Tú me cambiaste
by marmonypd
Summary: ¿Cómo sería la vida del joven adolescente Richard Rodgers siendo el popular del instituto y teniendo a todas las chicas que quisiera a sus pies? ¿Qué pasaría si la vida de este joven no es para nada de ese estilo? Él se auto define como un cero a la izquierda a la hora de relacionarse con chicas, pero lo que está claro es que su actitud cambia gracias a esa chica rebelde...
1. Chapter 1

Dio un rápido sorbo a su café mañanero para poder despejarse mientras esperaba que la tostada se hiciera. Saboreó el sorbo e inspiró profundamente el olor de la cafeína. Para Rick, disfrutar del café era uno de los pequeños placeres de la vida. Apenas tenía 12 años cuando lo probó por primera vez. Su madre siempre le decía que no podía beber cafeína porque se pondría nervioso y no podría dormir. Por aquel entonces, el novio de su madre le dio a probar un poco y ese poco que probó le encantó. Rick pudo comprobar que lo que decía su madre era totalmente mentira, o bueno, en parte porque por la bronca que recibió esa noche no pudo dormir. Lo que sí fue cierto es que descubrió su nueva adicción, como también que ese hombre tampoco haría el papel de padre que nunca tuvo ya que entre discusión y discusión, su madre terminó su relación con él.

Así era su vida. Él y los diferentes novios que su madre había tenido. Por lo menos veía normal su vida puesto que su madre, al ser actriz, nunca habían tenido una vida estable. A sus diecisiete años de edad estaba totalmente acostumbrado. Quizás para lo que no estaba preparado ni mucho menos acostumbrado era empezar su último año de instituto. Pensar en que en el próximo año iría a la universidad le entraba escalofríos. Terminó de beberse el café y suspiró. Si ni siquiera sabía qué iba a estudiar.

La tostada saltó y le obligó a centrarse en el presente. Iba a llegar tarde el primer día si no salía ya de su casa. Cogió la tostada y rápidamente untó un poco de mantequilla. Tras tres bocados y manteniéndola en su boca, cogió velozmente su mochila dispuesto a salir cuando divisó a su madre bajando con su peculiar antifaz para dormir sobre su cabeza.

-Richard, ¿ya te vas?

-Sí mamá. Llego tarde y más aún si vas a empezar a soltarme uno de esos discursos sobre la última etapa de instituto. – comentó terminando de comer la tostada y colocándose bien la mochila. Martha terminó de bajar las escaleras y se aproximó a él con una sonrisa.

-Estoy muy orgullosa de ti. – lo apretujó entre sus brazos y a pesar de sus quejas, le acarició el pelo y le dio un beso en la mejilla. – He criado a un buen hombre.

-Vale ya mamá, que ya no tengo seis años. – sonrió avergonzado y se separó de ella, pasándose una mano por su pelo que ahora estaba despeinado. Bufó molesto intentando coger la forma que tenía antes de que su madre le despeinara mientras salía de su casa, escuchando como ésta le gritaba que le fuera bien y se montó en su bicicleta.

* * *

Al llegar al instituto suspiró aliviado al ver en su móvil que quedaban cinco minutos para la charla de bienvenida. Mientras le ponía la cadena a la bicicleta en el parking, divisó entre la multitud de alumnos a sus dos amigos desde hacía un par de años.

-¡Ey, Rodgers! – sonrió el joven de ojos azules. Él los tenía azules, pero su amigo los tenía aún más claros y brillantes. Kevin Ryan, el joven irlandés de cabellos claros le tendió la mano y le dio un apretón, acompañado de una palmada amistosa en el hombro.

-Tío, ya pensábamos que directamente te veríamos en clase. ¿Se te han pegado las sábanas? – comentó su otro amigo dándole un abrazo.

-Lo siento, me he despertado con el tiempo justo y mi madre como siempre me ha entretenido un poco.

-¿Tu madre o tu churri? – comentó su amigo moreno. Javier Esposito, puertorriqueño criado en Nueva York. Richard cada vez que lo veía recordaba por qué se comprendían a la perfección. Eran unos simples adolescentes que les unía el no tener padre y vivir solos con sus madres pasando ciertas dificultades económicas.

-¿Qué? – preguntó aturdido ante las risas de sus amigos.

Si bien Richard tenía un defecto era hablar con chicas. Siempre que hablaba con alguna chica que le gustaba le entraba un tartamudeo torpe y tonto a la vez que le comenzaban a sudar las manos. Ser tan torpe con las chicas era algo que sus amigos sabían de sobra.

–Te iba a preguntar qué tal el verano pero ya me lo imagino. – añadió Ryan con una mirada bastante significativa.

-¿Cuándo nos la vas a presentar? – continuó Esposito provocando una gran carcajada del irlandés.

\- Ya vale, capullos. Ni puta gracia, ¿qué tengo? – si algo detestaba era que se rieran de él, sobre todo en el tema del amor. 17 años y sin haber tenido una relación, ni siquiera una cita era bastante vergonzoso para él y realmente consideraba que tenía un problema para relacionarse con las chicas. Espo y Ryan se miraron entre sí y Kevin asintió dando por acabada la broma.

-Tienes aquí en la mejilla una marca de pintalabios. – dijo Javier señalándose su propia mejilla. Richard enrojeció hasta las orejas y rápidamente se restregó la mejilla para borrar la marca de labios. – Deja que te ayude un poco – sonrió mojándose los dedos en saliva, dispuesto a limpiárselo.

-Quita. – enfurecido, se fue directo al salón de actos sin esperar a sus amigos, quienes empezaron a llamarle y a protestar.

-¡Venga, Rick! – gritó Kevin, comenzando a andar detrás de él con Javier.

-Tío, ¿tanto le ha molestado? – le preguntó susurrando Javier.

-Eso parece… pero ha sido buena broma. – sonrió Ryan y ambos hicieron un choque de puños.

Cuando acabaron la charla de bienvenida, los alumnos una vez nombrados con sus respectivos tutores se fueron a sus aulas principales correspondientes.

-Rick, no te preocupes. Este año pillarás. – le susurró Javi con voz ronca en el oído mientras esperaban en el pasillo a que su respectivo tutor apareciese para nombrarles y así tener su propia mesa. Richard se tensó y Javier se echó a reír. – Tío, realmente tienes un problema. Necesitas quitarte toda esa tensión.

-No tengo ninguna tensión. – protestó dándole un pequeño empujón. – Es solo que no me gusta que invadan mi espacio personal. – se cruzó de hombros mirando a sus compañeros de clase. Entre los temas de conversación que escuchaba llegó Kevin, al cual perdieron de vista al subir las escaleras, comiéndose un bollo de chocolate.

-Tío, Kev. ¿Dónde estabas? – Javi se quedó mirando embobado su bollo e hizo el intento de quitárselo pero Kevin le esquivó y terminó de comérselo. - Acabas de desayunar, ¿y ya estás comiendo?

-Estaba en el baño y tenía hambre, ¿qué querías que hiciera? ¿Tú sabes lo que tardan en llegar a la R? – Richard rio dándole la razón y se apoyó en la pared.

-¿Qué tal está Lanie, Espo? Aún no la he visto. – preguntó mientras se rascaba la barbilla. Al instante vio como a Javier le salía una sonrisa tonta en la boca.

-Muy bien. Demasiado bien, diría yo. – terminó respondiendo con una sonrisa socarrona. En seguida sus amigos lo pillaron y pusieron cara de asco.

-¿Sabes? Hay cosas que es mejor no saberlas. – le reprochó Ryan. – Siento que se me remueven las tripas. Gracias a ti, el bollito que me acabo de comer me está sentando mal.

-Anoche durmió en mi casa. – levantó las manos inocentemente. - No tengo la culpa que sea el único que moje. – rio Esposito pasando sus brazos por los cuellos de sus amigos para rodearles. - Espabilaos porque os estáis perdiendo mucho. – les susurró dándoles un capón.

-Podríamos empezar buscándole pareja a Rick. Yo creo que pega con Gina Cowell. – comentó Ryan mirando a la aludida.

-¿Estás de coña? Es una de las populares. – Rick enrojeció hasta la raíz del pelo.

-Además es una guarra. – sentenció Esposito, pero él sabía por qué Ryan nombró a la rubia. En su grupo de amigas estaba Jennifer O'Malley, la cual Kevin llevaba un año pillado por ella. - ¿Y Jenny, Rick? – sonrió con sorna. Rick rio al ver cómo Kevin cambiaba su expresión facial y fruncía el ceño.

-Tranquilo, Ryan, toda tuya. – Richard palmeó su espalda y Kevin inmediatamente enrojeció.

-No me gusta. Estáis equivocados. – intentó defenderse.

-Por eso vas detrás de ella y suspiras por las esquinas. – Rick repitió su palmada en la espalda de su amigo y Esposito rompió a carcajadas. – Desde que vino nueva el año pasado, en todas las horas del almuerzo has tratado de sentarte con ella y nada.

-Buena esa, ni yo podría haberlo dicho mejor. – ambos chocaron las manos entre las protestas y los intentos de Ryan para defenderse.

-En fin, sois gilipollas. Cambiando de tema, antes he escuchado que hay una nueva, a lo mejor va a nuestra clase. – Ryan se cruzó de brazos y sonrió desafiante.

-No me vais a emparejar con nadie. – soltó rápidamente Richard, captando la indirecta de su amigo.

-¿No necesitas nuestra ayuda? Créeme tío, tener relaciones es lo mejor que te puede pasar. – dijo Esposito.

-Ya ha llegado el señor Mollins. – murmuró Ryan distraídamente, mirando disimuladamente a Jenny, la cual estaba hablando con un grupo de chicas, atentas al tutor, el cual comenzó a nombrar alumnos para que entraran a clase.

-Ignorando al salido, diré que ahora no es lo que busco. Tengo otros intereses como los estudios.

-Venga ya, tío. Si sacas notazas. – protestó Espo.

-Mi madre no para de meterme presión con que siga bien en los estudios y estudie algo de provecho y tío, no tengo ni zorra de idea. Necesito estar centrado este año.

-Estoy viendo a alguien que no he visto nunca.

-¿Quieres darte de una vez una alegría? – exclamó Javier, ignorando por completo a Kevin.- Y no me refiero a que lo hagas con tu mano, ya sabes. – se señaló su propia diestra y Richard le pegó en el brazo.

-Chicos, la nueva va a nuestra clase. – sonrió Ryan, planeando en su mente su fantástico plan de Celestina.

-Soy bastante maduro para eso. – dijo Richard ignorando a Kevin por completo. Éste, al ver que sus amigos le ignoraban les agarró de las mochilas y les empujó para evitar que siguieran discutiendo y así, poder acercarse a la puerta para cumplir su objetivo: que le hicieran caso.

-Katherine Houghton Beckett. – llamó el profesor a través de sus gafas de vista.

-Kate Beckett. Es Kate o Beckett. Deje el formalismo aparte. – contestó una voz bastante borde. Mascullando varias maldiciones en voz baja, pasó a la clase dándole un ligero empujón al profesor. El señor Mollins se dio un suave toque en las gafas para subírselas ante tal actitud. Los chicos se quedaron mirando a la nueva y silbaron.

-Qué genio. – comentó Ryan.

-Está buena. – comentó Espo y Kevin le dio una colleja. - ¡Au! – protestó rascándose la cabeza y sonrió. – ¿Qué pasa?

-Javi, tú ya estás pillado. Deja un poco para los demás, ¿no? – dejó caer Ryan y Javier sonrió con intención.

-¿Qué te parece, Rick? Es guapa, ¿verdad?

Richard aún se había quedado embobado mirando cómo la nueva chica se había sentado en su sitio. Había observado cómo no paraba de morderse el labio, conteniendo la rabia, a la vez que arrastraba la silla para sentarse y se apartaba ese mechón castaño rebelde para echar una rápida mirada a la clase.

-Javier Esposito. – anunció el señor Mollins.

-No me jodas. ¿Me toca al lado de la niña rebelde? – exclamó para sus amigos. Ryan se encogió de hombros y al ver que Rick no decía nada, le dio un ligero empujón. Javier, al observar a Richard se frotó las manos con felicidad. – Se avecina un buen año.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, muchísimas gracias por esta acogida que he tenido. Es la primera vez que publico una historia en esta web y aunque aún no me aclare mucho, se agradecen esas reviews, favs y seguimientos. Muchísimas gracias, en serio. Tenía muchas ganas de publicar este historia porque además, es el primer fanfic de Castle que escribo y estaba muy ilusionada por enseñároslo. Por lo general, siempre se ha leído como que Rick es el típico popular y que tiene un montón de chicas a sus pies. Yo quería enseñar otra versión jajaja. En teoría, si no pasa nada, cada semana actualizaré, pero ya sabéis que la inspiración viene y va ;)**

 **Os dejo con el siguiente capítulo, gracias por leer.**

 **XX**

* * *

Podía sentir todas las miradas de sus nuevos compañeros sobre ella. Kate no se definía más bien como tímida, pero en ese momento tenía que reconocer que estaba bastante incómoda. Durante las últimas horas había experimentado muchos cambios en su vida. Mudarse de una ciudad a otra por el trabajo de sus padres, como si fuera un ave haciendo su viaje migratorio según la estación que era, llevando consigo la consecuencia de cambiar de un instituto a otro muchísimo mejor que donde estaba, como también volver paradójicamente a su lugar de nacimiento. Lugar que abandonó a temprana edad pues conforme sus padres iban siendo más reconocidos como letrados eran contratados en distintos sitios hasta que finalmente decidieron montar su propio gabinete.

El hecho de tener que cambiar de nuevo de aires, ahora teniendo más conciencia de lo que sucedía en su vida, fue totalmente un fastidio, pues le quedaba un año para ir a la Universidad. Añadiéndole también que tuvo que dejar demasiadas amistades atrás, cosa que le jodía bastante, sobre todo al tener que dejar atrás a Charles, su amigo con derecho a roce con el cual se comprendía a la perfección.

Mientras estaba en clase mordiendo su lápiz aparentando estar prestando atención a su nuevo profesor, Kate pensaba bastante malhumorada en las palabras que su padre le dedicó para justificar su nueva mudanza y cambio de aires: _"Katie, con lo espontánea que tú eres no te supone ningún problema crear amistades. Además, este cambio te favorecerá en tus estudios y será el definitivo, te lo prometo"._ Pero su padre no sabía que lo más le jodía era quedarse sin sus tres sesiones de sexo semanales. Sexo ardiente y fogoso que utilizaba con Charles para evadirse de su vida y sentirse libre. Cuando en su mente resonaron las palabras de su amigo especial terminó cogiendo el lápiz que estaba en su boca y se lo puso entre sus manos. _"No me jodas, K-Bex. ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? Lo siento, pero como comprenderás Boston no está al lado de Nueva York y yo… yo no tengo licencia para conducir. No puedo permitirme viajar a Nueva York para verte…"._

 _Crack_. No se dio cuenta de que rompió el lápiz y que tal ruido desconcentró al profesor de su explicación hasta que vio a sus compañeros mirándola, preguntándose qué le ocurría a la nueva para tener tanta rabia acumulada. Rabia que ya les había mostrado al entrar en clase y con el acto que acababa de protagonizar. Toda esa furia se debía a que Charles le confesó que se estaba viendo con otra chica, pero eso no era lo que le enfadaba. Lo que le enfadaba era que ellos dos mantenían relaciones sexuales y llegaron hasta tal punto de confianza que lo hacían sin protección y ella se tomaba la píldora. Qué demonios, eran jóvenes y querían experimentar y desde que probaron su nuevo método, era su preferido. He aquí el problema. Lo que le molestó fue que el muy cobarde le confesó que llevaba viéndose con la otra chica poco después de empezar con ella, pero no le confesó si mantenían relaciones sin protección. No obstante, su mirada hacia abajo y sus hombros tensos le confirmaron sus sospechas y ahora ella estaba jodida, convencidísima que esos picores e irritación que a veces sentía en sus partes íntimas eran a causa de una enfermedad sexual por culpa de esos dos gilipollas. Kate les dedicó una sonrisa a sus compañeros e incorporándose en el asiento, agarró con fuerza las dos mitades del lápiz.

Kate Beckett era observadora y bastante astuta. Bien sabía que si por un momento la habían dejado de observar, ahora sería el foco de atención durante todo el mes. De hecho, desde que se había sentado notaba la presencia de un par de ojos oscuros observándola, sin quitarle el ojo de encima. Giró la cabeza hacia la derecha, cansada ya de sentirse observada y dedicó una mirada bastante gélida a ese moreno con cabeza rapada y barba de tres días para que dejara de mirarla. Éste enseguida reaccionó sentándose bien en la silla, carraspeando la voz, cogiendo rápidamente un bolígrafo y fingiendo escribir en la libreta que tenía encima del pupitre. Satisfecha con el éxito que tenía con su mirada, se reclinó en su silla mirando de nuevo hacia el profesor, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño al sentir esa irritación que la estaba matando lentamente.

Sí, ella fue capaz de apartar todas las miradas de ella de las que era consciente, pero lo que ella no sabía era que ese chico moreno que espantó hacía varios segundos no era el único chico que estaba mirándola durante toda la clase. A su derecha, pasando por el chico stalker, mote que ella ya le había puesto mentalmente, desde la otra punta de la clase otro par de ojos la habían estado observando desde su entraba hasta ver cómo desataba su furia rompiendo ese lápiz.

Dios, esa chica era hermosa. La manera de cómo caía su pelo ondulado sobre sus hombros o esos ojos con los que era capaz de decir todo sin decir nada por su boca. Su boca, esos labios que se mordía cuando estaba incómoda, pensativa o enfadada. Dios, esa chica iba a matarlo. No negaría que se había excitado cuando vio cómo cogía el lápiz y lo partía en dos. Carraspeó nervioso intentando clavar su mirada en la pizarra, tratando de pensar en otra cosa sino quería ocupar él el centro de atención que había ocupado ella. Pero su mente volaba a lo que había ocurrido, reproduciéndolo otra vez y animándose poco a poco hasta que una mano lo sacó de su ensoñación al tocarle la espalda, asustándolo y dando un brinco cuando una notita voló hasta caer en su pupitre.

Suspiró atacado, en parte agradecido, hacia Ryan. Su susto le había sacado de un apuro aunque no fuera consciente de su salvación. Desdobló el papel acariciándose la frente, tratando de descifrar lo Kevin le había escrito. La letra de su amigo era bastante ilegible. De hecho, siempre se metían con él, diciéndole que su letra era de médico total. Kevin siempre escribía en cursiva, con letras alargadas, pequeñas y muy juntas, producto de haber escrito muy rápido. Más de una vez su letra le había pasado factura, pues algunos profesores le bajaban las notas de los exámenes por provocarles tantas quebraduras de cabeza intentando entender qué era lo que había escrito en el papel. Finalmente, Rick por fin pudo entender lo que ponía en la nota:

 _"Quieres que en el almuerzo nos presentemos a la nueva? ;)"_

Richard suspiró, claro que quería presentarse. Pero pensar en ese momento ya se estaba poniendo nervioso y sudoroso. Un tanto molesto con la obsesión de su amigo en ejercer de celestino, decidió devolvérsela.

 _"Quieres decir que quieres que nos sentemos con ella, con JENNY y su grupo a almorzar, pillín?"_

Disimuladamente, echó su brazo para atrás para que Ryan pudiese coger hábilmente la nota. Nota que no tardó en caer en mano de Rick otra vez.

 _"Qué? A qué viene esto? No! No me hagas el lío. A mi Jenny no me gusta, ya os lo he dicho antes, joder. Tío, yo intentaba ayudarte pero eres un desagradecido"_

Rick frunció el ceño, no pensaba que su amigo se cabrearía tanto. Arrugó el papel, rompiéndolo después en pedazos y se giró para mirarlo. Ryan estaba mordisqueando su bolígrafo de la suerte haciendo muecas, bastante pensativo.

-Kev, ey. No lo decía a malas. Te he puesto eso porque Gina está detrás de ella y están hablando. – susurró, haciendo una pequeña seña para que Ryan mirara, confirmando lo que Rick le estaba diciendo. – Está claro que se van a poner juntas, pero si no quieres, no pasa nada. Ya podré…

-Ni lo sueñes. – le interrumpió alzando la voz sin querer, captando la atención de los compañeros que les rodeaban. – Ni lo sueñes – repitió más bajo-, no te vas a escapar. Vamos a almorzar con ellas y te voy a demostrar que no me gusta. – Rick sonrió y chocó el puño con el de su amigo.

-Vaya, por lo que veo hay gente que se lo pasa muy bien en mis clases. Señores Rodgers y Ryan, ¿podrían decirme qué es lo que acabo de explicar? Si son tan amables.

El toque de atención del profesor hacia los dos jóvenes provocó que toda la clase los mirara y éstos enrojecieran. Javi pudo observar cómo la nueva los miraba con las cejas alzadas cuando Richard recitó perfectamente lo que había dicho, agregando su propia explicación. Sonrió con autosuficiencia acertando que su amigo sería capaz de salvarse a pesar de no haber estado atendiendo.

Balanceándose en su propia silla, cuando tocó el timbre dando por finalizada la clase y dando paso a la hora del almuerzo, se quedó mirando cómo la nueva hablaba con Gina y su grupo y se iban juntas abandonando la clase. Eso se lo esperaba, su total integración en ese grupo. Daba totalmente el perfil, guapa y por lo visto, un tanto inteligente. Sabía apañárselas sola. Pero lo que no esperaba era que sus dos amigos abandonaran la clase siguiéndolas sin esperarle. Rápidamente tiró la silla hacia atrás, casi ganándose una buena caída, y llamándolos salió detrás de ellos, indignado al ver que lo dejaban atrás.


	3. Chapter 3

-¿Que pasó qué? – exclamó Lanie, un tanto patidifusa, dejando la bandeja con las limonadas para ella y sus amigos en el suelo, cerca del bordillo de la piscina. La afroamericana se cruzó de brazos, a punto de estallar en carcajadas si no llegase a ser por las señas que su novio le estaba haciendo para que no se riera.

Rick, que estaba dentro de la piscina con Javier, cabizbajo y avergonzado al confesar lo que había vivido hoy junto a Kevin, terminó optando por sumergirse de nuevo en el agua, aguantando la respiración.

-Bastante afectado está para que te descojones en su cara. – le reprochó Javi a Lanie, aprovechando que Rick no escuchaba nada.

-Lo siento, pero me parece muy surrealista y de ser bastante gafes… - Lanie esbozó una sonrisa y cogió un vaso de limonada, tomando un sorbo refrescante decidió volver a sentarse en el borde de su piscina, teniendo las piernas a remojo.

-Venga capullo, deja de hacer tonterías. – Espo lo cogió por los hombros y le impulsó hacia arriba para que respirase.

-No quiero volver a ese instituto mientras esté ella. Me rindo. – Richard se acercó al bordillo, colocándose a la derecha de Lanie. Aún cabizbajo, sacó los brazos apoyándolos en el bordillo y metió la cabeza entre ellos, resguardándose del mundo.

Si había algo que Javier Esposito odiase era que la gente se diese por vencida. Tan solo tenía siete años cuando su padre les abandonó a él y a su madre. Hay momentos vividos de los que no se acuerda, pero las imágenes de su madre desolada y en depresión por la situación que vivían eran los recuerdos de los que nunca se olvidaría. Ahí aprendió que si su madre no tenía fuerzas para seguir, él tenía que ser el fuerte para lograr seguir adelante. Por eso frunció el ceño, empezando a enfadarse al escuchar a su amigo. Nadó hasta posicionarse a la izquierda de Lanie, donde estaban las limonadas para coger un vaso y darle un buen trago.

-¿Y Kevin? ¿Él cómo está?

-Bueno, cuando nos despedimos de él, parecía estar un poco mejor que éste de aquí.

En efecto, cuando acabaron las clases, Javi informó a sus amigos que Lanie les había invitado a ir a su casa para tomarse un baño en su piscina. Ryan no pudo porque tenía que cuidar de su hermana pequeña ya que su hermana mayor tenía planes y sus padres al estar trabajando, no le quedaba más remedio que ejercer de hermano mayor. Así que Richard montó su bicicleta en la baca del coche de Javi, que nunca quitaba porque muchas veces lo acercaba a casa y fueron a casa de Espo, donde le dejó un bañador a su amigo y finalmente fueron a casa de Lanie Parish.

-Mejor dicho, no quiero vivir. – dijo inaudiblemente Richard, moviendo la cabeza entre sus brazos.

Lanie posó una mano sobre el hombro de Javier y cuando le miró, le hizo un leve movimiento de cabeza para que le dijera algo a Rick.

-Tío, eres un puto dramas.

-Javi – le recriminó Lanie en un tono bastante alarmante.

-No, Javi no. Tío, Rick, si lo mismo ni te ha visto.

Richard alzó la cabeza y le miró con brillo en los ojos.

-¿Tú crees? No… no. Seguro que me han visto. Todos los que estaban en cafetería se han reído de nosotros…

Lanie puso una mueca, viendo cómo su amigo no paraba de comerse la cabeza al ser tan tímido e inseguro.

* * *

El primer día no parecía ser tan duro, ella bien sabía que cuando te cambiabas de instituto lo más duro era buscar un grupo de amigos en el que encajase bien. Y había encontrado uno, solo que ella no estaba muy convencida de encajar del todo. Nunca había sido muy fan de formar parte del grupo de las populares, pues en general y por lo que había experimentado, dicho grupo estaba formado por niñitas de papá donde la falsedad abundaba y se escandalizaban por cualquier cosa. No obstante, estas jóvenes a pesar de escandalizarse, escandalizaban a sus padres con todo lo que hacían y con este pensamiento se acordó de Jessy, una chica que daba ese perfil y al final con tanto escándalo se quedó embarazada y perdió toda su popularidad.

Así que Kate observaba atentamente mientras almorzaban al nuevo grupo de amigas que había hecho, intentando identificar el rol de cada una. No le fue demasiado difícil adivinar que la rubia, cuyo nombre era Gina, era la líder del grupo, pues era la que movilizaba a las chicas. Mientras la nombrada estaba diciéndoles que el viernes un tal Bob hacía una fiesta en su casa, se quedó mirando disimuladamente a otra rubia más bajita con ojos claros. Jenny, si no se equivocaba con su nombre, apenas había hablado y apostaba que sería la tímida del grupo. En seguida una pelirroja empezó a hablar sobre los líos que había tenido este verano con la idea de enterarse si Kate se estaba viendo con algún chico. Esto provocó que Kate enarcara una ceja.

-Perdón, eh… - Kate se quedó callada, pensando en el nombre de dicha chica.

-Meredith – le contestó ella con una sonrisa, en el fondo sintiéndose ofendida al no recordar su nombre.

-Meredith – Kate fingió una sonrisa a la vez que la tachaba como la cotilla del grupo. - Perdona, estaba pensando en otras cosas, ¿qué me estabas diciendo?

-Decía que este verano conocí a un morenazo que estaba para chuparse los dedos y la verdad, es que me costó dejar mi relación con él. Ya sabes, era de otro estado y las relaciones a distancia… - hizo aspavientos con las manos, dando a entender que no funcionaban.

-Entiendo – dijo escuetamente, lo que estaba claro era que no hablaría sobre su vida amorosa con esa chica después de escuchar los líos de otras compañeras de clase salir por su boca.

-¿No te resultó bastante complicado dejar todo? Ya sabes, tu antiguo hogar, tus amigos, tu novio… - Beckett dio un brinco al escuchar la palabra novio y empezó a mosquearse.

-Sí. No. Bueno… sí. – Kate carraspeó ante la atenta mirada de las tres chicas. Se acarició la frente tocándose la vena que empezaba a hincharse cuando se enfadaba y miró a Meredith. Le había hecho el lío y ahora tenía que salir airosamente – No tenía nada serio. En lo que llevo de vida me he mudado cinco veces así que no me va lo atarse a una persona.

-Ajá… - Meredith posó una mano sobre su boca, tapándose la sonrisa al conseguir indagar en la vida de la nueva.

-¿Has acabado ya con tu interrogatorio, Mer? – dijo Gina y ésta asintió esta vez sin taparse esa sonrisa satisfactoria que provocaba que Beckett cerrase el puño con fuerza debajo de la mesa, conteniéndose las ganas de pegarle un puñetazo para borrársela. – Volviendo al tema de antes, ¿quieres venir a la fiesta de Bob, Kate?

-No sé chicas, aún tengo que desempaquetar cosas y…

-No me digas que le tienes que pedir permiso a tus padres. – dijo Meredith y Kate rio sarcásticamente. Si ella supiera las cosas que ha hecho sin que sus padres tuvieran idea.

-No, créeme que no…

-¿Sabéis que John lleva toda la hora mirándonos? – interrumpió Jenny. Inmediatamente Meredith se asomó para mirarlo y dedicarle una mirada sexy mientras que Gina se giraba disimuladamente.

-¿Quién es John? – preguntó Kate sin girarse, pues al igual que Gina, ambas estaban de espaldas hacia el joven.

-John Corewill, es el capitán del equipo de lacrosse y así resumiendo, está muy bueno. – contestó Jenny.

-Lo corroboro. – puntualizó Gina.

-¿Creéis que me está mirando a mí?

-No lo creo. – dijo Jenny, ganándose una mirada de odio por parte de Meredith. – Quiero decir, con los años que lleváis en el mismo instituto y no ha pasado nada, ¿por qué fijarse en ti? Obviamente se está fijando en Kate porque es nueva.

Kate, que se estaba aguantando las ganas de reír ante la contestación que Jenny le dio a Meredith se atragantó con la manzana que estaba comiendo.

-¿En serio? – contestó, parpadeando totalmente perpleja. Gina y Jenny asintieron, mientras que Meredith comenzaba a beber su zumo con el ceño fruncido.

Kate se giró disimuladamente para ver a ese tal John. En cuanto se giró, John levantó el brazo y con una sonrisa seductora le guiñó el ojo. Ante tal gesto, enarcó una ceja y queriendo disfrutar un poco del momento, mordió y masticó lentamente un trozo de manzana haciendo que John se quedase perplejo y ante tal respuesta, Kate le devolvió el mismo gestó seductor que él le dedicó saludándolo con una mano y sonriendo. Se volvió hacia las chicas pensando que hoy había hecho pleno. Se suponía que estaba en el grupo de las populares del curso y además, el chico más popular del instituto estaba interesado en ella. Cualquier chica mataría por estar conseguir lo que ella había conseguido. Pero ella pasaba de clasificarse en un grupo. Ella era libre y quería disfrutar. Y viendo a ese tal John, con el vistazo rápido que le había echado, estaba claro que disfrutaría. El hecho de pensar en tener sexo la alarmó, pensando que tenía que hacer una amiga de confianza urgentemente para que le acompañase al ginecólogo para solucionar su pequeño problema que tanto le estaba incomodando.

-Kate, prepárate que viene. – susurró Gina. A Kate no le dio tiempo a contestar quién, pues enseguida una fragancia masculina le invadió sus fosas nasales.

-Hola chicas, ¿todo bien? – habló el chico, teniendo el efecto de que las tres chicas le sonrieran en modo saludo después de haberle echado un vistazo rápido. – Perdón, qué desconsiderado por mi parte. Soy John Corewill. – dijo, sentándose al lado de Kate y en seguida le dedicó una sonrisa donde Kate podía ser testigo de sus dientes blanquecinos y bien alineados y cuidados.

-Kate Beckett – le respondió ésta, también con una sonrisa. John la sorprendió dándole dos besos. Ante tal acercamiento, Kate se quedó por unos instantes perdida en la mirada del chico. Jonathan Corewill, hijo de una familia adinerada, era un chico bastante atlético y su cuerpo era la prueba de ello. Su cuerpo moreno, sus ojos verdes grisáceos y su perilla eran los factores que provocaban que todas las chicas del instituto suspiraran por él.

-John, ¿irás este viernes a la fiesta de Bob? – dijo Meredith, tratando de romper la conexión entre los dos y conseguir que le hiciera caso a ella.

-Eso ni lo dudes. – respondió con aires de superioridad, pues todos sabían que él era conocido por ser el alma de las fiestas. - ¿Tú irás, Kate? – le preguntó, centrando de nuevo su atención en ella.

-Eh…

-De hecho, estábamos hablando sobre ello e intentando convencerla. – comentó Gina con una sonrisa.

-Oh, ¿en serio? ¿Intentando convencerla? Kate, ¿acaso estás dudando? – sonrió apoyando su brazo sobre el respaldo del asiento de Kate tranquilamente. – Venga, vente. Te aseguro que te lo pasarás muy bien – susurró con intenciones, solo para ella – Conocerás mucha gente.

-La verdad es que…

-Si necesitas que alguien te lleve y te recoja, yo lo puedo hacer. No es ninguna molestia.

-Vale, alto. – dijo, poniendo su mano en el pecho de él para frenarle ya que cada vez se acercaba más a ella. – Iré y tranquilo, agradezco tu ofrecimiento pero yo tengo coche. Solo dame la dirección y ya está.

-Perfecto, no te arrepentirás. – susurró guiñándole un ojo y se levantó de la mesa. – Nos vemos, chicas.

-No me lo puedo creer. – susurró Meredith, con un aspecto claramente de indignación.

-Bueno, chica nueva, parece que sí te lo pasarás bien en la fiesta. – rio Gina, dándole un codazo.

-¿Este chico es así siempre de lanzado?

-Sólo cuando se propone algo. – respondió Jenny.

-Cuando se propone algo y lo consigue. – susurró Gina.

Kate volvió a recordar sus pensamientos y se apresuró a sí misma en hacer alguna amistad de confianza para que le acompañara al ginecólogo. No podía acudir a sus padres para salir del lío en el que se había metido. En efecto, Kate para sus padres era su pequeña Katie. A pesar de sus notas regulares, el comportamiento de Kate cara a sus padres era ejemplar. A los ojos de ellos, Kate era una chica aplicada y bastante responsable. Pero lo que sus padres no sabían era que su pequeña Katie perdió la virginidad con un gran amigo de la familia y antiguo cliente de sus padres, bastante más mayor que ella. Ella sabía que si se enteraran de eso, su propio padre iría a retorcerle el pescuezo y su madre la mandaría a un convento para reinsertarse en la sociedad. En ocasiones mostraba alivio al no contarles que se hizo un piercing y un tatuaje, pues no sabía realmente cómo reaccionarían. Lo que tenía claro era que tenía

De repente un ruido de unas bandejas cayendo al suelo alarmaron a las chicas menos a Kate. Ella continuaba pensando que no podía confiar demasiado en Gina ni mucho menos Meredith, las acababa de conocer, pero lo poco que sabía de ellas no le agradaba mucho. Temía que todo el instituto supiera que probablemente ella tenía una enfermedad sexual. Tal vez en Jenny sí que podría confiar, pensó, mirándola al ver cómo se asomaba. Finalmente, volvió a la conversación de las chicas y echó un vistazo rápido atrás, lo justo para ver cómo la camiseta de John se ajustaba a su espalda al agacharse para ayudar a dos chicos a levantarse del suelo.

Ella no se dio cuenta de que los chicos se habían manchado las camisetas con los zumos al caérseles las bandejas encima de ellos, provocando varias risas. Como tampoco vio que John les había empujado al pasar por en medio de los dos, con una sonrisa desafiante, dispuesto a que hicieran el ridículo. No obstante, Jenny, que se había quedado mirando a John sí que lo vio. Ella vio cómo Richard Rodgers enseguida se levantaba antes de que John le ofreciera su mano, y abandonaba la cafetería rápidamente con la cabeza gacha. También vio que Kevin Ryan, desde el suelo, le dedicaba una mirada de odio a John y se levantaba pasando de su ayuda y con un suspiro siguió a su amigo.

* * *

-Cariño, tienes que ayudarle. – le susurró Javier a Lanie.

-¿Yo? ¿Y hacer qué?

-No sé, eres mujer. Actúa. Tú las entiendes. Pero no soporto ver a éste así. – dijo con el ceño fruncido. Lanie miró a Richard y después a Javier, que le estaba poniendo ojitos y suspiró.

-Está bien, ya haré algo. – Javi en seguida salió dela piscina abrazándola. - ¡Pero no prometo nada! – dijo separándose de él. – Me has mojado, asqueroso.

-Te recompensaré. – dijo depositándole pequeños besos por el cuello. – Gracias, preciosa. – Javi le dio un tierno beso en los labios y se levantó. –Rick, sal que te llevo a casa.


	4. Chapter 4

Kate dio una última calada a su cigarro mañanero, observando cómo los jóvenes charlaban animadamente y entraban en el instituto. Tiró la colilla al suelo y con el zapato la pisó levemente. Acto seguido se acomodó mejor la falda granate que le hacían llevar y suspiró fastidiada. No le gustaba nada llevar uniforme. Ella quería vestir su propia ropa, cosa que había hecho los primeros días hasta que el director le dio un toque de atención a ella y a sus padres y éstos ya le obligaron a seguir las normas del centro. Faircroft Preparatory Academy era uno de los mejores centros de Nueva York. Era un centro sofisticado y gozaba de tener unas instalaciones estupendas. También presumía de preparar perfectamente a sus alumnos de cara a la Universidad. Su reputación había sido construida a base de una fuerte educación, compromiso y responsabilidad. Kate realmente se cuestionaba en qué momento aceptó estar en un instituto tan pijo y egocéntrico.

-Ten, necesitarás esto si quieres que los profesores consideren que eres buena alumna.

Kate se giró al escuchar cómo una voz femenina le hablaba. Al girarse se encontró con una chica más bajita que ella, que también vestía uno de los muchos uniformes que el centro ofrecía, tendiéndole un paquete de chicles de menta.

–Si les caes bien te inflarán mucho la nota. Créeme que lo querrás. – Kate sonrió y cogió un chicle, masticándolo ágilmente para sentir el frescor invadiendo su boca.

– ¿Eres la voz de la experiencia? – preguntó divertida.

-¿Acaso lo dudas? – ambas rieron. - Por cierto, soy Lanie. Lanie Parish. Aunque dudo que te acuerdes de mi nombre en estos primeros días.

-Kate Beckett, encantada. Y tranquila, me acordaré… - al final rio dándole la razón. – Puede que me cueste un poco quedarme con tu nombre.

-No te culpo, te entiendo perfectamente. – sonrió levantando las manos, comenzando a andar para entrar en el instituto, obligando así que Kate también entrara tras ella. - ¿Qué tal va tu adaptación?

-La verdad es que me encuentro con gente muy agradable que hacen que me sea más fácil. – comentó distraídamente buscando su taquilla. – Creo que estoy integrada y aceptada en el grupo de las populares – rio entre dientes.

-Ugh, ¿con Meredith y compañía?

-Me ha encantado ese tono que has empleado. – rio cruzándose de brazos, mirándola divertida. - ¿No te caen bien?

Lanie alzó una mano y enarcó una ceja.

-Hermana, yo no soy tan cotilla como el diablo empedernido. No voy a criticarla, no me apetece. Sólo diré que no me cae bien una chica de ese grupo.

Kate sonrió y localizando su taquilla fue hasta ella.

Lanie la siguió y se apoyó en una de las taquillas continua a la de Kate.

-¿Vas a la famosa fiesta del viernes? – le preguntó mientras intentaba abrirla.

-¿Esa de la que todo el mundo habla? – Kate asintió. – No lo sé, ¿tú irás?

-El capitán del equipo de lacrosse me aseguró diversión así que supongo que sí.

-¿Qué? ¿John Corewill?

Kate asintió, esta vez exasperada porque su taquilla no se abría y empezó a darle golpes. Lanie, todavía sorprendida por lo que le acababa de confesar la cogió por los hombros impidiendo que continuara con su particular espectáculo.

-¿Me estás diciendo que John Corewill te ha tirado los tejos? - Beckett volvió a asentir. – Madre mía chica, tú sí que no pierdes el tiempo. Oh, pero… debo advertirte que John más bien es de los que van de flor en flor…

Beckett alzó una mano para que no se preocupara.

-No busco ningún compromiso, yo sólo busco diversión y algo me dice que con él la lograré. Así que tranquila, no me voy a pillar de él. – volvió a su tarea de dar golpes en su taquilla y al ver que no podía abrirla, su cabreo iba en aumento.

-Realmente eres una chica libre y dura. – rio volviéndose a apoyar en la otra taquilla.

Lanie miró a su derecha y vio que justamente a su lado estaba Rick, que sacaba libros y apuntes de su taquilla distraídamente para poder meter su palo de lacrosse y su mochila deportiva, totalmente sin darse cuenta de las chicas.

-¡No puto entiendo esta mierda de instituto! ¡Tanto presumir y tienen una puta taquilla de mierda que no se abre!

Lanie se quedó mirando fijamente a Richard ignorando el desquicio de Kate.

Su mente empezó a trabajar con fluidez.

Debía actuar.

-Bueno Kate, yo me tengo que ir ya. Tengo laboratorio y si conocieras al señor Evans ya tendrías tu culo en una silla. – comentó en un tono más alto para que Richard les escuchara, cosa que no consiguió.

Así que optó por acercarse directamente a él.

\- ¡Rick! – exclamó, saludándolo, provocando que él joven diese un brinco y se le cayese el palo de lacrosse.

-Lanie, qué susto. – respiró profundamente y se restregó los ojos. Esa mañana no le había dado tiempo a beberse su café y era realmente un alma en pena hasta que no se despertase del todo.

-¿Conoces a Kate? – Lanie fue directamente al grano, cogiéndolo del brazo y tirando levemente de él, casi provocando su caída puesto que se había agachado para recoger el palo. Logró posicionarlo más cerca de ella y que se diera cuenta de su existencia.

Kate estaba suspirando totalmente frustrada cuando vio que Lanie se había acercado con un chico hacia ella. Se echó el pelo hacia atrás con la mano observando cómo el joven miraba con detenimiento su movimiento.

-Huh, hola, soy Kate. Kate Beckett.

Miró divertida al joven que tenía delante, totalmente pasmado. Llevaba una camiseta granate con un dibujo de un caballero y el logo de "Knights" que representaba al instituto. Era un joven bastante alto, algo más que ella. Cosa que le gustó pues casi toda la gente que había conocido era más bajita que ella. Se fijó cómo su pecho y sus brazos se ajustaban a la camiseta y cómo de su cabello corto sobresalía perfectamente un flequillo cuidado que caía sutilmente sobre su cara, resaltando sus ojos azules. Unos ojos bastante curiosos puesto que podía observar un brillo especial en ellos.

Lanie le dio un codazo a Richard para que hablase, puesto que se había quedado totalmente mudo.

-Ri… Richard Rodgers. – sonrió nervioso. – Encantado.

-Bueno chicos, yo me voy. Kate, si quieres después de clase te enseño las instalaciones.

-Me harías un favor porque apenas me las han enseñado.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos chicos.

Kate se despidió de Lanie y al ver que Richard no decía nada volvió a su tarea de dejarse los puños en su taquilla, maldiciéndola en voz alta.

Rick miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que estaba él solo con ella y debía aprovechar la situación.

-Déjame ayudarte… - dijo con una voz bastante baja. Acto seguido, Rick dio un fuerte golpe por debajo y otro seguido más cerca de la cerradura. La puerta enseguida se abrió – Ya está. El año pasado tuve esa taquilla y me costó semanas pillarle el truco. Menos mal que logré que me la cambiaran– sonrió, aún un tanto cohibido.

-Oh, gracias – Kate sacó sus libros y se los colocó entre su pecho y su brazo. Resaltando así su escote al tener un par de botones de la camisa desabrochados. Rick le dedicó una rápida mirada y decidió retroceder un poco para no empezar a sudar y a tartamudear.

–No lo entiendo, ya había golpeado donde has golpeado tú y no se abría.

-Eso es porque necesitaba más fuerza para abrirse. – dijo, agachándose para recoger su palo y guardándolo en su taquilla.

-¿Me estás llamando debilucha? – protestó, frunciendo su ceño y pronunciando su afamada vena de la frente.

-¿Q-q-qué? N-no… ¡No! – dijo cerrando nervioso su taquilla.

Kate rió a carcajadas al volver a ver la tartamudez del chico por los nervios.

-Relax, estaba bromeando.

-Ah… Lo siento.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?

-Bueno, no quiero que pienses que soy uno de esos tíos que piensan que las mujeres no servís para nada y que sois débiles y necesitáis la ayuda y protec…

Rick enseguida enmudeció al notar el contacto del dedo de Kate en sus propios labios. Le había puesto su dedo encima callándolo. No sólo eso, también se había acercado a él considerablemente. Podía permitirse el lujo de observar a la perfección esos ojos verdes con matices marrones que no había tenido la oportunidad de haber apreciado anteriormente. Podía pasear su mirada por su cara y darse cuenta de que apenas llevaba maquillaje, pero igualmente estaba preciosa. Podía observar a la perfección labios tan pequeños que ella tenía y que al moverse de su boca salía un agradable aliento de menta.

-¿Qué? – preguntó, cuando ella le quitó el dedo de encima, siendo consciente de que le había dicho algo bastante indignada. Pero él sólo podía centrar su atención en lo guapa que era.

-¡No entiendo por qué me hacen ir con uniforme y tú vas con una simple camiseta de un caballero! – respondió dándole sucesivos golpes en el pecho con el dedo que antes había puesto en sus labios para que se callase. - ¿Qué clase de injusticia es esta?

Richard se tuvo que centrar para poder responderle. Para él estaba siendo un martirio que esa mujer le tocara tanto. Además, le estaba poniendo muchísimo enfadada. Sentía que en cualquier momento iba a explotar.

-Oh, es… - carraspeó tratando de respirar hondo. Era increíble lo que esa mujer era capaz de provocar en su interior. – Es el logo del instituto. Me la dejan llevar porque estoy en el equipo de lacrosse y hoy me toca entrenamiento. Es todo publicidad para el centro, ya sabes, por si voy por la calle para que me vean. Cuando no tengo entrenamiento tengo que ir con corbata y camisa.

Kate, que había adoptado una postura de brazos cruzados terminó relajando el rostro.

-¿Eso quiere decir que me tengo que apuntar a la mierda del equipo de lacrosse para poder ir más cómoda?

-Oye, tampoco te pases.

-¿He herido tus sentimientos de equipo de machotes? – Kate volvió a acercársele de nuevo desafiante, arrinconándolo contra un pilar del pasillo.

-N-no… Q-quiero decir no. – volvió a repetir más seguro.

Kate soltó una risita que a él le pareció encantadora.

-Eres muy mono. – respondió cogiéndole del moflete. - ¿Lo sabías? – lo soltó y se alejó de él.

Rick se tiñó de rojo, totalmente avergonzado. Es gesto le había pillado totalmente desprevenido.

-También hay otros deportes como por ejemplo natación, por si te quieres apuntar e ir más cómoda. O también ajedrez si no te gusta hacer deporte…

Kate estalló a carcajadas y se acercó de nuevo a él, que seguía totalmente tieso y apoyado en el pilar.

-Y también eres gracioso. Gracias por las propuestas, lo pensaré. – Kate se acercó más y le susurró en el oído con una voz melosa. – Sí que me gusta hacer deporte. Y no te imaginas cuánto. – retrocedió con la cabeza para observar como se había quedado boquiabierto y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro, sonriéndole provocativamente y se fue.

Lo dejó apoyado en el pilar conteniendo la respiración y totalmente rojo. Richard se había despertado ese día tarde con las sábanas entre las piernas y ya pensó que había empezado con el pie izquierdo. Pero desde luego lo que acababa de vivir él no lo veía como empezar el día con el pie izquierdo.


	5. Chapter 5

-Esto va en serio. Creo que le gusto. – exclamó en susurros totalmente emocionado mientras le daba palmadas amistosas en la espalda a su amigo Rick estaba feliz, como si fuese un niño pequeño en el día de Navidad.

Esposito lo paró y lo miró serio. Richard lo captó y se alejó un poco de él. Tomó aire sonriente y volvió a su tarea de vestirse. Se puso la camiseta que lucía el número 24 tanto en la espalda como en el pecho y dio un par de saltitos, preparándose para entrenar.

-No es por nada pero estar cambiándonos de ropa y que justamente te acercaras cuando estaba sin camiseta era una escena muy gay. – comentó Javi, también vistiéndose.

-Lo siento, pero estoy que no quepo en mí. – Rick le pasó un brazo por los hombros y ambos salieron al campo siguiendo a sus compañeros de equipo.

Primer día de entrenamiento del equipo de lacrosse de Faircroft y todo el equipo ya podía retener el sonido del silbato del entrenador Cross en sus oídos para escucharlo el resto del día, incluso en ese momento de silencio que todos sentimos antes de caer rendidos y dormirnos.

Como era habitual en él, no dejaba de usar el objeto a cada orden que daba para incitar a los chicos a que reaccionaran rápido y obedecieran sus órdenes. Lo hizo incluso después de las palabras que el capitán John Corewill, vistiendo la camiseta que lucía el número 37, diese su habitual discurso a sus compañeros para motivarlos de cara al partido del sábado. Cuando su jugador estrella terminó de hablar, de inmediato hizo sonar el silbato con un largo y fuerte silbido, sin dejar unos segundos para reaccionar al discurso del capitán pero sí para reaccionar a sus propias órdenes.

Para Cross entrenar a los chicos y ganar partidos y premios era su vida. Para él el tiempo era oro. Y ahora tenía a todos los chicos corriendo para calentar. A cada silbido que daba los chicos tenían que cambiar de correr normal a correr en zigzag, de espaldas, elevando las rodillas o incluso estirando las piernas. Aquel que se equivocaba o no podía seguir el ritmo lo mandaba a correr diez vueltas al campo, teniendo que hacer después lo que sus compañeros ya habían hecho.

El entrenador Cross era un tipo respetado. Todos sus jugadores sabían qué era lo que le gustaba y qué era lo que no. Todos sabían que caso podía convertirse en la peor pesadilla de cualquiera de ellos si no acataban sus normas o hablaban excesivamente en los entrenamientos.

Y eso era lo que hoy estaba haciendo Richard Rodgers. Richard, mientras estaba corriendo al lado de Esposito no paraba de seguir hablando sobre su encuentro con Kate, haciéndose ilusiones de que ella era su chica ideal.

-Tío, apenas la conoces.

-Pero el acercamiento que hemos tenido hoy ha sido… brutal. Cuando me ha tocado… buah.

-¿Te has empalmado?

-¿Qué? ¡No! – al cabo de unos segundos continuó- Casi – confesó soltando una risita.

Javi se rió y aceleró el ritmo dando por concluida su conversación. Entendía su emoción pero llevaba prácticamente todo el día escuchando lo mismo. En cambio, para Rick no había acabado y se posicionó otra vez a su lado.

-Lo digo en serio, cuando me ha tocado…

-¡Tío! – se quejó, ya empezando a cabrearse. – Llevas todo el puto día igual. Me alegro por ti pero basta ya.

-Javi, tío. – Rick le paró, le cogió del brazo y lo sacó de la pista para no entorpecer a sus amigos. – Me ha mirado a los ojos y a los labios. Eso es una señal, ¿no?

Javi suspiró y le miró.

-Puede ser. – hizo el intento de incorporarse al entrenamiento pero su amigo le volvió a parar. –Y sentí esa electricidad que dices que siempre sientes cuando tocas a Lanie o ella te toca a ti. Pude incluso sentir su calor corporal y fue una maravilla.

Javi miró a su amigo de nuevo. Después al entrenador y a su silbato, viendo cómo los estaba observando y se acercaba a grandes zancadas, visiblemente cabreado.

-Rick, deberías pedirle una cita.

-¿Una cita? – preguntó nervioso. – N-no…

-¿Y por qué no? No me hagas arrepentirme de lo que acabo de decir, teniendo en cuenta de que si la tenéis estarías hablando de eso durante un mes entero. – Javier resopló e hizo otra vez el intento de incorporarse al entrenamiento pero Rick le volvió a coger del brazo, deteniéndolo.

-¿Eso crees? ¿Crees que aceptaría? – dijo totalmente ilusionado, sonriendo y sintiendo cómo la emoción le invadía el cuerpo.

-¡Me cago en todo, Rick! ¡Pues claro! Y ahora lo siento pero no quiero que el entrenador Cross me cast…

-¡Rodgers y Esposito! – Javi enmudeció y tensó los hombros mientras que Rick se giró asustado al escuchar la voz tan grave del entrenador tan cerca de ellos. - ¿Por qué cojones estáis tanto de cháchara? ¿Acaso es la hora de salir a cotillear mientras hacéis tiempo para hacer la cena a vuestros maridos?

-No, señor. – respondieron los dos a la vez.

-¿VUESTRA CONVERSACIÓN ES MÁS IMPORTANTE QUE ESTE ENTRENAMIENTO?

-No, señor.

-PORQUE SI ES ASÍ ESPERAOS A QUE PARE A LOS DEMÁS Y NOS INVOLUCREMOS TODOS EN VUESTRA CONVERSACIÓN. YA QUE ES LO SUFICIENTEMENTE IMPORTANTE COMO PARAR ESTE ENTRENAMIENTO.

Tanto Rick como Javi tragaron saliva con dificultad.

-Os quiero ver ya dando diez vueltas a la pista. ¡YA! – inmediatamente hizo uso de su silbato, dejándolos sordos momentáneamente.

Javi miró con odio a su compañero y empezó a correr. Él sabía que era mejor acabar las vueltas e incorporarse con sus compañeros si no quería salir tarde, pues el entrenador no le dejaría irse hasta que no acabase el entrenamiento.

Pero Rick se quedó rezagado y volvió con el entrenador.

-Señor, Esposito no ha sido quien ha iniciado la conversación, he sido yo. Por favor, deje que se incorpore al entrenamiento y no le haga cumplir el castigo.

-Oh, en ese caso quiero verte en el suelo haciendo diez flexiones, ¡y después corriendo como tu amigo!

-Sí, señor. – Richard se tiró de inmediato al suelo a hacer las flexiones.

Observando toda esta situación estaba Ryan, que estaba sentado en la grada riendo a carcajadas y disfrutando de los castigos hacia sus amigos. Estiró las piernas para apoyarlas en el asiento de delante y se acomodó mejor el libro para intentar seguir estudiando cuando escuchó a su amiga Lanie con otra voz desconocida para él. Giró la cabeza y la vio con la nueva.

-Ey, Lanie. – Ryan les sonrió saludándolas y les hizo una seña con la mano para que se acercaran.

-No me digas que han castigado a Javi. – dijo Lanie sentándose a su lado, haciendo que Kate se sentara al lado de la afroamericana. – Se supone que teníamos prisa porque le iba a ayudar a estudiar para el examen que tenéis mañana. – se dejó caer en el asiento y negó con la cabeza.

-Sí. – Ryan soltó varias carcajadas y puso de nuevo las piernas en el suelo, inclinándose hacia delante. – Y a Rick también. Allí está, haciendo flexiones. – dijo señalándolo. Se giró hacia su amiga y observó a la nueva en silencio en unos segundos, fijándose como ésta iba observando a los chicos que en ese momento vestían camisetas granates con cada número correspondiente. Por un momento se preguntó si estaría viendo a Rick cumplir su castigo, pero vio en su mirada que buscaba a otra persona. –Hola, soy Kevin Ryan. – se presentó sonriente y sacando esa amabilidad que tanto le caracterizaba - Vamos a la misma clase. – explicó, una vez que Kate le escrutara con la mirada.

-Hola, yo soy Kate.

-Lo sé, te has presentado y te han presentado millones de veces. Además, todo el mundo habla sobre ti – dijo recordando a su amigo y su único tema de conversación.

-Ah, ¿sí? ¿Cosas buenas o malas?

-¿Malas? Nah, más bien buenas, muy buenas. – rió volviendo a recordar cómo hablando con los chicos sale el físico de la susodicha. Aunque a él le gustaba otra tenía que reconocer que Kate estaba muy bien.

-Kevin, ¿podrías decirle a Javi que cuando termine el entrenamiento apriete su culo y llegue rápido a mi casa? – le preguntó Lanie, dedicándole una mirada que hizo que Ryan no se lo pensara dos veces a la hora de aceptar. – Gracias. Kate, siento dejarte pero yo me tengo que ir ya para estudiar para mi examen.

-Oh, tranquila, puedo quedarme aquí con Kevin. Gracias por enseñarme las instalaciones. – dijo, quitándole importancia.

Lanie se fue despidiéndose de ellos y Kate se movió de sitio, poniéndose al lado de Kevin.

-¿Quién de todos estos hombres es el novio de Lanie?

-¿Ves aquel moreno de allá con cara de enfadado que se acaba de incorporar al grupo con el número 11?

Kate asintió y abrió los ojos.

-¿El stalker es el novio de Lanie?

-¿Stalker? – Kevin la interrogó, cuestionándose por qué ese mote, alzando las cejas.

-No para de observarme en clase. – Kate se dejó caer sobre el asiento, imitando la pose de Ryan, apoyando las piernas en la fila de delante. - ¿Lanie sabe que su novio no para de mirarme?

Kevin se rió. Él sabía que se cataría de sus miradas. Su amigo realmente no conocía la discreción.

-Tranquila, no quiere nada contigo.

Kate le miró duramente con lo que acababa de decir.

-O sea, él es muy feliz con Lanie, no le pondría los cuernos. – se explicó mejor. - Hay otros en clase que también te miran.

-¿Tú?

-¿Yo?- Ryan bajó las piernas y se giró completamente mirándola. – Puede que te mire pero no…

-Ya lo sé. – sonrió astutamente. Cuando vio su cara de incertidumbre se explicó – Eres el primer chico con el que hablo que no me ha mirado al escote, sino a los ojos. Eso demuestra respeto por las mujeres, posiblemente por tener hermanas. Tu manera de interactuar conmigo muestra interés, pero no interés romántico. Por otra parte, eres muy amable y todo un caballero, seguramente por ser irlandés. Sí, he descubierto que eres irlandés porque aparte de tu nombre, que es obviedad – enfatizó alzando las cejas y poniendo una mueca-, puede que hayas nacido aquí, pero tu acento y la manera de hablar que tienes dice mucho de tu familia. – levantó las manos excusándose. – Quería sacarte quién, además de ese tal Javier, me mira en clase. Pero también puedo deducir, por lo que veo, que eres muy amigo de tus amigos.

-Increíble… Das miedo.

-Además estás enamorado.

Kevin se quedó de piedra.

-¿Cómo coño has descubierto todo esto de mi?

Kate sonrió de nuevo.

-Observando, callando y pensando. – dijo, después de señalarse los ojos, la boca y la cabeza.

Kevin devolvió su mirada al equipo que se entrenaba, totalmente impactado.

-¿Quién es, Kevin? – dijo, acercándose a él y susurrándole al oído.

-¡Nadie! No me gusta nadie.

-Acabas de dejarme claro que no estás interesado en mi y eso quiere decir que estás ya pillado por otra chica.

Kevin la miró y rió.

-Eso ha sonado muy egocéntrico.

-Ya, me he dado cuenta. – ambos rieron.

-Mañana tenemos examen, ¿sabes? – dijo, alzando el libro, tratando de librarse pero Kate lo cogió y lo cerró.

-Por eso no te preocupes.

Kevin suspiró profundamente.

–Vale, pero no se lo digas a mis amigos. No soporto que me hagan burla. Me gusta Jenny. – dijo de carrerilla.

-¿La rubia bajita que va con Meredith y Gina? – Kevin asintió y Kate dio un gritito de alegría.

-¡Lo sabía!

-¿Cómo que lo sabías?

-Pegáis muchísimo. Cuando una llega nueva observa todo con detenimiento y en profundidad – se excusó encogiendo los hombros.

-Serías una buena detective…

Kevin frunció los labios y suspiró hondamente.

-Apenas hemos hablado. Estoy seguro de que no le gusto lo más mínimo.

-Kevin Ryan, eres uno de los chicos más buenazos que he conocido. Y mira si he conocido personas. Además, tienes unos ojos preciosos, ¿por qué no te aprovechas de eso y la tratas de seducir?

-Me siento halagado pero… me da vergüenza.

-Oh, ¿nunca has tenido novia?

-Sí, por eso me da vergüenza que me vean con ella y empiecen a hablar.

-Oh, ya empiezo a comprender. Tu ex es de este instituto, ¿verdad? – Ryan asintió. – Lo que no entiendo es por qué te importa tanto lo que piensen los demás. Así no vas a vivir en tu vida.

-Kate… – dijo bastante serio y con la cabeza gacha.

-Wow, esto parece demasiado serio, ¿qué pasa?

-Prométeme que no te reirás.

-Vale, lo prometo.

Ryan tomó aire mirando a los jugadores y después la miró.

-Te cuento esto porque sé que eres de confianza y sé que no se lo dirás a nadie. Al igual que tú yo también soy muy observador – sonrió de soslayo. – Puede que cuando estaba con mi ex pensara en otra chica mientras me enrollaba con ella.

-Y puede que esa chica fuera Jenny… - dijo, siendo incapaz de estarse callada. Cuando vio el silencio de Ryan lo confirmó. – No… - rápidamente se tapó la boca pero él y ale había escuchado reírse.

-¡Kate! – se cruzó de brazos.

-Vale, lo siento, pero tu ex no lo sabía, ¿no?

-Puede que se me escapara decir el nombre en voz alta de la otra chica…

-Joder, Kevin… - Kate estalló a carcajadas

Ryan, molesto, le arrebató su libro de sus manos y lo metió en la mochila.

-¿Qué haces?

-No me gusta que se rían de mí así que me voy a casa.- cuando se iba levantar lo cogió del brazo y le obligó a sentarse.

-Lo siento. – Ryan intentó levantarse pero ella se lo impidió de nuevo, borrando su sonrisa. – En serio, lo siento. Debes admitir que es gracioso – cuando vio la mirada que le dedicó en seguida rectificó – o curioso…

-No lo saben ni mis amigos.

-Tranquilo, no se lo diré a nadie.

-Gracias…

-Desgraciadamente sé lo que es estar en boca de todos. Y no te preocupes, yo te ayudaré a conquistarla. – dijo, cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa triunfal. De reojo pudo ver cómo éste sonreía.

Disfrutando de un silencio que se había instalado, nada incómodo para ambos, siendo fruto del comienzo de su amistad, Kate dijó su mirada en el 37 y en cómo éste la estaba mirado lascivamente. Levantó una mano y le saludó con una mirada provocativa, devolviéndole el tonteo, provocando que John sonriera ampliamente y le guiñara un ojo.

-¿Corewill? ¿En serio?

-¿Qué tienes en su contra?

-Es totalmente un payaso.

Kate le miró sin comprender.

-Todos hacéis ascos sobre él. –dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Es el tío más manipulador que he conocido. Es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para conseguir lo que se propone. – contestó, molesto tras recordar la zancadilla que les hizo en la cafetería para que hicieran el ridículo.

Kate lo miró y comprendió que si tenía esa opinión es porque tendría sus motivos. Pero ella también tenía sus motivos para interesarse tanto en él y de repente un click sonó en su cabeza.

-Ryan, ¿me podrías hacer un gran favor? – Enfatizó en "gran" - No se lo puedes contar a nadie.

-Supongo que es justo después de lo que te he contado. Dime.

-Verás, hay un sitio que quiero ir y necesito compañía…

* * *

Cuando Richard acabó el entrenamiento y se metió en el vestuario sus dos compañeros Matt y Joe eran los únicos que quedaban.

-Eh, Rodgers, a la próxima te pensarás lo de hablar tanto. – dijo Matt, riendo con Joe mientras recogían sus pertenencias.

-Ni lo dudéis, tíos.

-Nos vemos. – Joe le dio una palmada en el hombro y ambos se fueron, dejándolo solo.

Richard respiró profundamente, permitiendo que la humedad y el vapor que se conservaba en el ambiente inundara sus fosas nasales. Se fue hacia la única mochila que había en el banco y empezó a sacar todo lo necesario para ducharse.

Mientras sentía el agua fría calándose en su piel se permitió soltar un sonoro suspiro. Sólo de pensar que tenía que llegar a casa y estudiar ya provocaba que le invadiera una tremenda pereza. Así que debía darse prisa si no quería perder más tiempo. Rápidamente se enjabonó la cabeza y el cuerpo y una vez se aclaró, salió de la ducha anudándose la toalla a su cintura.

Secándose, decidió darse el lujo de disfrutar de la soledad y su silencio. Richard apreciaba la soledad, muchas veces la utilizaba para pensar, para aclarar sus ideas e incluso para inspirarse. Desde que un extraño le diera el libro de _Casino Royale_ cuando era niño, teniendo como resultado que se aficionara a las novelas de espionaje y novelas negras, decidió plasmar en papel sus propias ideas y escribir sus propias historias. Richard era muy receloso con sus historias y solo su madre sabía este pequeño secreto de su hijo. No obstante, siempre que podía participaba en concursos de relatos.

De hecho, en ese mismo momento su mente empezó a trabajar en una posible escena de asesinato. Richard se secó el cuerpo y se puso sus bóxer de licra rojo limpios, aquellos que le resaltaban su culo respingón. _Chico joven, acaba de terminar el entrenamiento, está comenzando a anochecer y está solo en el vestuario._ Echó mano de su desodorante y se lo echó por todo el cuerpo, a veces con solo el aroma del producto le bastaba y esta vez era uno de esos momentos. _Tal vez este chico se tratase de un testigo clave y por eso debe morir._ Cogió su pantalón vaquero y se lo puso lentamente, pensativo. _Pero debe morir de una forma inesperada, algo que no puede sentir ni intuir…_ Pero un carraspeo lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Rick se giró y lo que vio hizo que abriera los ojos pasmado. No se esperaba para nada que viera justamente a esa persona en la entrada de la sala. Juraría por Dios que era producto de su imaginación.

-Perdona, he entrado sin avisar. – susurró Kate, visiblemente impresionada. - Oh mierda, tendría que haber llegado antes. – bromeó con segundas, apoyándose en la puerta, observándolo a la vez que se mordía sin darse cuenta el labio. Ella sabía que aparecer por los vestuarios correría el riesgo de ver algún que otro chico desnudo. Pero en ese momento su interior se sentía triunfal por haber pillado a Richard vistiéndose. Se había permitido el lujo de observar el culazo que ese chico tímido tenía. Incluso la amplia espalda que se contrajo, marcando cada músculo al flexionarse. Cuando éste se hubo girado, le dio un rápido repaso por todo su torso desnudo, afirmando que cuando esa mañana le tocó el pecho supo que estaba bien cuidado.

-No te preocupes. – no supo cómo pero pudo formular una frase de carrerilla y sin trabarse. No era producto de su imaginación, ella estaba ahí delante suya.

Notando cómo el nerviosismo se apoderaba de su cuerpo, Richard terminó de abrocharse los pantalones y se giró para ponerse rápidamente la camiseta.

-No deberías habértela puesto, me estaba alegrando las vistas. – soltó, con un tono de fastidio.

Rick rió nervioso, a la vez que un tanto avergonzado y se volvió a dar la vuelta para guardar todo y cerrar la mochila. Su cerebro le pedía a gritos que saliera inmediatamente y se aventuraba a hacerlo cuando notó una presencia detrás suya.

-Iba en serio.

Kate se había acercado peligrosamente a él y aunque él se hubiera dado la vuelta, ella seguía acercándose. A Rick le costó trabajo tragar saliva. Se sintió petrificado, de piedra. Como si ella fuese Medusa y él hubiera observado las serpientes. Ese era el efecto que ella tenía en él. Lo tenía hechizado con cada movimiento y sonido que hacía. Para él era preciosa.

-¿B-buscabas a a-alguien? – enseguida se maldijo por tartamudear y más aún cuando empezó a notar cómo sus manos sudaban lentamente.

-Sí, a tu capitán… pero da igual.

Beckett ladeó la cabeza y observó el pelo del chico. Esta mañana estaba perfecto y ahora estaba totalmente desordenado. Y eso le encantaba, le hacía terriblemente sexy. Su olor masculino la estaba mareando y de repente sintió unas ganas terribles por meter sus dedos entre sus mechones y ordenarle el pelo. Y no se pudo resistir. Se volvió a acercar a él, y alzó una mano, peinándole delicadamente. Notando bajo sus dedos los mechones mojados de Rick, como también el visible nerviosismo de él. Pero no era lo único que Kate pudo notar. También notó cómo un bulto crecía del cuerpo de Rick y sonrió orgullosa de lo que había conseguido. Alzó la otra mano libre y le rodeó el cuello, empujándolo contra ella, afirmando mentalmente que Rick también estaba bien formado de ahí abajo. Observó cómo el joven no dejaba de mirarla asombrado, sus ojos azules se tornaban de un azul oscuro, casi negro, y estaba con la boca abierta, sin saber cómo responder a lo que le estaba haciendo. Ella se mordió el labio y acercó su cara a su oído.

-Te has puesto la camiseta al revés. – ronroneó en su oído tirando de la etiqueta en su cuello. – Por cierto, te queda muy bien el rojo. - Se separó de él y se despidió, dedicándole una sonrisa provocativa. No sabía qué le pasaba con ese chico pero adoraba provocarlo y ponerlo en situaciones comprometidas.

Richard no supo ni despedirse de ella. De nuevo se quedó solo y cuestionándose si se había quedado dormido en algún sitio y todo esto era un sueño. Al final se echó a reír y se desabrochó el pantalón. Tenía que volver a darse otra ducha fría.

* * *

Cuando Martha Rodgers llegó y entró a su casa lo que no esperaba encontrar era a su hijo, con la cara metida en un libro y con bolígrafo en mano en la cocina.

-¿Richard? – preguntó, provocando que éste enseguida alzase su cabeza.

-Ah, hola mamá. – sonrió radiante.

-¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas?

-Estudiando – se encogió de hombros.

-Ya lo veo, ¿no tienes un cuarto? – dijo, observando el plato que había dejado al lado de la mesa, donde residían unas migajas de pan.

-Sí, pero no tenía tiempo que perder así que he empezado a estudiar mientras cenaba. –explicó al ver a su madre observando todo desordenado.

Martha le dedicó una mueca y fue a servirse una copa de whiskey.

-Hijo, ¿por qué no te acuestas y descansas un rato? Ambos sabemos que rindes mejor por la mañana y es tarde, son las doce y media. – dijo mientras disfrutaba de un trago de whiskey.

-¿No es muy tarde para beber? – cuestionó, dejando el bolígrafo en la página en la que estaba y cerró el libro. - ¿No me vas a decir qué tal los ensayos hoy? – se levantó rascándose los ojos y desperezándose. - ¿Esos ensayos de esa obra que aún ni me has dicho cómo se llama ni qué papel tienes pero aseguras que será un exitazo?

-Richard… es tarde y estoy cansada. Tú estás cansado. – dio un largo suspiró y dejó la copa en la encimera. – Mañana te contaré, vete a dormir. – se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla pero él se separó.

-Mamá, ¿estás bien? Últimamente te he notado rara.

-Son demasiadas horas de ensayos y acabo agotada. No pasa nada, cariño. – le acarició la mejilla le dio volvió a besar, pero esta vez en la frente. Su mirada la escrutaba y ella deseaba que la dejara sola. Richard, finalmente encogió los hombros y sin estar convencido, le dio las buenas noches recogiendo su libro y subió a su cuarto.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Ante todo muchísimas gracias de nuevo por todos los follows, favs, reviews... es alucinante y disfruto muchísimo cuando me llegan notificaciones vuestras. Aún no me creo que ya tenga más de 1000 visitas, para mí es demasiado con el poco tiempo que llevo aquí jajajaja.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, aquel que vea Teen Wolf habrá captado demasiadas referencias y es que quería hacer un pequeño homenaje a una de las cosas que más me gusta de esa serie: el lacrosse y el entrenador jajaja.**

 **Quería también aclarar que la relación Rick-Kate va a ir poco a poco pero sí, ocurrirá lo que todos queréis ;)**

 **Finalmente quería informaros de que me voy de vacaciones exactamente un mes. Es por eso que he intentado subir este capítulo (es algo largo y apenas he podido parar para rectificar, de antemano lo siento) antes de irme debido a que no tendré wifi en el portátil y no podré actualizar, pero volveré.**

 **Podéis seguir dejándome reviews, yo os leeré encantada y agradecida.**

 **De nuevo, muchísimas gracias y nos vemos pronto.**

 **xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**_I'm back!_**

 ** _Muchas gracias por las reviews y por los nuevos lectores de esta historia. Me alegra que os guste._**

 ** _Sin más dilación, aquí os dejo el nuevo capítulo ;)_**

* * *

Se rascó la cabeza a la vez que recitaba en orden cronológico la historia y sus hechos, mencionando con seguridad los años y los autores que eran protagonistas en ese tema. Con habilidad, cogió su subrayador amarillo y lo hizo girar entre sus dedos. Aun repasando en voz alta, se aventuró a levantarse de la silla y estiró los músculos de su espalda engarrotada. Empezó también a andar, aunque fuera en círculos, por su cuarto a medida que recordaba todo lo que había estudiado esa tarde.

Había acabado su entrenamiento de lacrosse e inmediatamente, cegado por su responsabilidad, fue directo a su casa para poder estudiar. Su vida era estudiar, el equipo de lacrosse y escribir. Estaba en un curso delicado, un curso que influenciaría mucho en su futuro y por eso, Richard estaba más insistente que nunca estudiando para el bombardeo de exámenes que ya empezaba a sufrir.

Al acabar de repasar, totalmente satisfecho y orgulloso de sí mismo por avanzar tanto y quedarse con todo lo estudiado en una tarde, bajó a la cocina para poder servirse un poco de batido de chocolate. Un capricho que se daba de vez en cuando al estudiar. Justo cuando saboreaba ese líquido de chocolate tan refrescante escuchó la puerta de su casa abrirse. Se asomó al pasillo y observó con detenimiento a su madre entrar con bastante torpeza. Giró la cabeza para poder echar un vistazo rápido al reloj que se hallaba encima del horno y divisó las 19:50 pasadas.

-Hola, cariño. – le saludó alegremente su madre.

En seguida, Richard retrocedió la cara cuando sus fosas nasales se inundaron con el olor fuerte y familiar a alcohol. Le dedicó un gesto con la cabeza y retrocedió del todo para dejar su vaso de batido en el fregadero. Cuando se dio la vuelta para observarla con detenimiento, la encontró inclinándose y haciendo un intento de ponerse de puntillas para alcanzar una copa. Richard adivinó sus intenciones y se puso detrás de ella.

-Mamá, ¿estás bien?

-Sí, claro – soltó una risita y se dio la vuelta para mirarlo. - ¿En qué momento creciste tanto, Richard? – le cogió del moflete y ante tal aproximidad, su hijo pudo ver en sus ojos destellos rojos y un leve hinchazón en sus párpados. - ¿Por qué no me ayudas y me coges una copa? Eres más alto que yo y llegas con menos dificultad. – se giró, intentando llegar de nuevo al armario cuando Richard la cogió del brazo que alzaba.

-Mamá – al ver que no respondía, hizo un poco de fuerza y la giró. - ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué me estás ocultando?

-No ocurre nada, Richard. ¡Ya veo que no me quieres ayudar! – se deshizo bruscamente de su agarre y se dispuso a abandonar la cocina, con la idea de agarrar las botellas de vino que tenían en la vinoteca en el salón de estar, pero Richard la volvió a coger.

-Apestas a alcohol, joder. ¿Te crees que no me doy cuenta de que llevas días llegando tarde a casa y enseguida te pones a beber? – tiró de ella y la sentó en una de las sillas que tenían en la cocina. - ¿Qué cojones está pasando?

Martha le sostuvo la mirada. Fijó su mirada en los iris azules de su hijo, totalmente idénticos a los de ella, pero con pinceladas oscuras que le recordaban a su padre y suspiró. De pronto sentía que se ahogaba. El día en el que se enteró que su aventura y diversión de una noche le dejó las consecuencias de quedarse embarazada contempló la idea de abortar, pero por suerte cambió de idea gracias a sus padres. Sí, la idea de ser madre soltera le aterraba y dieciocho años más tarde, le seguía aterrando. Pero viendo cómo su hijo había crecido y con todos los momentos que le había regalado como su primera palabra _"mamá"_ , sus primeros pasos, su primera caída… se odió a sí misma por pensar en la idea de abortar y se juró así misma que haría todo lo posible por no hacer que Richard sufriera. Y eso ya no lo podía cumplir más.

-Eh, tranquila.

Martha no pudo soportarlo más y rompió a llorar. Richard se sentó a su lado, preocupado. Su madre no solía mostrarle sus emociones y verla llorando hacía que su corazón se paralizase por momentos, empatizando con ella en el dolor.

-Lo siento… - sollozó, escondiendo su cara entre sus manos.

-Mamá… - Richard le agarró las manos y se las separó de la cara.

-Richard… te mentí –él la miró sin entender. – No estoy en ninguna obra de teatro. Hace tiempo que no estoy en ninguna.

Richard aguantó la respiración, sus sospechas eran ciertas. Se levantó como un resorte y empezó andar vueltas por la cocina.

-¿Qué…? ¿Entonces dónde te ibas todos los días?

Se odiaba por su instinto y por tener razón. Sospechaba que su madre llevaba meses sin trabajar porque nunca le contaba nada sobre su nueva obra. Un sentimiento de rabia recorría todo su cuerpo.

-Daba vueltas por la ciudad, intentado buscar trabajo…

-Pero… pero, ¿Cuándo llegabas tarde?

-No encontraba nada, me desanimaba y decidía ir al bar…

 _«Y todos sabemos cómo acaba eso»_ , pensó con el ceño fruncido.

Richard paró en seco cuando su madre hipó, amenazando con volver a estallar en lágrimas. Delante suya vio cómo su madre se derrumbaba al no poder aguantar más el peso del secreto sobre sus hombros. Cogió un paquete de pañuelos y se volvió a sentar con ella, dejándole el paquete a su alcance.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – cogió aire y lo expulsó lentamente, tratando de tranquilizarse. Era consciente de que su madre no tenía la culpa en encontrar trabajo, pero no podía evitar enfadarse al sentirse engañado.

-Porque… no quería que te afectara toda esta situación… Tú deber es centrarte en tus estudios y disfrutar de tu adolescencia mientras yo trato de conseguir que tu cumplas lo tuyo…

-Pero mamá…

-Richard, estamos en bancarrota. Si no encuentro trabajo en dos meses podríamos vivir en la calle. Debo tres meses de pagos y no creo que pueda esquivarlos más…

-¿Qué?

-Nos van a echar porque no puedo pagar la casa.

-No… no puede ser. – volvió a llorar y Richard aguantó su compostura.

Si su madre era en esta ocasión la débil, él tenía que ser el fuerte.

-No siempre se gana… - dijo con delicadeza, posando una mano sobre su hombro. Cuando su madre alzó la mirada para verlo, ambos sonrieron recordando la frase que la abuela de Rick, la madre de Martha, siempre decía.

-…pero siempre nos la podemos ingeniar para salir airosos del problema – completó ella y Richard le secó las lágrimas con delicadeza con una sonrisa en la boca.

-Saldremos de ésta. Puedo – carraspeó nervioso y con precaución para no quebrarse la voz – puedo apuntarme a concursos de relatos donde premien con una buena bonificación de dinero. Sabes que suelo ganar. También puedo volver a dar clases particulares para sacar más dinero. Incluso si hace falta me puedo meter a jardinero.

Martha alzó una mano.

-Tu trabajo es estudiar. Este curso es bastante importante. No voy a permitir que salgas perjudicado por ayudar en nuestra economía. Y no me voy a rendir. No pararé hasta que encuentre trabajo, aunque sea de niñera.

Ambos rieron, sabían perfectamente que no tenía paciencia para cuidar niños, pero ese comentario provocó que con sus risas liberaran tensiones y preocupaciones.

-Cuéntame tu día – dijo, tras haberlo abrazado con fuerza.

-Examen, entrenamiento y estudiar.

-Es viernes, ¿y te pones a estudiar?

Richard se encogió de hombros.

-Mañana tengo partido, se me va la tarde y el examen es el lunes. No tengo tiempo que perder. Uno tiene su planificación.

Matha sonrió ante la explicación de su hijo.

-De todas las sorpresas que me he llevado en la vida, tú has sido lo mejor – dijo, acariciándole el pelo. - Pero prepárate para esa fiesta de tu amigo Bobby y no vuelvas hasta que sean mínimo las tres de la mañana. Haz algo que parezca que pruebe que eres hijo mío.

Richard sonrió ante la ocurrencia de su madre y subió escaleras arriba para prepararse.

* * *

Kevin Ryan aparcó el viejo coche de su padre. Tras asegurar que había cerrado bien el coche, insistiendo en intentar abrir la puerta de piloto, se guardó la llave en el bolsillo y anduvo hasta la casa que en ese barrio de los suburbios de Nueva York era la responsable de tanto ruido y gritos de jóvenes divirtiéndose. Localizar la fiesta no era difícil, en el principio de la calle ya se veían las luces del patio que sobresalían, al igual que al aproximarse un poco más, una estruenda música resonaba dándote la bienvenida.

Kevin se situó en la entrada en la casa y enseguida vio cómo Kate, que estaba dentro de la casa, al verle, dejaba su vaso de cubata y salía a recibirle.

-¡Ryan! – le saludó bastante alegre, probablemente afectada por el alcohol.

-Hola, Beckett – sonrió, devolviéndole el saludo mencionando su apellido. – Te veo muy feliz, ¿cuántos cubatas llevas?

-Eh, sólo llevo uno. Pero Bobby me lo ha cargado muchísimo, maldito cabrón – soltó una carcajada limpia y miró a su nuevo amigo. - ¡Qué guapo estás! – Dijo, tras observar cómo se había puesto un polo azul cielo, resaltando y combinando con el color de sus ojos – Me hiciste caso – sonrió dándole un golpe amistoso en el pecho, indicándole la indumentaria.

-¿Tú crees que estoy bien? – Preguntó nervioso – Las fiestas de Bobby siempre incluyen piscina pero como me dijiste que Jenny venía decidí no ponerme el bañador. Quiero decir, yo la quiero conquistar con mi forma de ser, no…

Kate paró la velocidad del chico que tenía al hablar, señalando con el pulgar detrás de ella, disimuladamente. O eso intentó, pero ella misma se dio cuenta de su brusquedad al señalar y se rio.

-La he dejado allí bebiendo, pero le he dicho que volvería enseguida. Así que vamos. – lo cogió, tirando de él para entrar en la casa. – Pero como te veo un poco tenso, primero te vas a tomar un par de chupitos.

-No quiero beber mucho, tengo que conducir.

Pero Kate lo ignoró y cogió un par de vasos de chupitos. Se los puso en el pecho a Kevin, obligándolo a que cogiera los vasos y echó tequila. Después, con un poco de torpeza, cortó una rodaja de limón.

Ella fue la primera en beber, en sentir la calidez del tequila agarrándose a su garganta. Después el jugo del limón, al morder la rodaja y por último la sal, avivando sus ganas de repetir. Soltó un gemido de satisfacción y miró a Ryan con una sonrisa, esperando que él también bebiera. Le metió prisa poniéndole la rodaja de limón que ella utilizó, pero enarcó una ceja cuando él pensó en cogerla.

-Sabes que lo que tengo no llega a ser ninguna enfermedad y que para contagiarte lo que tengo tendrías que meter tu pene en mi vagina, ¿no?

-Ya, pero bueno, técnicamente…

Kate puso los ojos en blanco y le cortó una rodaja a él.

-Toma, ahora ya no tienes excusa– dijo, tras darle el limón.

-Kate esto es serio – dijo, mientras observaba cómo se preparaba otro chupito y hacía una mueca al beberlo - Debes abstenerte en tener relaciones sexuales dos meses.

-Estoy limpia, sólo una pequeña infección insignificante por un gilipollas.

-Lo sé, aún me entran escalofríos cuando recuerdo a tu ginecólogo preguntándome si a mí también me tenía que hacer una revisión.

-Pues eso, el gilipollas sí que se tendría que preocupar. No yo. Lo que tengo ni llega a ser infección, lo he pillado a tiempo.

-Pero tú misma lo has dicho...

-Vale, no voy a follar con nadie ni hoy ni en dos meses – terminó de decir al ver su mirada. – Pero no me prives de divertirme y ahora bebe.

Ryan alzó el chupito, dedicándoselo y degustó el tequila quemándole la garganta. Después mordió la rodaja de limón para apaciguar ese ardor y finalmente chupó la sal que se había echado en la mano. Kate dio alegremente un par de palmadas y lo llevó hasta Jenny.

-Kate, por fin vuelves. Lo siento, pero tu cubata ha caído – comentó Jenny con aire distraído y bastante relajada.

Kate la observó y puso una mueca.

-Por lo que veo sentó muy bien.

-Oh, demasiado bien – ambas rieron y Jenny se dio cuenta de la presencia del irlandés – Hola, Kevin. Te veo muy bien.

-Hola Jenny – respondió él, luciendo una sonrisa sincera – Bueno, nada comparable a ti. Mírate.

Jenny se sonrojó y Kate sintió por momentos que su presencia sobraba entre los dos ante las miradas que se estaban echando.

-Me apetece bailar, ¿vienes? – preguntó Jenny, mirando a Kate.

-Oh, ahora no me apetece, después – Kate le dio un codazo a Kevin cuando Jenny se giró para irse cerca de la música a bailar.

-Mierda, tendría que haber bebido más chupitos – susurró Ryan – Espera Jenny, voy contigo.

-¡Genial! Me encanta esta música para bailar… - dijo mientras se alejaban bajo la mirada atenta de Kate.

-Y ahora me toca a mí disfrutar – dijo restregándose las manos, investigando con la mirada donde estaría ese chico tan apuesto.

* * *

En el amplio patio de la casa de Bobby, los jóvenes adolescentes se concentraban bebiendo, riendo, cantado, bailando e incluso dando exhibiciones de saltos en la piscina entre gritos y risas.

Allá en un rincón del patio, sentados estaban Richard, Lanie y Javier mientras observaban la gran fiesta que Bobby había organizado.

-Lo peor es que me toca fingir y ser fuerte por mi madre. Pero esto me está matando. Saber que nos pueden desahuciar… - Rick escondió la cabeza entre sus brazos, al estar sentado en el suelo quedaba totalmente refugiado.

-Oh, Rick… - Lanie posó una mano sobre su hombro, tratando de mostrar consuelo.

A su lado, Espo le agarró del hombro, le dio un leve apretón y le ofreció beber de su cubata. Richard lo aceptó y le dio un largo trago, saboreando la ginebra con lima y se permitió soltar un suspiro.

-Y seamos sinceros, el mundo de la actuación es un mundo complicado. Y si mi madre no ha podido encontrar nada con la experiencia que tiene… - Richard rio a carcajadas, sorprendiendo a sus amigos con tal reacción, pues momentos antes parecía que en cualquier momento rompería a llorar.

-Tío, os podéis quedar en mi casa. A mi vieja no le importaría. – ofreció Javier, mostrando empatía. Él también estuvo a punto de vivir una situación similar.

Richard negó con la cabeza.

-Te lo agradezco, Sito. Esperemos no llegar a ese punto – dio otro trago largo y se permitió perder la noción unos segundos, notando que el alcohol se le estaba subiendo más de la cuenta – Lo que sí me vas a permitir es quedarme con tu cubata – sonrió de medio lado, alzando una de sus cejas, Espo no tuvo más remedio que hacerle un gesto, indicándole que era todo suyo.

-Eh, tengo lo perfecto para subirte un poco los ánimos.

Esposito se puso de pie y empezó a hurgar en sus bolsillos. Cuando lo sacó, sonrió con una sonrisa pilla y se agachó delante de Rick, quedándose de cuclillas.

-Cortesía de Bobby.

-Oh, Bobby. Él sí que sabe satisfacer a sus invitados. Por algo es el mejor anfitrión.

Espo encendió el porro y se lo tendió a su amigo.

-¿Ya empezáis con eso? – Lanie se levantó, un tanto asqueada por el olor que la droga desprendía a causa de la calada que le dio a Rick.

-Chica, Rodgers necesita alejarse un poco de toda esa mierda. Míralo, qué bien le está sentando.

Le señaló riéndose y Richard le acompañó con un par de carcajadas, disfrutando del porro y totalmente ajeno a los gritos que se escuchaban de la gente.

-¿Quieres un poco Lanie? – Rick le ofreció el porro y levantó una ceja – Es droga terapéutica, doctora – añadió, con un tono burlón y haciéndole un guiño a la profesión que ella ansiaba estudiar.

-Voy a ignorar ese comentario porque ya estás algo ciego y lo estás pasando mal.

Javier se volvió a reír sonoramente y terminó cayendo de culo al suelo. Los dos chicos se rieron y Lanie puso los ojos en blanco, dándose la vuelta para sonreír ante la torpeza de su novio cuando vio a Kate andando bastante torpe pero aparentando estar enfadada. Le hizo una seña con la mano, captando su atención y la invitó a acercarse.

A medida que se iba acercando, Lanie podía escuchar a la perfección la cantidad de palabrotas que Kate iba mascullando por el camino con bastante furia.

-¿Qué te pasa?

Kate le hizo un aspaviento con la mano, frunciendo el ceño.

-No me hagas hablar, me cago en la puta y en ese hijo de puta – dijo, con un enfado visible pero también con los efectos de alcohol presentes.

Lanie enarcó las cejas, cuestionándose el enfado de la chica. Cuando ésta vio a Rick y a Javi riéndose, ajenos totalmente a ellas y a la fiesta, se acercó a ellos para investigar por qué tantas risas. Cuando los dos chicos se dieron cuenta de su presencia, Javi la saludó con un leve gesto de cabeza. Sin embargo, Rick calló de inmediato, deleitándose con el conjunto sencillo que Kate había elegido. Vestía unos shorts vaqueros que acompañaban a una blusa negra que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros, mostrando una sensualidad y provocando en Richard un aumento de testosterona, obligándolo a sacudirse la camiseta blanca básica que vestía para desacalorar su cuerpo.

-Eso es justo lo que necesito – se agachó frente a ellos y se tomó la libertad de apoyar una mano sobre la rodilla de Rick para equilibrarse. Gesto que provocó que Rick abriera la boca y fijara su mirada aún más en ella si es que era posible. El intento que hizo para calmarse fue fallido - ¿Puedo? – le preguntó a Rick con una sonrisa provocativa.

-¿Eh? – dijo él, totalmente desconcertado.

Kate señaló el porro que éste tenía en su mano izquierda y Richard tardó unos segundos en responder hasta que asintió, energéticamente. Kate se sentó a su lado para darle una calada y antes de que ocurriese nada, Lanie aprovechó para acercarse a Javier y tocarle el hombro.

-Javi, vamos a bailar.

-¿Ahora? – preguntó, alzando la cabeza para mirarla, un tanto holgazán y deseoso de seguir fumando.

-Sí, ahora – dijo tajante y tiró de él hasta levantarle - Nos vemos, chicos – rápidamente se alejaron de ellos.

Javier, a regañadientes dijo:

-Pero ese era mi porro… - se soltó de Lanie, ya que lo había cogido del brazo para andar más rápido - ¡Apenas lo he probado!

-¿No querías que ayudara a Rick a acercarse a Kate? – se acercó a él, enarcando una ceja y dejando que procesara la situación.

-Oh… - murmuró cuando se hizo un _click_ en su cabeza - ¿Qué haría yo sin ti? – exclamó divertido, antes de besarla.

Cuando Kate se sentó a su lado, su aroma fue como si le envolviera, abrazándolo. Lo tenía plenamente embelesado, mirándola, observando cada gesto que hacía. Cuando vio que su mirada se inclinaba hacia el porro y después clavaba sus pupilas en él, por fin reaccionó y se lo tendió.

-Oh, mierda – dijo tras intentar darle una calada – Se ha apagado. ¿No tendrás un mechero, verdad?

Richard rápidamente se palpó los bolsillos hasta que vio el mechero de Javi a su lado. Debió haberse caído de él cuando Lanie lo levantó. Lo cogió y se lo tendió, con una mueca que le salió por nerviosismo. Su aparición le sintió como si se le pasara los efectos del alcohol y de la droga.

-Joder, hoy no es mi puto día – se quejó otra vez, con su enfado en aumento. Kate intentaba encenderlo pero el mechero se apagaba a causa del viento que se estaba levantando. Lo agitó y lo volvió a intentar varias veces, sin éxito.

Rick se quedó por unos segundos embobado, observando cómo el pelo liso de Kate se movía con delicadeza por el viento, e inhaló su familiar aroma. Se había fijado que se había planchado el pelo y no presumía de esos tirabuzones que a él le resultaban encantadores y la verdad, es que el pelo liso tampoco le sentaba tan mal.

De repente sintió un subidón, notando los efectos del alcohol de nuevo en su cuerpo y se inclinó hacia ella. Acercándose para, con sus grandes manos, rodear las diminutas de ella para cubrirlas del aire y así poder encender el dichoso porro. Kate encendió el mechero y Richard sonrió ante la imagen del rosto de Kate iluminado por la llama, resaltando sus iris pardos y esa diminuta y adorable peca que acababa de descubrir debajo de su ojo izquierdo. Beckett le dio una calada, cerrando los ojos y degustando para después expulsar el humo, inclinando ligeramente los labios hacia arriba para que no le diera a Richard, ya que lo tenía demasiado cerca.

-Gracias, Crokers – frunció el ceño, siendo consciente de que el muchacho no se apellidaba así y volvió a intentarlo - ¿Ropers? ¿Rokers?

-Rodgers – rio él corrigiéndola, ella volvió a dar una calada y se rio.

-Lo siento, tu apellido resulta un poco difícil de recordar y de pronunciar cuando vas contentilla por el alcohol – soltó otra risa en voz baja que provocó que la sonrisa de Rick se ensanchara más. Ella lo podía llamar como quisiera que a él no le importaría. – Mmmhh… - Kate soltó un sonido de satisfacción y después volvió a reír – Oh, cómo necesitaba esto.

-Mal día, por lo que veo.

Richard se alejó de ella, volviendo a su sitio de antes y se reclinó hacia atrás, estirando los brazos y las piernas. Kate le ofreció el porro pero él negó con la cabeza.

-Primero el examen ese de filosofía en el cual me han jodido viva – enumeró, indicando con un dedo – Después ahora, ese hijo de puta… - masculló, apretando las mandíbulas.

-¿Quién? – preguntó, curioso.

Kate soltó una risa sarcástica y dijo en un tono mordaz:

-Tu mierda de capitán – Richard frunció el ceño y notó cómo una ráfaga de celos le invadía, encendiendo todas sus alarmas - ¿Te puedes creer que me dice toda esa mierda de vente a la fiesta, mandándome indirectas para que luego lo encuentre enrollándose con Meredith? – Richard se sintió extrañamente aliviado - Maldito hijo de puta. Si se cree que tengo que estar suspirando por él está muy equivocado. Ni que yo ahora tuviera que joderme. Puto cabrón de mierda.

-Demasiadas palabrotas en muy pocas frases – sonrió, elevando una ceja divertido, provocando que Kate también esbozara una sonrisa y fijara su mirada en algún punto – Corewill es un tanto ambicioso. Pero si me permites el comentario… no sabe lo que se pierde – confesó, un poco ruborizado, dejando que el alcohol destrozase esa barrera que limitaba decir las cosas.

La miró y al verla con el ceño fruncido y los ojos entornados, mirando hacia algún punto y seria, le entraron las dudas de que la hubiera cagado y se incorporó, dispuesto a disculparse cuando ella habló.

-Mierda, hazme un favor – rápidamente apagó el porro y se subió encima de él, dejando su trasero en los muslos de Rick – Sígueme el rollo – susurró, escondiendo su cara en el hueco que había entre el cuello y el hombro del chico.

-¿Qué…? – Richard no podía creérselo. Aguantó la respiración ante la sorpresa, pero cuando ella se restregó, provocándolo ya que se había acercado peligrosamente a su miembro viril, su corazón empezó a bombardear frenéticamente, obligándolo a tomar una bocanada de aire. Invadido por la dulce fragancia que desprendía, se aceleró aún más cuando Kate le dio un suave mordisco en la oreja y notó su cálido aliento contra su piel. Se mordió los labios para no soltar un gemido.

-Sígueme el rollo Rodgers, por favor – repitió, rogándole, y cogió las manos del chico, que se habían quedado en el aire sin saber qué hacer, y las puso sobre su cintura.

-Oh, Dios… - gimió, tras sentir otro restregón por parte de ella.

Como vio que no reaccionaba, se sentó más cerca, esta vez directamente encima de sus partes nobles y pasó sus brazos, rodeándole el cuello. Se acercó a su oído para volver a suplicarle cuando ya notó las grandes manos de Rick moviéndose sobre su cintura. Juntas trazaron tímidas caricias en círculos hasta que se separaron e hicieron sus propios caminos solas. Una de ellas subió despacio, de una manera delicada, colándose por debajo de su blusa, acariciando la suave piel de su espalda haciendo zigzag con la yema de sus dedos, provocando que Kate sintiera un escalofrío que le obligara a estremecerse. La otra, en cambio, se quedó parada y un poco dudosa, pero tal y como si fuera una competición por ver cuál de las dos manos hacía sentir más a Kate y Richard hechizado por su aroma y en gran parte armado de valor por el alcohol, bajó su mano parada hasta el trasero de la chica y lo estrujó, como también lo empujó para que ambos sexos se rozaran sobre la tela de la ropa. Kate ahogó un suspiro placentero al notar la creciente erección de Rick. Debía admitir que estaba sorprendida porque pensaba que no respondería pero ahora se encontraba en una encrucijada. Debía mantenerse con los pensamientos claros para no perder el control, cosa que le estaba siendo imposible.

Cuando vio a John a lo lejos, sabiendo que la estaba buscando, su cerebro trabajó a gran velocidad para planear un plan de celos y hacerle saber que no le había sentado mal pillarle con Meredith enrollándose. Cuando se subió encima de Rick, rogándole que le ayudara, Kate pensó en dejar que Rick la tocase un poco y en fingir un par de gemidos para poner celoso a John.

Pero para sorpresa de ella, Rick se humedeció los labios y comenzó a dejarle un camino de pequeños besos, un tanto tímidos e inexpertos, por la columna de su cuello, centrándose en esa zona donde el pulso de Kate se sentía que bombardeaba a gran velocidad por la gran excitación y el gran calor que estaba sintiendo por dentro. La barba incipiente de Rick tampoco le ayudaba a guardar la cordura, ese roce áspero contra su piel la estaba volviendo loca y notaba cómo se humedecía a gran velocidad. Su cuerpo convulsionaba ante sus caricias y ella quería más.

-Kate.

Cerró los ojos y metió sus dedos en el cuero cabelludo de Rick, ladeando la cabeza para permitirle más acceso a su cuello. Sintió el fuerte placer y no pudo evitar soltar un gemido ronco cuando Rick le mordió juguetón la piel y después tras depositar un beso, succionó la piel lastimada y la lamió. Rick, al escuchar su gemido, tampoco pudo evitar alzar su cadera para rozarse más con ella.

-¡Eh!

Kate abrió los ojos y tiró un poco de los mechones para alejar a Rick. Sin embargo, él siguió besando su piel, ascendiendo, trazó un camino hasta llegar a sus labios. Él estaba dispuesto a besarla y lo hubiera hecho si Kate no hubiera girado la cabeza, consciente de lo que iba a hacer Rick. Richard sólo consiguió dejar un beso cerca de la cornisura de sus finos labios.

-John – carraspeó, intentando hablar sin mostrar claramente su excitación mediante la ronquez al hablar-, ¿qué quieres? Estoy algo ocupada, si no ves bien.

John se quedó callado y se inclinó para poder ver con quién se estaba enrollando.

-¿Con Rodgers? – exclamó, bastante sorprendido.

Kate enarcó una ceja y se volvió hacia Richard. Aún teniendo los dedos sobre su cabello, le dio un suave tirón para que alzara la cabeza y así poder dedicarse algo de atención a la piel de su cuello, sobre todo besar esa nuez tan masculina que le encantaba.

-Meredith se me tiró encima, yo no quería – empezó a excusarse, pero al ver que ella no le hacía caso y seguía besando el cuello de Rick los separó.

-Que me da igual – replicó ella, deshaciéndose de su agarre – Pírate, no quiero nada contigo.

-Sí, tío – dijo Rick con la voz ronca. Al darse cuenta carraspeó rápidamente – Pírate y déjanos.

-Tú de qué coño vas.

Rick frunció el ceño e hizo el intento de levantarse pero Kate le puso una mano sobre su pecho, empujándolo levemente para que no lo hiciera.

-Vete.

-Pero Kate…

-He dicho que te vayas y que me dejes en paz, imbécil – le miró duramente y John titubeó, pero accedió no sin antes amenazar a Richard.

-Mira cómo tiemblo – Rick alzó una mano y la movió como si sufriera un tembleque, pero John ya estaba dándoles la espalda para alejarse de ellos.

Kate rio ante la ocurrencia del joven y se quitó de encima suyo, sentándose a su lado.

-Siento haberte utilizado para darle celos – comentó tras un momento de silencio.

-No hay problema. Lo puedes hacer cuantas veces quieras.

En seguida reaccionó a lo que había dicho y la miró, con los ojos abiertos y sorprendidos.

-Lo siento, lo siento. Es el alcohol que me tiene…

Ella rio sonoramente, restándole importancia.

-¿Quieres que me ponga encima para tapar la tienda de campaña? – preguntó, de manera sugerente al observar de reojo que la erección de Rick aún seguía marcándose en su bañador.

Richard rio ante la broma, pero enmudeció cuando ella se subió de nuevo hábilmente a su regazo. Pensaba que la proposición que le hizo era una broma.

Kate volvió a besarle el cuello y justo debajo de su oreja izquierda se entretuvo juguetonamente, succionando la delicada piel.

-Kate… - gimió él-, John ya no está aquí…

Kate subió dejando su propio camino de besos y le mordió la oreja.

-Lo sé.

\- …Así no… me ayudas a… ya sabes… - dijo, entrecortadamente.

-Lo sé – rio ella relajadamente-, pero amigo, yo no voy a ser la única que mañana se levante con un chupetón en el cuello – sonrió y al ver la cara sonrojada de Rick, le acarició la mejilla. Paseando sus dedos, subió hasta peinarle el flequillo alborotado que ella le había dejado y después dejó reposar su mano contra su mejilla. Rick cerró los ojos y ladeó la cabeza, sintiendo esas dulces caricias recientes, como ella, por toda su piel.

Kate se quedó mirándolo e inconscientemente se mordió el labio al fijar su mirada en los labios entreabiertos de él. Después volvió a mirarle a la cara y al ver que aún seguía con los ojos cerrados, decidió seguir jugando un poco más con él. Sacando sus uñas, la mano libre que tenía, empezó a bajarla por todo su pecho, notando el agradable calor del cuerpo de Rick, que transpiraba fácilmente a través de la básica que vestía. Coló su mano por debajo de la camiseta e hizo el mismo recorrido a la inversa. Notando los abdominales algo marcados y sus pectorales, como también una suave pelusilla que se concentraba sobre éstos. Richard, comparado con John, era mucho menos musculoso pero tampoco estaba tan mal. Y por fin lo acababa de comprobar perfectamente.

Richard abrió los ojos nervioso y algo tenso cuando sintió sus caricias tan ardientes y se separó de ella. Kate se mordía el labio, sonriendo y aparentando ser inocente de la provocación, cuando él se levantó de golpe.

-S-será mej…jor que me dé un chapuzón.

En un rápido movimiento se quitó las chanclas de una sacudida por parte de sus pies y la camiseta, alzando los brazos y permitiendo que Kate se deleitase con su físico antes de que corriese a tirarse a la piscina y le gritara que le guardara la ropa. Kate rio por lo bajo ante la reacción de él y agarró su camiseta. Sin darse cuenta e inconscientemente la llevó hacia su nariz y olfateó cerrando los ojos para sentir cómo el olor de Rick se impregnaba en sus fosas nasales y suspiró. Había estado cerca. Demasiado cerca. Casi se quemaba con el fuego y eso le había encantado.

* * *

 _ **Estuvo cerca... jajaja, muchas gracias por leer!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Enjoy! :)**_

* * *

Richard estaba totalmente acostumbrado a los cambios de humor de su madre. Ella era una caja de sorpresas, pero literal. Es por ello que no se sorprendió cuando tras haber pasado ese momento de desahogo, semanas después apareciera por casa casi dando brincos de alegría. Ella no solía mostrarle cuándo estaba mal, pero sí cuándo estaba bien.

Llegó del instituto cuando Martha ya estaba alrededor del piano en el salón de estar, bailando alegremente un animado jazz que había puesto en el antiguo tocadiscos de su abuelo. Su experiencia en días anteriores le había obligado a hacer como una pequeña inspección en busca de alguna copa con restos de alcohol, no obstante, no halló ninguna prueba y cuando se acercó hasta ella, ésta enseguida le abrazó, estrujándolo entre sus brazos.

No le estrujaba de esa manera desde que era un niño y le anunciara que sería la protagonista en un gran musical de Broadway. Días después del estreno, recordaba cómo su madre se hundía con las críticas y el nefasto show que ofrecieron, pero también recordaba cómo al día siguiente de su bajón emocional, su madre se reía a carcajadas con un hombre alto y algo corpulento que llevaba un bigote al estilo Dalí. Le obligaron a ver una película y a subir el volumen y ambos se perdieron en el piso de arriba. Rick tenía tan solo 9 años, pero sabía perfectamente lo que su madre hacía, así que subía el volumen y aprovechaba para disfrutar de su peculiar maratón de _La guerra de las galaxias_.

No pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio cuando su madre, tras soltarle del abrazo ante la insistencia de él, le comunicara que tenía otras dos entrevistas de trabajo. En las últimas semanas sólo encontró una. Richard ya supo que por hacer la broma el otro día, sería para cuidar niños. En efecto, cuando su madre volvió diciendo que era para cuidar a tres niños, también supo antes de que ella lo dijera que no la habían cogido. Ella no tenía paciencia ni trato con niños y menos estar pendiente y cuidar tres.

Richard sabía cómo era su madre y por eso cuando ella se fijó en el chupetón que llevaba su hijo en el cuello, se vio esclavizado temporalmente ayudando más de la cuenta en las tareas de la casa para no escuchar los comentarios de su madre. Prefería ser una marioneta que limpiase la casa a escuchar el interrogatorio que su madre le dispararía en cualquier momento. Un punto a favor para él fue la entrevista de trabajo para cuidar a los niños, que ocurrió en el mismo espacio de tiempo, puesto que parecía haber disipado la curiosidad de su madre en saber cómo la fue la noche a su hijo e indagar para saber con quién estuvo y si hizo algo más.

Sus amigos, en cambio, cuando Richard les contó lo sucedido adquirieron una actitud de incredulidad. Esposito negaba lo que Richard afirmaba. Defendía plenamente que se lo estaba inventando y que fue todo producto de su imaginación tras haberse pasado bebiendo. Ryan, por su parte, permaneció callado a la vez que escondía una sonrisa y negaba con la cabeza. A simple vista parecía que ninguno se creía lo que había vivido con Kate.

Kate.

Ay, Kate Beckett.

Richard se sentía como un completo imbécil.

Después del gran acercamiento que tuvieron, independientemente de que fuese para darle celos a John, él no se atrevía a establecer una conversación con ella desde aquella noche. Se sentía estúpido por depender del alcohol para poder estar y hablar con ella. Sin embargo, él sentía que ella le dedicaba miradas, sobre todo en clase. Al menos por su parte no podía dejar de mirarla completamente embobado y fantaseando con ella, pero cuando ella le devolvía la mirada, siendo consciente de que la observaba, él se obligaba a apartarla rápidamente y disimular.

Cuando el lunes siguiente a la fiesta la encontró en su taquilla, sacando sus cosas, frunció el ceño cuando a ella no le vio el chupetón que le hizo y se volvió por unos instantes inseguro. Su inexperiencia podría haberle hecho pensar que era totalmente un inútil a la hora de calentar a una mujer y estaba segurísimo de que ella lo había notado. Pero enseguida apareció el recuerdo de ella gimiendo, mientras le acariciaba el pelo y ladeaba la cabeza para que él pudiera besarle mejor el cuello, como también las caricias que ella le dedicaba a él. Él solito se estaba haciendo un lio y un quebradero de cabeza cuando Kate pasó por su lado le susurró " _Maquillaje_ ", a la vez que le dedicaba una mirada lasciva sobre todo su cuerpo que le hizo aguantar la respiración, y a continuación, sonreír como un completo idiota. Totalmente hipnotizado con aquella chica que parecía que no le temía a nada.

La vibración procedente de su móvil el bolsillo le hizo dejar de pensar en Kate. Su madre le llamaba para saber cuánto iba a tardar en llegar a la casa. La caja de sorpresas Martha Rodgers había hecho que Richard cogiese su bicicleta y dinero para el metro para trasponer a un barrio casi a las afueras de Nueva York.

-Mamá, que ya voy de camino – informó tras descolgar el teléfono.

-Date prisa, por favor, este empleo pinta demasiado bien.

Richard resopló y colgó, acelerando con la bicicleta, fijándose en las esquinas de las calles para dar con el nombre de la calle donde se encontraba la dichosa casa.

Cuando estaba en su cuarto estudiando y su madre le llamó, pidiéndole que fuera a la casa donde tenía la entrevista para cocinar le contestó que estaba loca. Pero al escuchar el tono que empleó para decir su nombre, supo que iba en serio y que debía presentarse de inmediato si no quería que su vida se convirtiera en un infierno lleno de reproches gracias a su madre.

Y ahora estaba completamente perdido en un barrio donde para él todas las casas eran iguales. Para colmo, no podía valerse del internet del móvil porque hace poco gastó los megas. Mascullando un par de palabrotas, se bajó hábilmente de la bicicleta y empezó a andar lentamente, buscando algún cartel en las esquinas de la calle donde pusiera "Baker Street" y poder dar con la dichosa casa.

Suerte para él, finalmente consiguió dar con una madre de gemelos y otro pequeñajo pelirrojo que, tras reñir y suplicar a sus hijos que la dejasen hablar con el muchacho, le informó que ya había pasado la calle. Tras las nuevas indicaciones, Rick tuvo que retroceder el paso y andar diez minutos hasta dar con la maldita casa.

Dejó la bicicleta apoyada en las vallas del jardín. Echó un escueto vistazo a la casa que se encontraba frente a él y silbó ante la belleza y la grandeza. Él no acostumbraba a vivir en tales sitios. Siempre había estado en pisos o en casas viejas con doble piso. Se rascó levemente la cabeza mientras trataba de descubrir dónde estaba la puerta trasera. No comprendía por qué su madre le había insistido que entrase por dicha puerta. Hábilmente, de un salto y apoyando levemente las manos en las vallas, consiguió entrar dentro del amplio jardín. Tras observar la gran jardinería que los dueños de la casa tenían y reírse de los duendecillos y gnomos que adornaban la estancia, se dirigió a la puerta trasera.

-Madre, ni en tus sueños conseguiríamos vivir en una casa como esta – dijo risueño, apoyado en la puerta y asustando a su madre, puesto que estaba concentrada dejando varios ingredientes sobre la encimera.

Rick se permitió el lujo de observar detenidamente la majestuosa cocina donde se hallaba su madre perdida de nervios. Los dueños de la casa tenían muebles antiguos que combinaban a la perfección dándole un toque refinado y bastante acogedor.

-¡Por fin! –rápidamente le cogió del brazo y lo llevó al fregadero. Ante los nervios de ella, él no puso objeción y se lavó las manos de manera fugaz - ¡Has tardado muchísimo! – protestó ella, Rick fue a hablar cuando le interrumpió – Ya no sabía qué más excusas poner…

-Bueno, esto lo podrías haber evitado si cocinases tú.

Martha le mandó callar y subió el volumen de la radio, que hasta el momento había permanecido en un volumen bastante bajo.

-Ambos sabemos cómo cocino – se quedó callada y al verlo parado y evitando darle la razón, cayó en la cuenta de que debería estar cocinando ya -. Por favor, prepara esa pasta carbonara tan deliciosa tuya – le hizo aspavientos con las manos, metiéndole prisa y Richard en seguida se puso manos a la obra a picar la cebolla. Satisfecha al ver que su hijo empezaba a cocinar, continuó excusándose – Mary Alice ha hablado muy bien a esta gente de mí. No puedo permitirme causar una mala impresión. Este trabajo es una maravilla hijo. En unos cuantos meses podré saldar las cuentas, incluso nos podremos permitir el lujo de unas vacaciones en el Caribe con lo que voy a cobrar – exclamó en susurros, totalmente emocionada e ilusionada.

-Siento ser aguafiestas – dijo, sacándola de su ensoñación. Llenó una cacerola con agua, sal y especias y la puso a cocer – Pero aún no te han cogido – enarcó una ceja al ver la felicidad de su madre.

Como Richard se volvió a quedar parado, Martha le volvió a hacer un gesto para que siguiera cocinando. Éste suspiró y empezó a hacer la salsa de tomate.

-He bordado la entrevista con mis encantos.

Richard se giró para mirarla y frunció el ceño, asustado al pensar qué había hecho.

-No esos encantos – le recriminó ella y le dio un suave golpe en el hombro -, es un matrimonio con una hija y me ha entrevistado la pareja junta. Bueno, el marido se ha tenido que ir por una cuestión de trabajo y me he quedado a solas con la mujer. Al presentarme y decirle que soy actriz y tras nombrarle algunos de mis mejores proyectos se ha quedado fascinada y encantada con tener a alguien como yo – sonrió con autosuficiencia -. Básicamente el trabajo es limpiar la casa. Es perfecto.

-Si es solo limpiar la casa, ¿por qué me has hecho venir y cocinar?

-Ah, eso – dijo, quitándole importancia –. Algunas veces me tocaría dejar la cena hecha en caso de que el matrimonio tenga que llegar más tarde por el trabajo. Así la hija tiene la comida hecha.

-Mamá, podría estar estudiando, ¿sabes? Y sin embargo me tienes aquí, ¡cuando igualmente vas a tener que cocinar!

Martha lo calló al instante de que alzara la voz y afinando su oído, escuchó unas pisadas. Rápidamente cogió a su hijo y lo agachó, diciéndole que se tirara al suelo y se escondiera tras la encimera. Martha, haciendo uso de su experiencia, disimuló cantando la canción que sonaba en la radio mientras removía la salsa.

-¿Martha? ¿Estás bien?- dijo una mujer en tono interrogativo. – Me ha parecido escuchar a alguien.

-Oh, querida – Martha dejó de cantar y se dio la vuelta – Era la radio – le restó importancia haciendo un gesto con la mano. Le bajó el volumen a la radio, pensando que la mujer hizo acto de presencia por el alto volumen pero después reparó en la vestimenta que vestía y en el maletín que llevaba en la mano. - ¿Te vas?

-Sí, lo siento, me ha surgido una cuestión en el trabajo y me tengo que presentar inmediatamente – hizo una mueca a modo disculpa – Mi hija se queda en casa para supervisar. Cuando acabes de cocinar le avisas y ya te podrás ir. Te llamaremos en unos días para decirte tanto sí como que no, no te preocupes. De verdad, me hubiera gustado probar esa salsa recién hecha, huele muy bien – sonrió, indicando con la mirada las cacerolas que Martha tenía delante.

-Gracias Johanna, no pasa nada – le sonrió a modo de despido y cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse soltó un gran suspiro.

-Vale – dijo Richard, mientras se levantaba del suelo y se sacudía la ropa -, ahora entiendo por qué me hiciste entrar por esta puerta – señaló levemente con la cabeza la puerta trasera de la casa.

-Por pocas casi te pilla… - Martha se apoyó en la encimera y se apartó el flequillo.

-Me tendría que haber pillado para ver que no sabes cocinar… -bromeó mientras se volvía a lavar las manos - Te vas a llevar otra vez mi mérito esta noche…

-Ay, Richard. Como eres – ella sabía que tras las mentiras que soltaba su hijo, una pizca de verdad asomaba – Es que cocinas muy bien, no podía arriesgarme a hacer algo y que se me quemara. Entonces no me darían el trabajo… – se acercó a él y le acarició el hombro – Si presumieras de tus cualidades culinarias, tendrías a las chicas suspirando por ti – comentó en un susurro, provocando que las orejas de su hijo enrojecieran y a continuación el cuello y la cara.

-Ma… mamá – susurró él, en un tono bastante agudo por la vergüenza.

-¿Qué? Sabes que es verdad. ¿Así fue como la otra noche ligaste?

-Mamá… - Richard comenzó a ponerse nervioso.

-Vamos, hijo dímelo. Nunca me cuentas tus amoríos. Aún no me has presentado ninguna novia.

-No…

-Richard, eres guapísimo – dijo, acariciándole la cara, provocando más enrojecimiento en su hijo – Seguro que tienes algo.

-Eh…

-¿Ya tengo nuera? – preguntó, visiblemente emocionada.

-¡No! – y a continuación, no supo si fue por ver al cara de desilusión de su madre o por la invasión de recuerdos de aquella noche que sin pensar soltó – Aún no, voy poco a poco.

-¡Ja! Lo sabía – comentó dando varias palmadas de alegría.

Richard suspiró, no siendo consciente aún en el embrollo que se había metido.

-Mira yo me voy, solo te hace falta cocer la pasta y ya mezclas todo.

-Hijo, aunque huyas sabes que aún no hemos acabado de hablar – lo cogió del brazo antes de que saliera por la puerta.- Quiero que me cuentes todo sobre esa chica, quiero conocerla.

-Que sí – respondió, deshaciéndose de su agarre – Ya… ya veremos- terminó por decir antes de irse.

Martha se quedó mirando la puerta y se asomó, viendo como su hijo, tras tropezarse, logró montarse en la bicicleta e irse. Regresó al interior riéndose y volvió a cantar alegremente una canción que sonaba en ese momento por parte de la radio y echó la pasta para que se cociera.

-Mmmhh… qué bien huele – comentó una voz femenina joven.

Martha se giró y vio a una joven bastante parecida a Johanna. Era una joven que en ese momento llevaba un moño desordenado y una ropa algo ancha y vieja. Cuando se aproximó a ella ya veía con más claridad el gran parecido a su madre, pero también a su padre.

-Soy Kate – se presentó, con una sonrisa radiante y tendiéndole la mano.

Entonces Martha reaccionó.

-Ah, claro, la pequeña Katie. Yo soy Martha – respondió al saludo con la mano, recordando cómo el hombre de la familia se había referido a ella antes, cuando la estaban entrevistando.

-Bueno, soy pequeña para mi padre, pero tengo diecinueve años… -rio entre dientes – Perdona por no haberme presentado antes, pero estaba estudiando.

-Ah, descuida, tranquila. Mi hijo también está como tú. A veces pienso que estoy hablando con un árbol porque a mitad de conversación desconecta.

Ambas rieron y Kate se permitió asomarse a ver qué estaba preparando.

-De verdad, huele delicioso. Vamos a tener que ponerte fija para hacer la cena – bromeó, disfrutando del olor de la salsa de tomate.

-Ja... ja, ja. No lo digas muy alto, que es una receta secreta de mi familia – improvisó, susurrando y haciendo varios gestos dramáticos, provocando que Kate se volviera a reír.

-¿Entonces no me pasas la receta?

-Te la diré si nos volvemos a ver por aquí.

-Hum, ¿me estás intentando comprar? – preguntó divertida, alzando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos.

Marta no contestó, sin embargo, risueña, se encogió de hombros y bailando y contoneando las caderas volvió a las cacerolas para seguir cocinando. Kate volvió a reír cuando Martha se giró para dedicarle una mueca graciosa y un levantamiento de hombros. Esa mujer le resultaba extrañamente familiar.

-Vale, trato hecho – dijo, alzando las manos dándose por vencida -. De todas formas les iba hablar muy bien a mis padres de ti. Me has caído bien – le sonrió y se aproximó a la puerta que daba al pasillo – Me vuelvo a estudiar. Un placer conocerte, Martha.

-Adiós querida.

Kate abandonó la cocina pero volvió rápidamente para dejar a Martha esperanzada tras decirle:

-Ya verás que sí nos volveremos a ver por aquí.

* * *

 _ **Quería aclarar que Kate es mayor que Rick (un año más mayor, tampoco se llevan tanto).**_

 _ **Y otra cosa que quería deciros es que ya no tengo más capítulos escritos. Me explico. El anterior y este los escribí estando de vacaciones. Yo normalmente tardo unas dos semanas en escribir un capítulo (tengo que dejar claro qué quiero poner en el capítulo, ver cómo lo desarrollo y luego está que me guste cómo lo he dejado jajaja). Ahora la cosa está que yo ya he vuelto a la Universidad, por lo tanto, ya no tengo tanto tiempo para escribir. Es por ello que puede que ya no actualice semanalmente.**_

 _ **De nuevo, estoy muy agradecida por todos vuestros comentarios, favs y seguimientos. Gracias por darle esta acogida a fic :)**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Lo siento por tardar tanto en actualizar pero con tantos trabajos y exámenes apenas tengo tiempo. Eso sí, quiero dejar claro que jamás dejaría la historia sin ponerle fin, que no cunda le pánico jajajaja. Tengo muchíiiiiiisimas cosas pensadas, solo que ahora voy a tardar mucho más en actualizar.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer y disfrutad! :)**_

* * *

Suspenso.

Eso fue lo primero que los ojos de Kate visualizaron cuando el profesor repartió el examen de economía y el suyo cayó como una hoja del árbol en su pupitre.

Incrédula, cogió el examen y lo acercó más a su cara. Como si eso desmintiera lo que había visto. Sus ojos se movieron con gran velocidad sobre los ejercicios. Primero buscó desesperadamente que el profesor se hubiera despistado y se hubiera dejado varios ejercicios sin corregir. Estaba totalmente esperanzada en ello, convencida de que ella había aprobado. Pero no fue así. Vio perfectamente cómo el profesor había marcado en rojo su puntuación en cada apartado, predominando los cero coma setenta y cinco.

 _«No me jodas»._

Soltó un gran suspiro de resignación y se reclinó en su asiento, cogiéndose el flequillo y echándoselo para atrás, como si eso le ayudase a pensar mejor. No entendía qué había hecho mal para no aprobar después de haberse matado a estudiar para el examen.

Lo segundo que Kate hizo fue pensar en los demás exámenes. Ya le habían dado las notas de historia y filosofía y… sorpresa, también había sacado suspensos. Finalmente, la tercera acción que Kate hizo fue reír. Rio sarcásticamente en voz baja y acto seguido empezó a mascullar palabrotas para descargar su furia y su frustración hacia los exámenes y los profesores.

* * *

-Kate – le saludó Ryan, sentándose enfrente de ella en la cafetería y mostrando sin ningún reparo su felicidad a través de su expresión facial.

Ella levantó la vista de su café y frunció el ceño, observándolo detenidamente.

-¿Qué? – Preguntó sintiéndose intimidado- ¿Qué tengo? – se palmó la cara en busca de algo pero Kate señaló su cuello y abrió la boca, sorprendida - ¿Qué tengo, Kate? – insistió preocupado y con su mano se restregó rápidamente el cuello a gran velocidad.

Ante el nerviosismo palpante de Ryan, Beckett rio a carcajadas e hizo un gesto con la mano.

-Era una broma, Kev – volvió a reír, quitándole importancia.

-Muy graciosa… - Kevin se cruzó de brazos y apoyó toda su espalda en el respaldo de la silla.

-¿Qué tal con Jenny?

Kevin alzó las cejas, sorprendido y tras unos instantes esbozó una sonrisa.

-He caído como un tonto en la trampa que me has tendido… - Ryan se echó hacia delante y apoyó los brazos en la mesa. Kate hizo lo mismo al darse cuenta de que no quería que nadie se enterase y porque en la mesa de al lado se encontraban Meredith y Gina, quienes los observaban muy detenidamente – Muy bien, la verdad. En estos días que hemos empezado a salir siento como si estuviera en una nube. Ella… ella hace que me sienta especial. Además, me encanta picarla y ver cómo arruga la nariz. Me encanta saber el porqué de cada gesto suyo… - sin darse cuenta, Ryan estaba sonriendo a la vez que le respondía a Kate.

Cuando Kevin alzó la vista, se encontró a Kate, apoyada sobre su puño, ya que tenía el brazo apoyado sobre la mesa, fingiendo que estaba durmiendo. El chico le movió el brazo y Kate se espabiló.

-Muy bonito – dijo, excusándose- Pero yo quería saber dónde os habéis liado, no esa pastelada.

Ryan la miró, sosteniéndole la mirada serio hasta que se sonrojó y murmuró "En los baños".

-¿En serio? – Ryan, avergonzado, asintió con la cabeza – Caray, sí que os ha dado fuerte para enrollaros en los baños del instituto – sonrió, cruzándose de brazos.- Aunque… para la próxima, da más morbo hacerlo en un centro comercial – dijo, pícara y alzando las manos para excusarse cuando Kevin le dedicó una mirada significativa.

-Kevin, ¿sabes dónde está Javi? – Lanie los sorprendió, tomándose la libertad de sentarse al lado de Kate.

Ryan, que había abierto la boca para replicarle a Kate, se vio interrumpido y miró a Lanie.

-Se ha ido a casa de Rick para ver cómo está y de paso se ha ido a su cita con el dentista.

-¿Tan pronto? – preguntó Lanie, frunciendo el ceño.

-Ya lo conoces, hace lo posible por saltarse clase – respondió, alzando los hombros.

-¿Y por qué se ha ido a casa de Rodgers? – preguntó Kate.

-¿No te has enterado? – Lanie la miró, enarcando una ceja.

-¿De qué?

-¿Ni te has dado cuenta de que hoy no ha venido a clase? – dijo, esta vez Ryan.

-Dejad de responderme con preguntas. No sé qué ha pasado.

Lanie y Kevin se miraron y ella le hizo un gesto a él para que explicara lo sucedido.

-Ayer en el entrenamiento a Corewill se le cruzaron los cables y lesionó a Richard – explicó, con un tono en el que demostraba su desprecio hacia el capitán.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero Rick está bien? – volvió a preguntar Kate y ante el titubeo de Ryan, Kate sintió algo en su interior que la hizo angustiarse por segundos - ¿Rodgers está bien? – volvió a insistir.

Lanie escondió una sonrisa al ver a la chica tan interesada.

-A ver, dentro de lo que cabe no está grave. Tiene un esguince de grado medio, pero claro, su orgullo está por los suelos…

-Eres… - Kate soltó el aire que estaba reteniendo en sus pulmones, aliviada.

-¿Soy qué? ¿Tú sabes lo que es para nosotros que nos hieran nuestro orgullo? – protestó, incrédulo ante la actitud pasota de Kate.

-En fin – Lanie cortó la conversación, viendo que Ryan se estaba emocionando demasiado - ¿Qué tal el examen?

Kate ahogó una risa y se recogió el pelo en un moño desordenado.

-Yo bien, un siete, no me puedo quejar – respondió el irlandés -. Ah, tu novio ha sacado un cinco pelado, puesto que nos preguntas para saber qué ha sacado Javi.

-Así me gusta, Ryan – rio agradecida-. ¿Y tú, Kate? – le preguntó, al verla en silencio.

-Un tres con veinticinco. Al hoyo – hizo un silbido a medida que bajaba la mano simulando ser una caída. – Lo mejor es que no ha sido el único suspenso que he recibido.

-No jodas – exclamaron ambos, sorprendidos.

-¿Historia y filosofía…? – dejó caer Ryan.

-Notas similares. Bueno, miento. En historia casi llego al cinco pero me quedé con un cuatro con ochenta.

-Oh, cariño… - dijo Lanie, compadeciéndola y poniendo una mano sobre la de Kate.

-Buah, y Rick el cabrón ha rozado el diez en los tres exámenes, siendo el mejor de la clase. Unos tanto y otros tan poco…

Lanie le dedicó una mirada significativa a Ryan.

-Kate, no te preocupes, seguro que aprobarás. Lo único que tienes que hacer es aplicarte mejor.

-Si yo estudio, pero en este instituto son muy exigentes, ¿no?

Los dos asintieron y se quedaron en silencio.

-Oye, ¿y si le pides ayuda a Rick? – le preguntó Lanie a Kate, escondiendo una sonrisa traviesa.

-¿Le importará?

Lanie miró esta vez a Ryan.

-No lo sé, no creo – respondió el aludido, a la vez alzaba los hombros mostrando desconocimiento.

-Podrías ir a su casa hoy – sugirió Lanie y Kate enarcó una sonrisa – El pobre estará aburrido, se alegrará de verte. Y si te pone pegas para ayudarte a estudiar, pues tratas de convencerlo. Rick es muy blando, lo convencerás enseguida.

Kate, que estaba escondiendo una sonrisa terminó por mostrarla al escuchar el tono pícaro de Lanie y las carcajadas de Ryan.

* * *

Beckett miró el edificio que tenía a su derecha. Tenía pinta de ser una casa propia de una familia clase media-baja. Apagó el motor y comprobó en su teléfono móvil que estaba en el lugar correcto y no se había equivocado. Cogió su mochila, se bajó del coche e introdujo la llave en la puerta del piloto para poder cerrarlo. Justo cuando iba a darle la vuelta al auto, vio cómo la puerta se abría y salía Javier, concentrado en su móvil, sin percatarse de su presencia, confirmando que ahí vivía Richard.

Javi se fue avenida abajo sin alzar a vista de su móvil, Kate supuso que tenía prisa por el caminar que mostraba.

Suspiró y se plantó enfrente del portal. Pulsó un par de veces el timbre pero no escuchó que el aparato hiciese su característico sonido amortiguado. Frunció el ceño y volvió a insistir. Nada. Esta vez optó por golpear suavemente con sus nudillos la madera de la puerta. Silencio. No se escuchaba absolutamente nada.

Los pensamientos de la joven de repente se multiplicaron: « _¿No habría nadie en casa? Imposible, sino Javi no hubiese estado aquí. ¿Y si le ha pasado algo a Rick?_ _»_

Presa del pánico, se sacó un par de horquillas del moño que se había hecho antes e hizo uso de su aprendizaje años atrás. Solo esperaba que funcionara y que no la pillara la policía haciendo ese uso vandálico.

Tras conseguir abrir la puerta y colarse inmediatamente, curiosamente disfrutó de la pequeña, pero acogedora casa. Sobre todo, disfrutó por identificar el aroma de Rick en toda la estancia. Fijándose en la vivienda, enfrente suya a final del pasillo habían unas pequeñas escaleras, a su izquierda un salón de estar y a su derecha una diminuta cocina y un baño. La morada no era nada comparable a su casa, de hecho, si se fijaba en las paredes podía observar varias grietas. Pero lo que captó su atención fueron las fotografías de un niño que se hallaban en un mueble del salón. Dio grandes zancadas hasta posicionarse delante de ellas e identificó enseguida que era Richard. Ahogó un grito de adoración cuando vio la típica foto de bebé regordete y sonriendo a cámara. La cogió y pasó sus dedos sobre la foto. Rio en voz baja, pensando que Rick fue y sigue siendo muy guapo y mono. Sus ojos seguían conservando ese azul que tanto le gustaba mirar. La dejó en su sitio y cogió otra en la que ya vio a otro Richard algo más mayor. Ella calculó que tendría unos seis años más o menos. Se encontraba vestido formal y muy repeinado, cosa que le hizo gracia y sintió algo agradable en su interior al verlo de pequeño. Rick estaba sentado y había una mujer que lo rodeaba con sus brazos, abrazándolo por detrás. Kate parpadeó rápidamente, frunciendo el ceño y fijándose en la cara de la mujer. No podía ser verdad. ¿La mujer que estuvo el otro día en su casa era la madre de Richard? Esta vez, tuvo que ahogar un grito de sorpresa. ¡Con razón le resultaba extrañamente tan familiar! Dejó la foto velozmente sobre el mueble y decidió no seguir cotilleando e ir a ver al joven.

Se dirigió a las escaleras y tras subirlas, se percató de la existencia de más fotos colgadas en el estrecho pasillo pero prefirió no examinarlas al escuchar un golpe que se escuchaba flojo pero sucesivo. Sólo había tres habitaciones y una de ellas tenía la puerta entornada. No le fue difícil encontrar a Richard.

Abrió lentamente la puerta, encontrándose al joven semi tumbado en la cama, pero con la espalda apoyada en el cabecero de la cama. Estaba lanzando una pequeña pelota a la pared que tenía enfrente suya, la cogía y volvía a repetir el mismo proceso, en busca de diversión. Kate se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, observándole más detenidamente, sonriendo de medio lado. Richard solamente vestía unos pantalones de algodón que marcaban su bulto al estar medio tumbado. Además, al estar en esa posición y no vestir camiseta, se le marcaban más los abdominales que tenía. Kate observó los movimientos que hacía para lanzar y coger la pelota, analizando y contemplando como se contraían sus músculos y al sentir un calor intenso creciendo en su interior, se mordió el labio intentando apagarlo, pero sólo consiguió encenderse más. Sus ojos vagaron más por su cuerpo hasta caer en su pierna izquierda, la cual estaba encima de un cojín y mostraba una escayola del pie hasta la rodilla. De repente, ese calor que sentía hacía unos segundos se transformó en una angustia parecida a cuando se enteró de que Corewill le había lesionado. Sacudió la cabeza, confundida con lo que estaba sintiendo y aprovechando que la pelota rebotó hacia ella, decidió interrumpir el silencio y hacer acto de presencia cogiéndola.

-Rodgers, cambia la cara, anda – comentó, elevando la voz para que se percatase de su presencia.

Richard se sobresaltó y la miró con las cejas alzadas, abriendo la boca y cerrándola rápidamente pero sin emitir sonido alguno. Kate le devolvió la pelota, pero a Rick se le resbaló de las manos y la paró cuando cayó sobre su estómago. Kate rio ante la manifestación inmediata del nerviosismo del chico. Le encantaba cómo actuaba cuando estaba con ella. Incluso le excitaba.

-K-kate, ¿Qué…? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿C-cómo…? – tartamudeó y tragó con fuerza cuando Kate se tomó la libertad de sentarse en la cama, a su lado. Ella le dio un repaso lento a su cuerpo con la vista y él miró a su alrededor en busca de alguna camiseta.

-Oh, por mí no te preocupes. No me molesta que estés así vestido – comentó, adivinando sus intenciones a pesar de estar mirándole el torso. Alzó la vista y lo miró a la cara –. Quería saber cómo estabas – dijo, haciendo un movimiento con su cabeza para señalar la zona escayolada.

-Ah, qué detalle. Muchas gracias – Rodgers sonrió ampliamente y Beckett sonrió también, como si fuera contagioso.

-También quería disculparme…

-¿Por qué?

-¿Corewill? – comentó, con un tono dubitativo-. Cuando nos estábamos enrollando – dijo, haciendo comillas, para recordar lo fingido-, te amenazó y parece que lo ha cumplido…

-Bah, no pasa nada.

Ella lo miró, alzando una ceja. Descifrando su expresión en su rostro al escrutarle con la mirada.

-Vale, me jode perderme gran parte de los partidos, pero en serio, no te preocupes. Lo haría otra vez si es necesario – susurró, algo avergonzado y bajando la mirada hacia sus manos, que reposaban sobre su regazo.

A Kate le pareció adorable el gesto y dejó caer una de sus manos con las de él, cogiéndole una con fuerza y sorprendiéndolo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar cojo?

-De cuatro a seis semanas – gruñó, haciendo una mueca que le resultó graciosa- Lo peor es que los primeros días me duele tanto que apenas puedo andar. Se me ha muerto el móvil y no lo puedo conectar para que se cargue hasta que mi madre no venga. Estoy aquí muerto de aburrimiento.

-Vives drama – rio.

-Vivo drama – rio con ella.

-¿A ver, dónde tienes el cargador?

-En el segundo cajón – dijo, señalando el escritorio.

Kate se levantó y se dirigió hacia su escritorio para coger el cargador. Se fijó que tenía un montón de libros, pero sobre todo de libretas y papeles. Lo encontró y le conectó el móvil. Como se tuvo que agachar, al llevar el uniforme, se le alzó un poco la falda y Richard que estaba disfrutando de las vistas, tuvo que alzar la mirada hacia el techo para no volver a montar un espectáculo.

-Yo lo que quiero saber es cómo has sabido dónde vivo – preguntó, para distraerse mientras Kate observaba su habitación.- Bueno, lo más importante, ¿cómo diablos has conseguido entrar?

-Una tiene sus contactos – se volvió a sentar donde estaba y le guiñó el ojo.- Sólo diré que tenéis una cerradura muy floja, cualquiera puede entrar.

Rick se quedó patidifuso y confuso.

-Rodgers, te quería pedir un favor.

-Dime – dijo, sorprendido por el cambio de actitud de la chica.

-Sé que sacas notas muy buenas. Tan buenas que eres el mejor de la clase – Rick hizo una mueca y se cruzó de brazos-. He suspendido los últimos exámenes y necesito ayuda para poder aplicarme y no volver a cagarla. No puedo repetir curso de nuevo, mi padres me matarían.

-Wow, ¿has repetido curso? – exclamó, sorprendido.

-Sí, el año pasado. Es lo que tiene mudarse tanto y bueno, también tener otras preferencias – suspiró, y lo observó. Richard estaba con los labios y las cejas fruncidos, como pensativo.

-¿Quieres que te ayude a estudiar? – terminó, diciendo en voz alta la pregunta que ella estaba dándole tantas vueltas para decir.

-¿Por favor? – ella se acercó más a él, un poco insinuándose para convencerlo e inclinó la cabeza poniendo cara de pena.

-Eh… - Rick se quedó mudo, mirando su escote puesto que se había inclinado para que se le abriese más. – Sí, sí. No te preocupes – terminó diciendo a la velocidad de la luz al notar la mano de Kate en sus abdominales. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y emitió una gran exhalación cuando Kate rio quitando su mano.

-Rodgers, te pones muy tenso – no pudo evitarlo y posó ambas manos en los hombros del chico e hizo un poco de presión.

-Tú me pones tenso – soltó, sin darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir y acto seguido enrojeció. Kate volvió a soltar un par de carcajadas.

-Ya verás. Nos lo vamos a pasar muy bien – quitó de nuevo sus manos y se levantó de la cama.

-Kate – murmuró en voz muy baja, ella se giró para mirarle. Su tono la alarmó. – Me sabe mal, pero, ¿me podrías pagar las horas en las que estemos juntos? Mi madre y yo estamos pasando una mala racha económica.

-Oh – ella se volvió a sentar-, claro, ningún problema. Aunque yo pensaba pagarte de otra manera – dijo, inclinándose sobre él, bajando el todo de voz provocando que al chico le entrara un escalofrío. Al ver su cara, Kate se mofó.- Era broma – exclamó dándole un golpe amistoso en el brazo.

-Ah…

-Oye, ¿y tu padre? – preguntó, llevada por la curiosidad. Enseguida se arrepintió de la pregunta al ver su cara.

-Buena pregunta, yo tampoco sé dónde está desde mi existencia – dijo con un tono amargo y mordaz.

-Lo siento, la he cagado. Quizás no debí…

-No pasa nada – Richard la cortó y volvió a estirarse, apoyando la espalda en el cabecero de la cama.

Kate lo miró arrepentida e hizo una mueca. No sabía por qué pero verlo tan serio le hacía sentir mal.

-¿A tu madre le queda mucho por venir?

-Está en una entrevista de trabajo, llegará a la noche – respondió, pasándose la mano por su cabello, un tanto distraído.

Ella se quedó callada por unos instantes, después recordó que sus padres aún continuaban hablando sobre coger o no coger a Martha. Decidió mentalmente, al ver a Rick tan chafado, que tenía que intervenir en contratar a la actriz.

-Entonces me puedo quedar un rato más para hacerte compañía… - dijo, alzando las cejas cómicamente para tratar de conseguir que Rick sonriera, cosa que obtuvo. – Mira, te puedo dejar los apuntes de hoy – dijo, algo contenta al acordarse de que se había traído la mochila consigo. Sacó un archivador y se lo tendió sobre su regazo. Richard lo cogió y esperó a que ella se pusiera a su lado y lo abriese, indicándole qué habían dado hoy en filosofía.

-No lo entiendo, tus apuntes son buenísimos. Mucho mejores que los de Javier, ¿y has suspendido? – exclamó, incrédulo al observar la letra tan bonita de Kate y al leer una cara sobre lo que había apuntado. Después alzó la mirada, boquiabierto y ella sólo supo encogerse de hombros. – No te preocupes, conmigo aprobaras- sonrió, y amándose de valor le guiñó un ojo, a lo que Kate respondió besándole la mejilla y murmurándole un escueto _«Gracias_ _»,_ dejándole totalmente rojo y sorprendido.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Últimamente sólo digo lo mismo, pero perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar. Realmente me es imposible encontrar un momento en el que esté libre de trabajos y de estudiar y lo más importante, que la inspiración esté de mi parte para poder seguir con la historia. Estoy muy ajetreada con mis estudios y la mayor parte del tiempo cansada, por eso tardo tanto en actualizar, porque muchas veces no me apetece escribir o cuando escribo algo no me gusta como queda y me toca borrar y empezar de nuevo.**_

 _ **Tardaré en actualizar, pero nunca dejaré la historia sin acabar.**_

 _ **Ahora sí, os dejo con el capítulo y de nuevo, muchas gracias por leer! :)**_

* * *

-Espera, que te ayudo.

Kate apagó el motor y salió rápidamente para rodear su auto y abrirle la puerta a Richard. El joven suspiró, molesto, cuando ella pasó sus brazos por debajo de las axilas de él, juntando sus manos en su espalda para hacer fuerza y sacarlo del coche.

-Kate, me puedo manejar por mí mismo – refunfuñó, sintiéndose como un niño pequeño.

Rick dio un par de saltos con la pierna buena para apoyarse en el coche y para permitir que Kate cogiera las mochilas de ambos, sus muletas y poder cerrar el coche.

-Cállate ya, Rodgers – dijo, con la voz amortiguada al estar dentro del coche sacando las cosas.

-En serio, no es la primera vez que me hago un esguince – comentó, asomándose para mirarla.

-Pues no lo parece porque con la escenita que has montado para meterte en el coche… - contraatacó, saliendo del coche con una sonrisa burlona al ver la cara indignada de él.

Cuando finalizaron las clases, como hoy habían acordado que sería el primer día en el que le ayudara a estudiar, Kate le ofreció ir en su coche, sobre todo al estar el joven cojo. El espectáculo fue que Richard se dirigió confiado a meterse en el coche de Beckett de cabeza y de inmediato, con la mala suerte de que se golpeó la lesión y reaccionando con un fuerte grito y un movimiento de cabeza provocando que se la golpeara con el techo. Casi sollozando del dolor y dramatizando al máximo, se quedó en silencio bastante rato hasta que Kate trató de sacarle conversación. Ella se quedó preocupada por si había empeorado el esguince con el golpe o incluso si se había hecho alguna brecha en la cabeza, pues el golpe que se dio resonó en todo el auto y se atrevería a decir que hasta afuera. Pero en seguida se arrepintió al mostrarse tan preocupada porque el joven de ojos azules pareció recuperarse y a dejar claro que ya había estado lesionado antes y que esto no era nada y que no debía preocuparse por él. Era como si no quisiese que lo viera débil y no fueron suposiciones suyas, puesto que por el rabillo del ojo se había incorporado en el asiento como si nada y sacaba pecho mientras repetía que eso no era nada para él y que estaba bien.

-¡Eso es porque en los primeros días estoy muy sensible! Pero tú dame tiempo.

-Vale, ¿cuánto tiempo quieres? ¿El tiempo que necesitas para quitarte la escayola?

Richard la miró con los ojos cabizbajos y arrugando los labios para hacer un puchero, provocando que Kate soltara esa risa que para él, era música para sus oídos. Pero también sintió cómo ella le cogía de la mejilla, se la apretaba y después le acariciaba la cara. Rick sintió un estremecimiento por todo su interior ante la caricia de Kate. La miró intensamente por lo que se estaba moviendo en su interior y sólo supo sonreír como un tonto. Cada día que pasaba estaba más colado por ella. Sobre todo ahora, que ella se sentía culpable por su lesión y estaba más pendiente de él. Los gestos, las miradas, las bromas que le hacía provocaban que enloqueciera por ella completamente. Diría que ella también sintió algo por su parte, puesto que tras establecer contacto con los ojos de él, carraspeó y se apartó en un movimiento rápido.

Richard le cogió las muletas y a grandes zancadas se aproximó a su portal y abrió la puerta, dejando pasar primero a Kate para luego entrar él. Del esfuerzo que hizo para no ser tan lento se apoyó en la pared del pasillo y soltó un gran bufido, alzando la cara hacia el techo para descansar.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas ayuda? – le preguntó, al verlo de esa manera, aunque su mirada se paraba más en esa nuez que en su opinión, aumentaba el atractivo de Rick.

-No, tranquila – Rápidamente se reincorporó al notarla a su lado-. Yo puedo.

Empezó a mover las muletas y sin llegar a ponerlas en el primer escalón, Kate le cogió del brazo para impedírselo.

-Voy a subir nuestras mochilas y ahora te ayudo a subir – se echó a la espalda las mochilas de ambos cuando él empezó a protestar.

-No hace falta qu…

-Rodgers – exclamó, cansada de escuchar lo mismo todo el rato -, o te callas – le clavó el dedo índice en su pecho, con fuerza al estar desquiciada- o te callo – le musitó, acercando su cara a la de él, provocando que se echase hacia atrás, apoyando la espalda en la pared. El joven se quedó petrificado ante tal acercamiento. – Muy bien, así me gusta. En seguida bajo – dijo, mientras subía los escalones de dos en dos para ir más rápida.

Richard se quedó con la mirada perdida en el piso de arriba. ¿Realmente estaba dispuesta a callarlo con un beso? Al menos esa fue la impresión que le dio, pero ¿y si se equivocaba? Empezó a ponerse nervioso, por una parte se moría de ganas por besarla y tocarla pero por otra parte, le daba pánico que ella se percatase de su inexperiencia y se riera de él. O peor aún, que ella realmente no le estaba mandando señales y no le gustaba.

-Ey – Kate le pasó una mano delante de su cara para que la mirase. Se había asustado un poco al verlo con la mirada en el piso de arriba y sin percatarse que ella ya había bajado. Richard parpadeó y la miró-. Te habías quedado transpuesto.

-Oh… lo siento. – se separó de la pared y apoyó el peso en la pierna buena-. Estaba pensando que… que no te he ofrecido nada para merendar.

-No te preocupes.

Kate le cogió un brazo y se lo pasó sobre sus propios hombros para acercarse a su cuerpo. Richard se puso en tensión cuando notó cómo ella le pasaba el brazo por la espalda y con la mano del otro brazo le cogía de la mano, preparada para hacer fuerza y subir las escaleras.

-¿Y no quieres tampoco agua o algo de beber?

-No, tranquilo.

La chica hizo el impulso y Richard ahogó un grito notando a la perfección el suave aroma que Kate desprendía, en sus fosas nasales, como también los roces al moverse uno detrás de otro para poder subir bien los escalones sin que Rick se hiciera daño. Ante tanto roce y sentir el calor que salía del cuerpo de la joven, él pensaba que tenía los días contados.

Kate se mordió la mejilla por dentro al ver que Rick enseguida se separó de ella una vez en el piso de arriba para ir a pata coja hasta llegar a su habitación y dejarse caer en su cama. Richard soltó un largo suspiro y dejó caer la espalda en su amplio colchón. También estiró sus brazos a lo largo de la superficie, como si fuera un niño pequeño que intentaba hacer un ángel en la nieve.

-Vaya, estabas deseando pillar la cama, eh – comentó, algo divertida y tomándose la liberad de sentarse en la silla de escritorio de Richard, que para gusto de ella, era muy cómoda.

-Puff… - Rick cerró los ojos con fuerza y se acomodó mejor. – Y de hacer esto también – respondió, quitándose la corbata y desabrochándose un par de los botones de la camisa.

Kate se tomó la libertad de observar detenidamente los movimientos que él hacía para dejar al descubierto parte de su pecho. Repentinamente tuvo el impulso de subirse a la cama y lanzarse contra él y terminar ella misma de desabrocharle la camisa. Tuvo ganas de sentir los labios de él recorriendo todo su cuello y sobre todo, notar el áspero roce de su incipiente barba sobre su piel. Ansiaba de nuevo permitirse el lujo de aspirar su agradable aroma y sentir cómo la tocaba con delicadeza. Pero sólo pudo morderse el labio cuando Rick paró de desabrocharse los botones. Agradeció que siguiera con los ojos cerrados, pues si la viera cómo lo observaba, no tendría ninguna duda ni remordimiento de lanzarse contra él. Llevaba bastante tiempo sin hacerlo y Rick le llamaba bastante la atención. No podía negar que no le parecía bastante atractivo. Además, le hacía gracia que fuera tan tímido, estaba deseando probarlo y desatarlo de una vez por todas.

Richard subió un poco el cuerpo, de forma que apoyaba la espalda en el cabecero de la cama y empezó a masajearse las manos, haciendo muecas de dolor. Kate salió de su ensoñación al darse cuenta de sus gestos y tomó la decisión de sentarse en la cama, a su lado.

-No es nada – respondió enseguida Rick. Kate sonrió al notarlo nervioso con su acercamiento. Él se había apartado un poco para dejarle más de espacio pero sobre todo para no tener de nuevo tanto contacto con ella. Sin embargo, Kate tenía otras intenciones.- Es que con las muletas me hago polvo las palmas de las manos.

-Déjame ver – le pidió, ofreciendo su mano para que él la depositara sobre ella una vez se hubo pegado más a él. Sus brazos se rozaban al mínimo movimiento que hacía y ella se acomodó mejor apoyando la espalda como Rick.

Él dudo unos segundos pero terminó accediendo a mostrarle la palma de la mano. Kate se la cogió y al poco disfrutó de su calor corporal contra sus manos. Poco a poco se iba haciendo adicta a tocarlo y a sentir su calidez. Se apartó ese mechón rebelde que siempre se le escapaba y se lo colocó detrás de la oreja, a la vez que observaba con detenimiento la mano del joven. Decidió seguir con su dedo índice las líneas tan desgastadas de su palma, probablemente por practicar lacrosse. Le hacía gracia que sus propias manos fueran tan pequeñas comparadas con las de él y el pensamiento de qué más tendría tan grande le hizo soltar una carcajada. Él, que estaba disfrutando con la vista su cercanía se extrañó al verla reír.

-Son muy grandes – se excusó ella, mordiéndose el labio para evitar seguir riéndose y tratar de quitar ese pensamiento de su cabeza. Para disimular, juntó las dos manos y ambos observaron cómo las manos tan finas y delicadas de Kate se quedaban cortas a la hora de cubrir los dedos de la mano tan ruda de Rick.

-Sí… - rio esta vez él, algo tímido. – Hemos reencarnado la escena de Tarzán y Jane – terminó apartando su mano de la suya y se rascó la ceja, sin saber qué hacer.

Kate lo miró y le dedicó una sonrisa juguetona.

-Ahora vuelvo – le dijo, levantándose hábilmente de la cama.

-¿A dónde vas?

Tenía ganas de volver a jugar con fuego. Aquella noche en la que fingieron estar enrollándose ella tuvo tentaciones de seguir más allá. El otro día cuando se presentó volvió a sentir lo mismo. Y ahora volvía a percibir otra oportunidad. Sí que es verdad que no debía mantener relaciones hasta el visto bueno de su ginecólogo, pero se moría de ganas de pasárselo bien con Richard. O al menos pasárselo bien ella. Jugar un poco con él. Provocarlo.

-¿Kate? – preguntó, al verla aparecer de vuelta con una botella de aceite en una mano y una toalla en la otra.

-He visto que te está saliendo un callo entre tu dedo pulgar y el índice. Y como además has dicho que te duelen las manos – comentó mientras volvía a sentarse con él-, me he propuesto darte un masaje. - se echó una gota de aceite en las manos y comenzó a frotárselas.

-Kate, tenemos que estudiar…

-Eso puede esperar. Sólo será un momento. Vamos, dame tu mano – insistió, adoptando de nuevo el sitio de antes.

Richard terminó sonriendo. Se remangó la manga de la camisa y se la tendió.

Kate empezó dando pequeños y suaves movimientos usando las palmas de las manos y yendo desde el centro de la palma de Rick hasta los dedos, provocando un leve estremecimiento en él. Ella, al notarlo, sonrió mientras le miraba la cara de soslayo. Se había relajado por completo y estaba con los ojos cerrados. Kate se arrimó más a él y colocó su pulgar sobre la palma de la mano de Rick, ejerciendo una fuerza moderada a la vez que recreaba pequeños círculos.

-Hmmm, Dios mío Kate. Tienes unas manos increíbles- murmuró el chico, totalmente relajado.

-Gracias. También sé hacer otras cosas con las manos… – comentó, con un susurro cargado de un tono un tanto provocador.

Richard abrió los ojos justo en el momento en el que Kate tomó su mano entera y la apretó suavemente para luego recorrer sus dedos hábilmente hacia arriba y abajo con gran velocidad. Siendo testigo de que su mirada caía sobre ella, como también deseosa de provocarle más, paró de hacerle movimientos en la mano en seco y suspiró muy placenteramente y fuerte. A continuación, volvió a repetir los mismos pasos con la otra mano. Esto provocó que Richard se quedase pasmado y su imaginación volase visualizándola masturbándole. Se excitó tanto solo con ese sonido y esos movimientos que alzó la cadera y apartó la mano sobre ella.

-Creo… - carraspeó bruscamente-, que ya estoy mejor. Gracias.

-Pero si no he acabado, Rodgers – le insinuó en voz baja y alzando provocativamente una ceja.

-¿N-no? B-bueno, ya… ya me siento mejor. En serio.

-También te puedo dar un masaje en las piernas – comentó, bastante divertida, y terminó apoyando una mano sobre su pierna izquierda al ser la más próxima a ella. Le dio un leve apretón en el muslo y Richard sólo supo dar un pequeño brinco – O en la espalda y cintura si lo prefieres… - dejó su mano caer sobre la cintura del manojo de nervios que era en ese momento Rick.

Rick estaba tartamudeando y ya cuando notó que Kate se le acercaba a la cara y podía notar su respiración muy cerca de él, como también notaba que su fina mano se colaba por debajo de su camisa y comenzaba a subir por sus abdominales, su reacción fue fugazmente atrapar la mano de Kate para pararla.

-Kate, me voy a empalmar como sigas así – confesó, bastante exaltado y predominando el color carmesí sobre su tez. Le sacó la mano de su camisa y soltó un sonoro suspiro de alivio.

Kate soltó una gran risotada mientras se limpiaba las manos en la toalla.

-Ay, Rodgers. Me encantas tanto – dijo, cogiéndole el moflete y estirándoselo, como si fuera un niño pequeño. – Voy a lavarme las manos y ahora sí que empezamos a estudiar.

Rick se quedó estático. Si antes pensaba que tenía los días contados, ahora sentía que eran las horas las que tenía contadas. No sabía por dónde le iba a salir. Siempre lo sorprendía. Y lo mejor es que le empezaba a gustar este curioso juego de la provocación.


	10. Chapter 10

_**¡Aquí estoy! Con nuevo capítulo para desearos, de mi manera, feliz Navidad y felices fiestas! :D jajajajaj**_

 _ **Capítulo 10... me gustan los números redondos...¿y a vosotros? ;)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer, por las reviews y por los seguimientos. Sobre todo por ser tan pacientes.**_

 _ **Gracias y disfrutad del capi! :)**_

* * *

Lo que sentía en esos momentos era absoluta felicidad. Puede que no fuese para tanto, pero después de una racha llena de suspensos, encontrarse con un notable alto era motivo de alegría para ella.

Valió la pena ser la última en entregar el parcial de matemáticas. Y valió la pena aguantar la charla del señor Collins, ejerciendo de tutor y tal vez, empleando un tono de recriminación. Le alegaba que había recibido noticias de sus anteriores institutos sobre que era una buena estudiante y en cambio, en Faircroft Preparatory Academy sólo recibía suspensos por su parte. Cuando el señor Collins se calmó después de soltarle todo el discurso que había preparado para ella, Kate fingió, casi echándose a llorar, que estaba pasando por un mal momento y este cambio de aires le estaba afectando negativamente en los estudios. El hombre, impactado al verla tan sofocada, trató de tranquilizarla y animarla, arrepintiéndose del tono tan duro que había empleado. Fue entonces, cuando le echó un rápido vistazo a su examen y le propuso de corregirlo en el momento. Y así fue como Kate se quedó sentada en el pupitre, viendo cómo su profesor le corregía el examen en voz alta, tratando de que ella le siguiera en la corrección. Pero Kate ya se había aburrido y había preferido centrar su atención en el cielo, disfrutando su tono anaranjado por estar atardeciendo. Cuando el señor Collins terminó, carraspeó llamando su atención. Ella le miró con nerviosismo y en gran parte, preparada para fingir otro número de estar pasando por una mala racha. En cambio, el profesor se dio un leve toque en las gafas para subírselas y le dio la enhorabuena por aprobar con bastante nota. Intentó explicarle los fallos que había cometido pero Kate ya estaba chillando de alegría y le abrazó, saliendo de clase a grandes zancadas.

Ciertamente, no sabía si estaba tan emocionada por haber aprobado o por la ayuda de Rodgers. Durante el examen, mientras ella estaba bloqueada porque no le salía un apartado y mordisqueaba su bolígrafo con nerviosismo, pudo ver cómo Richard se acercaba a la mesa del señor Collins para entregar su examen y se quedaba mirándola con gesto de preocupación palpable en la cara. Le levantó con disimulo el pulgar y le hizo una mueca graciosa para darle ánimos y Kate sólo pudo sonreírle como respuesta. Se quedó viendo cómo abandonaba la clase con una leve cojera y fue entonces cuando recordó los métodos que había utilizado Rick para explicarle mejor los pasos de la probabilidad.

Richard le había comentado que hoy había entrenamiento de lacrosse y aunque aún no estaba del todo recuperado y no podía entrenar, se quedaría viéndolos. Kate se sentó en uno de los bancos situados dentro del recinto del instituto y se encendió un cigarro. Teniendo en cuenta que aprobó gracias a él, quería esperarlo para darle la gran noticia. Echó un vistazo rápido a su móvil para ver qué hora era, afirmando que queda poco para que el entrenamiento concluyera y dio una calada profunda. Se reclinó hacia atrás y expulso el humo con los ojos entrecerrados, mirando cómo el humo se difuminaba lentamente. Observaba a la gente pasar, algunos eran de su clase y se despedían de ella, a lo que contestaba con un movimiento de cabeza con una sonrisa y volvía a disfrutar de otra calada. Disfrutaba de un momento de paz, o al menos eso creía ella hasta que escuchó una voz que se dirigía a ella.

-Ey.

Kate se irguió en el asiento y echó un vistazo atrás para ver quién se dirigía a ella. De primeras creyó que era Rodgers, pero el tono fue muy duro. Después pensó en algún profesor que pasaba por allí y al verla, le quería advertir de no fumar. Pero cuando se giró y vio quien era, se quedó boquiabierta e impactada. Sólo pudo reaccionar levantándose del banco bruscamente.

-Charles – dijo, frunciendo el ceño.

El chico de pelo cobrizo desordenado se cruzó de brazos, enarcando una ceja.

-Vaya, K-Bex. ¿Ahora te andas con formalismos? – le dio un repaso de arriba abajo, escrutándola con la mirada y sonrió pícaro al verla con el uniforme. Disfrutó por unos instantes de sus esbeltas piernas, algo que siempre le había gustado de ella. Pero volvió a adquirir un rostro serio.- ¿Así es cómo me saludas después de tanto tiempo sin verme, Katherine?

-Vete a la mierda, Karl.

Kate sostuvo el cigarro en sus labios y cogió la mochila del banco, dispuesta a irse. Pero cuando pasó por el lado de Charles, éste la paró, cogiéndola del brazo.

-¿Vengo de Boston para verte y me tratas así?

-Oh, perdona – murmuró, aún con el cigarro en los labios, así que se lo quitó y se lo ofreció.- Qué descortés por mi parte, ¿quieres? – dijo, esbozando una sonrisa falsa.

-Una mierda, hija de puta – Charles, en un rápido movimiento, le dio un manotazo, provocando que el cigarro cayera directamente al suelo, como también su mochila.

Kate, petrificada por su reacción, sintió cómo le agarraba fuerte de los brazos y acercaba furioso su cara a la suya.

-No quiero nada tuyo, puta guarra – gruñó, apretando con fuerza sus brazos.

-¿¡Qué coño te pasa, Karl!? Suéltame, ¡me haces daño! – Kate se zarandeó, tratando de zafarse de su fuerte agarre.

-¿Qué me pasa? ¡Me pasa que me has pegado una puta enfermedad!

Kate frunció el ceño y consiguió deshacerse de su agarre.

-¿Yo? ¡Pero serás cabrón! ¡Tú fuiste quien me la pegó a mí por esa puta guarra! – apoyó sus manos en el pecho de él para darle un empujón pero él la volvió a agarrar.- Karl, suéltame. Estamos montando un espectáculo.

Ambos miraron a su alrededor, dándose cuenta de que ambos eran los protagonistas de la curiosidad de la gente que los rodeaba. Cada vez eran más.

-Me da igual, así todos podrán saber… ¡lo puta y guarra que eres! – exclamó, dirigiéndose a los espectadores que tenían.

Kate no se pudo resistir y le dio una bofetada, girándole la cara. Se sorprendió por su gesto pero se armó de valor y se acercó más a él.

-Lo que tienes no te lo pasé yo, idiota. Cuando comenzamos a hacerlo sin condón no me acostaba con nadie más porque… Joder, me estaba pillando de ti, ¡gilipollas! – le recriminó, alzando las manos exasperada.- Tal vez deberías dejarte de tonterías e ir a montarle el numerito a la puta que te tirabas, porque a saber cuántas veces se ha abierto de piernas aun estando contigo – le susurró, furiosa con él y algo consigo misma. No podía comprender cómo se había pillado de ese imbécil.

Sin embargo, Charles se recompuso y la volvió a coger como antes. Los intentos de Kate por separarse eran inválidos.

-Suéltame.

-¿Y me vas a decir que el abogado que se presentó el otro día en mi casa tampoco es cosa tuya?

-¿Kate?

-¿Eh? ¡Contéstame, hija de puta! ¡Te pienso hacer la vida imposible! – le gritó, sacudiéndola bruscamente.

-¡Me haces daño! – contestó, soltando un brusco quejido.

-¿Es que no la has escuchado? – Richard apareció y le dio un fuerte empujón a Charles, apartándolo de Kate. - ¿De qué coño vas tratándola así? – le volvió a dar un empujón, provocando la caída de culo del chaval en el asfalto.

Rick se giró hacia a ella con bastante preocupación en el rostro.

-¿Estás bien?

Kate se echó a sus brazos, casi desestabilizándolo por la sorpresa del abrazo. Había escondido su rostro entre el hombro y el cuello de él. Richard notó que estaba temblando, así que le abrazó con más fuerza para tratar de calmarla.

-Tranquila… - le susurró.

Rick recorrió su mano por la espalda de la chica, arriba y abajo, repitiendo el proceso para serenar su estado de nerviosismo. Nunca la había visto de esa manera y le impactaba demasiado. Kate presentaba tanta alteración emocional que incluso llegó a incrementar la de él. Rick había estado observando desde lejos el corro de gente que se había formado. Curioso, se acercó a ver qué pasaba al escuchar varios gritos. Cuando vio a Kate forcejeando y perdiendo esa actitud que solía mostrar siempre, en su interior se avivó una flama de agresividad y no dudó ni una milésima de segundo en empujar a ese idiota.

Kate alzó su cabeza, sintiéndose refugiada gracias al estar aún abrazada a él. Notaba los latidos de Rick irregulares, como también su respiración alterada. La aparición de Rick y su acercamiento era lo único que necesitaba en esos instantes. Disfrutando de su proximidad, alzó su mano y le acarició la mejilla. Parte de ella no era consciente de lo que hacía cuando terminó rodeándole el cuello y lo impulsó hacia ella para sentir la calidez de sus labios. Kate le dio un profundo beso en los labios, colando su lengua en su boca, para jugar con la de él. Sin embargo, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo se separó.

Fue todo muy rápido e inesperado para Rick.

-Vaya, así que ya te has buscado a otro – protestó Karl, alzándose rápidamente del suelo.

Richard estaba en estado de shock.

-Eh, chaval, que sepas que estás con una guarra de cuidado – vociferó, quitándose la suciedad de los pantalones.

Richard reaccionó y se abalanzó sobre él, propinándole un par de puñetazos en la cara. Karl contraatacó enganchándole de las piernas y tirándole al suelo para responderle también a puñetazos. Ambos rodaron por el suelo peleándose como si fueran dos prisiones en una cárcel.

Kate no supo reaccionar. Los dos gemían de dolor golpeándose delante suya y ella no sabía qué hacer para separarlos. Se sentía pesada y era incapaz de moverse. De pronto, un brazo la cogió y la sacó del corro de gente que los rodeaban. Kate miró asustada quién la cogía y vio, borrosamente, que se trataba de Lanie, la cual mostraba una cara de angustia y le pedía que se tranquilizara. Giró de nuevo la cabeza para poder ver a Karl y a Rick y distinguió a Kevin y a Javi separándolos. Jenny también estaba allí, persuadiendo a la gente para que se fuera a su casa y dejara de mirarlos. También vio cómo Javi levantaba del suelo a Karl y le daba un empujón, imponiéndose para que se fuera. En cambio, Kevin se mantenía en el suelo con Rick, que aún yacía en el suelo. Kate se zafó del agarre de Lanie y corrió a socorrer a Rick al ver que se retorcía y se tapaba la cara.

-Te voy a joder la vida, K-Bex – volvió a repetir Karl, tapándose la nariz para tratar de limpiarse la sangre. Sin embargo, sus intentos eran inválidos, pues la sangre seguía saliendo a borbotones por la nariz.

Kate se quedó mirándolo, callada y cabizbaja. Lanie, al verla tan conmocionada la rodeó con sus brazos para intentar calmarla. Ambas observaron cómo Javier se ponía serio y amenazaba a Karl si no se iba ya. El joven se fue, dando tumbos, no sin antes lanzarle una última mirada a ella.

-Chicos, tenemos que llevar a Rodgers a urgencias pero ya. – exclamó Ryan, levantándolo del suelo y centrando la preocupación de los jóvenes en Rick.

* * *

Tras una larga espera en urgencias y pasar toda la tarde en el hospital, al final le dieron un par de puntos en la ceja a Richard y le revisaron el pie, puesto que tenía quejas. Por suerte y tranquilidad para él, no volvió a recaer en la lesión.

Ahora se encontraban en casa de Rick y el susodicho se estaba quejando de dolor.

-Cállate ya. El médico ha dicho que no tienes nada – le reprochó Javier.

-Tío, pero a mí me duele.

Entre Javi y Kevin le ayudaron a sentarse en su cama. Rick hizo una mueca y alzó su mano vendada, haciéndoles un gesto para indicarles que estaba bien acomodado y se apartaran.

-Cómo no te va a doler, si te has enganchado de una manera… Nunca te había visto así – comentó Kevin.

-Sí, tío. Tú nunca te has pegado con nadie – dijo Javi.

-Me tocó los huevos – respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.

Rick miró disimuladamente a Kate, quien estaba detrás de sus amigos, apoyada en el marco de la puerta, aún sin mediar ni una sola palabra. Llevaba sin decir nada durante toda la tarde. Estaba como ida de sí.

-Qué cabrón – rio Javier.

-Se lo mereció – terminó diciendo Kevin, alzando su puño hacia ellos.

Los tres se miraron, sonrieron y chocaron los puños. Rick, sin pensar, lo hizo con la vendada y exclamó, exagerando su dolor. Kevin y Javier soltaron varias carcajadas, le dieron collejas y le despeinaron hasta que Rick gruñó y los empujó para apartarlos.

-Por tonto – rio Javier, que intentaba darle otro capón, pero Kevin le cogió del brazo.

-Vamos a pedir una pizza, venga Javi.

Él se giró a ver a su amigo irlandés y al ver las señas que le hacía éste mediante los ojos entendió todo. Terminó asintiendo y ambos abandonaron la habitación cerrando la puerta tras ellos. Al estar solos, Rick y Kate se miraron y se aguantaron la mirada durante segundos hasta que ella suspiró y la apartó.

-¿Estás bien? – dijeron los dos a la vez, ella con un tono de arrepentimiento en su voz y él con bastante preocupación. Pero al escuchar la misma interrogación en ambos y a la vez, los dos sonrieron.

Rick se movió en la cama, haciéndole un hueco y palpó un sitio a su lado, indicándole que se sentara con él. Cuando lo hizo, Rick se permitió disfrutar de su aroma exótico, llenándose las fosas nasales de pequeñas partes de ella y sintiendo un sentimiento de afecto creciendo en su interior.

-Lo siento… - terminó por decir ella, en voz baja y con la cabeza gacha. Sus mechones ondulados caían en cascada, tapándole la cara. A Richard le era imposible ver esos ojos que tanto le gustaban observar y así poder descifrar las emociones de Kate.

-¿Por qué?

Kate volvió a suspirar y le cogió la mano vendada. Comenzó a aflojarle la venda y a ponérsela mejor. Después pasó sus dedos por encima del vendaje, dibujando pequeños círculos, provocando que Richard se acercara más a ella y eliminara todo espacio posible entre ellos dos.

-Karl… - terminó diciendo ella, con un nudo en la garganta y frunciendo el ceño, aún sin dirigir su mirada a Richard.

-No pasa nada - Rick le cogió de la mano y le empezó a acariciar el dorso -, como ya he dicho antes, me tocó los huevos.

Ella alzó la cabeza y le miró. La volvió a agachar pero al notar el apretón de él y el codazo suave que le dio, la volvió a alzar. Rick le hizo una monería con la cara, provocando que al final esbozara una sonrisa.

-Él… - se quedó callada unos instantes, intentando calmar sus emociones a punto de estallar. Richard se dio cuenta y aun acariciándole su mano, las dejó sobre su propio regazo y alzó su brazo izquierdo libre, rodeándole la espalda para que Kate se apoyara en él. Ella enseguida apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro, buscando refugio. – Él no era así… Hoy estaba irreconocible. Te juro que… que nunca me había tratado de esa manera antes.

-Igualmente, no deberías dejar que nadie te tratase como te ha tratado él hoy. Independientemente si lo ha hecho antes o no.

Ella alzó la cabeza para mirarle y al notar sus dos esferas azules escrutándola con la mirada, desvió su vista hacia algún punto de la habitación.

-¿De verdad le quieres? – le preguntó, en un susurro con bastante curiosidad y recelo.

-Le quería – señaló, separándose del abrazo que habían formado, pero aun manteniéndose a su vera. Habían creado un ambiente íntimo entre los dos. A pesar de estar los dos solos y tener intimidad, habían comenzado a hablar en susurros y ninguno alzaba más la voz para romper ese ambiente. Ante el silencio de él esperando a que dijera algo más, ella cogió aire y volvió a buscar las manos de Richard para jugar con ellas.- Tampoco teníamos nada serio, pero yo al final me pillé de él porque venía de una época sin estabilidad y parecía que él me daba algo de normalidad en mi vida. Pero después me iba dejando de lado poco a poco porque conoció a otra chica que le interesaba más – termino por decir, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Menudo imbécil – incluso Richard se sorprendió de haber dicho eso, en su mente había sonado muy bien, pero al decirlo en voz alta, le daba vergüenza que ella lo escuchara y se lo tomara a mal. Sin embargo, ella le sonrió con la mirada.

-Y bueno, supongo que escuchaste que me culpaba de pasarle una ETS – al ver la cara de Rick alarmado, rápidamente alzó la mano para poder explicarse. – Me la pasó él a mí por la chica en cuestión. No te preocupes Rick, ya estoy limpia.

-Ah…

Rick escondió una sonrisa de satisfacción al escuchar por primera vez su nombre salir de sus labios y no su apellido.

-Lo que no entendí fue lo del abogado.

Para sorpresa de Richard, Kate carcajeó feliz.

-Vale, ahí sí que me declaro culpable – volvió a reír, contagiando a Rick.

-¿Qué hiciste?

-Bueno - Kate giró su cuerpo y se sentó sobre su pierna cruzada para mirar mejor a Richard, más animada. Él la imitó-, Karl tenía una propiedad – dijo, dibujando comillas imaginarias en el aire con sus dedos al decir propiedad -, sin declarar. Como me cabreé tanto al volver a Nueva York y que pasara de mí… pues eché mano de contactos y envié a un abogado para que le quitase la propiedad y además pagara por ella.

-Wow… no te creía tan de ir a pillar.

-Ni yo te creía de Chuck Norris.

Ambos soltaron varias carcajadas por el comentario de Kate pero ella terminó por morderse el labio pensativa. No se dio cuenta que Rick le miraba fijamente los labios por la acción que acababa de hacer, ya que su mirada cayó en la mano derecha de Rick, que estaba vendada. Con cariño y delicadeza, la volvió a coger para acariciarla. Rick se acercó más a ella y con esa mano, le levantó la barbilla para que lo mirase. Kate no opuso resistencia y le miró la cara, pero al ver ese pequeño parche encima de la ceja izquierda de Rick, tapándole los puntos que le dieron esa tarde en urgencias, su rostro se oscureció con tristeza.

-No pasa nada – volvió a repetir él, como había dicho antes, con un tono suave.

Ella alzó su mano y le acarició la zona alrededor del parche.

-Me asusté mucho al verte con tanta sangre en la cara – confesó ella, con un tono bajo, alternando su mirada en el parche y en los ojos de él.

Ante las caricias que ella le daba, Rick acercó su cara más a la de ella.

-Dímelo a mí, el cabrón me dio con el anillo – dijo, fingiendo estar asustado para hacer reír a Kate, pero solo consiguió que esbozara una sonrisa.

-Siempre acabas mal herido por mi culpa.

El cambio repentino de actitud de Kate hizo que Rick se tensara. Al observar cómo volvía a agachar la mirada, optó por seguir su plan B. Si ella le provocaba cuando estaba triste, ¿por qué no lo hacía él a ella?

-¿Y?

-Se te quedará marca – dijo, señalando el parche.

-Bueno – Rick se encogió de hombros -, ¿a las chicas no os gustan los hombres con heridas de guerra?

Kate rio sonoramente por el comentario de él y Rick también achinó los ojos al verla reír. Realmente hoy no era el día de Kate y la notaba muy conmocionada aún por todo lo que había ocurrido. Echaba de menos a la Kate de siempre, esa que constantemente le provocaba y le hacía bromas para que riera y no estuviera tan serio.

Richard alzó su mano y acarició la mejilla de Kate. Ella bajó su mano hasta dejarla también en la mejilla afeitada y magullada de Rick. Éste, por inercia y queriendo sentir más la respiración de Kate, terminó apoyando su frente contra la de ella.

-Y también cuando John…

-Shhh…

Richard la calló, moviendo la mano de su mejilla hasta sus labios, posando su dedo índice sobre ellos para callarla. Pero Kate siguió hablando, sobre sus dedos, más lentamente, sin entender bien qué quería hacer Rick.

-…te lesionó…

Kate calló de nuevo al notar los labios de Richard recorriendo su nariz con pequeños besos, realizando un alternado camino sobre sus mejillas hasta llegar a su cuello. Se detuvo en esa zona tan sensible para Kate, quien por inercia, terminó pasando sus brazos por el cuello de Rick para empezar a acariciarle los pequeños mechones de la nuca.

-Rick…

Las manos de él se colaron por debajo de la camisa de ella, cada una haciendo sus propios recorridos por su fina espalda. Esos recorridos en zigzag que Rick había memorizado cuando aquella noche en la fiesta fingieron que se estaban enrollando. Richard notó a Kate vibrar bajo su tacto, así que siguió dejando besos húmedos a la largo de su cuello hasta que captó dónde le latía con más fuerza el pulso y empezó a succionar la piel con delicadeza.

-Ah… Rick… Espo y Ryan… - Kate cerró los ojos y contradijo lo que su mente quería hacer al ladear la cabeza para dejarle más acceso.

-Cállate y disfruta.

Tras ahogar un gemido para que Javier y Kevin no les escucharan, dejó que Rick la tumbara en la cama y se permitió el lujo de inhalar el aroma de su cuerpo cuando se quedó sostenido sobre ella. Abrió sus piernas, dejando que él se colocara entre ellas y le abrazó con ellas, acercando su sexo al suyo. Rick volvió a colar sus manos por la prenda de Kate para seguir acariciando ahora su vientre plano a la vez que iba dejando un reguero de besos húmedos bajando de su cuello hasta su clavícula. Ella tampoco se quedó parada. Paseó sus manos por la amplia espalda de Rick, acariciándola por encima de la tela hasta que llegó a su cintura. En un rápido movimiento le desabrochó el cinturón y Rick jadeó por la sorpresa sobre su piel. Kate sintió cómo un calor agradable y deseoso de expandirse más nacía en su bajo vientre. Su piel se erizó al notar el aliento de Rick y cómo después le mordisqueaba. Se mordió el labio, gozando de la sensibilidad que tenía Rick cuando la tocaba y acariciaba.

Notaba su inexperiencia, pero con su inocencia, hacía todo lo posible para satisfacerla. Acercó sus labios hasta el oído de Rick y gimió en bajito la satisfacción que tanto estaba reprimiendo. Rick dejó de prestarle atención a su cuello cuando notó su cálido aliento en su oído y alzó la cabeza para mirarla. En los ojos de Kate pudo descifrar relajación y lujuria. Acercó su cara a la de ella, apoyando de nuevo la frente con la suya. Kate abrió los labios y buscó los de él, pero Rick la esquivó. Kate se separó un poco para poder observarle y entender por qué no quería besarla. En cuanto vio la sonrisa burlona y sus ojos desprendiendo pillería lo entendió todo. Lentamente, pasó su lengua sobre sus propios labios para humedecerlos y los dejó entreabiertos, provocando que Rick se quedase embobado con la acción que acababa de hacer y con la mirada fijada sobre su boca. Kate metió sus manos por dentro del pantalón de Rick y las posó encima del culo respingón de él. Se mordió el labio mientras le mantenía la mirada y terminó acercando de nuevo la boca a su oreja.

-No sabes las ganas que tenía de hacer esto.

Agarró su culo y se lo estrujó con fuerza, provocando una gran carcajada por parte de Rick. Kate sonrió con sinceridad pero volvió a gemir y esta vez sonoramente de la sorpresa por el movimiento de pelvis lento y profundo que hizo Rick restregando su bulto creciente contra el sexo de ella.

Richard la miró de una manera que ella describiría como jodidamente seductor. Estaba totalmente despeinado porque ella se había vuelto loca pasando sus manos sobre su cabello mientras la complacía con besos sobre toda la columna de su cuello. Sus ojos azules habían oscurecido por el placer y encima la provocaba alzando una ceja haciéndose pasar por inocente. Volvió a repetir el mismo movimiento a la vez que colaba una de sus manos para agarrarle el culo y estrujárselo para rozarse más. Kate volvió a gemir rotundamente.

-Shh… - Richard rio, acariciándole con su mano libre la cara.- Nos van a escuchar… - murmuró, roncamente, paseando su dedo pulgar sobre sus labios.

Kate no aguantó más y apretó con fuerza sus piernas para volver a notar a Rick más cerca. Su sexo palpitaba, impaciente por recibir atención. No aguantaba más las provocaciones y los juegos de él. Agarró la cara del chico con ambas manos y le devoró la boca. Su lengua entró ansiosa y desesperadamente. Exploró con pasión todos los rincones posibles de la boca de Rick mientras sus manos volvían a acariciarle la nuca. Repitió otro restregón y eso fue lo que despertó a Rick a continuarle el beso con la misma intensidad y sensualidad, haciendo los dos un baile con sus lenguas. Se separaron para recibir oxígeno a base de grandes bocanadas. Rick apoyó su frente contra la de ella, intentando recuperarse de todas las emociones que le estaban atacando en esos momentos. Kate le volvió a besar, esta vez con delicadeza, pequeños besos húmedos que hacía que Rick se volviese a inclinar más hacia ella, deseoso de más. Pero ella optó por morderle con picardía el labio inferior, tirando de él suavemente. Rick siguió su dirección y le acarició el pómulo sonrojado por la excitación hasta que ella mordisqueó su labio, haciéndole sangrar. Rick soltó una exclamación por el dolor pero Kate enseguida le succionó el labio y le pasó la lengua, contrastando ese dolor con más placer.

Unas fuertes pisadas los sacaron de su ambiente erótico, ocasionando que Kate empujara a Rick, quien aún estaba quejándose de la mordida. Del empujón que le dio, Rick rodó sobre su cama. Kate, quedando libre, se levantó de un salto de la cama y a grandes zancadas se puso al lado del escritorio, colocándose hábilmente bien la ropa y el pelo.

Carraspeó fuerte al ver que Rick aún estaba tumbado en la cama con las manos en los labios. Al ver que no le hacía caso, cogió un bolígrafo de la mesa y se lo lanzó. El bolígrafo fue directo a parar en la cabeza de Richard, rebotando y terminando en el suelo.

-Au – se quejó, alzándose pero quedándose sentado mientras se frotaba la frente por el impacto.

-Disimula – exclamó en grandes susurros y gesticulando.

-Mierda – masculló Richard al escuchar las voces de sus amigos momentos previos de abrirse la puerta.

-Rick, ya hemos pedido las pizzas – entró informando Espósito.

-Así que da por sentado que nos quedamos a cenar – continuó Ryan, entrando después de él.- Tu madre ya ha llegado.

-¿Ya? – preguntaron Rick y Kate a la vez. Los dos se miraron y carraspearon.

Javier y Kevin se quedaron mirándolos a los dos. Kate se había tensado, no estaba preparada para ver a Marta después de lo que acababa de hacer con su hijo ni mucho menos que Richard se enterara que su madre era su empleada. Cuando Espo y Ryan se miraron entre ellos entre ellos, Rick volvió a pasarse las manos por la camisa, nervioso por si le había pillado colocándose mejor la ropa.

-Sí, pero se ha ido a comprar bebida al super de la esquina para nosotros – prosiguió Kevin.

-Y antes de que digas algo, nos ofrecimos para acompañarla pero nos insistió que no hacía falta y que así se iba a hablar con no sé quién – dijo Javier, viendo como su amigo abría la boca.

Rick suspiró, murmurando algo que sus amigos no llegaron a entender mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-Bueno, yo me tengo que ir – interrumpió Kate, recogiendo sus cosas con gran velocidad.

Javier y Kevin se giraron con una gran coordinación para mirarla.

-¿No te quedas? – preguntó Javi.

-Pedimos suficiente pizza para todos – dijo en seguida Kevin.

-Mi madre me llamó – dijo, enseñando el teléfono-, y como lo tenía en silencio no me he enterado. Eso es que me quiere ya en casa.

Kate los miró, frunciendo el ceño cuando se dio cuenta que el moreno y el rubio estaban debatiendo interiormente si creer o no en lo que acababa de decir. Había tratado de sonar convincente y salir de esa casa antes de que llegara Martha. Así que avanzó hacia la puerta y se giró, para ver por una última vez en ese día a Rick. Negó con la cabeza cuando vio que la miraba con especial brillo en sus pupilas y con una sonrisa traviesa.

Richard se había quedado mirándola con cariño. Recorriendo con su mirada sin ningún reparo su esbelto cuerpo. Como cuando sabes el final de una película y aun así vuelves a verla, fijándote en los detalles que guarda. Y él sólo quería mirarla sin descanso. Mirarla una última vez ese día y volver a descubrir su estado de ánimo, totalmente cambiado a cuando la encontró esa tarde.

-Adiós chicos, nos vemos en clase – se despidió alzando una mano y se fue.

-Adiós – respondieron los tres al unísono.

En cuanto Kate abandonó la habitación, Rick, que se había quedado embobada viendo su trasero y recreando en su mente su textura, salió de su ensoñación al ponerse Kevin y Javier delate suya a la vez.

-¿Y bien? – dijeron los dos a la vez, cruzándose de brazos.

-Vale, dejad de hacer eso – dijo, señalando los gestos que los dos hacían a la vez -, empezáis a dar miedo.

-¡Venga ya, tío! ¿Qué ha pasado aquí en esta habitación? - exclamó Espo, alzando los brazos dramáticamente al estar ansioso por saber y se sentó a su izquierda.

-Sí, tío. Aquí huele demasiado a testosterona – Kevin hizo aspavientos con la mano y se aventuró a abrir la ventana.

-Venga ya – se quejó Richard, disimulando.

-¿Y bien? – repitió Javi.

-Hemos escuchado ruidos cuando estábamos abajo – Kevin dio grandes zancadas y se sentó a la derecha de Richard. – Al menos cuéntanos tus sensaciones con tu primer beso – le sugirió, alzando una ceja. Javier exclamó, dándole la razón y cada uno le puso una mano en el respectivo hombro de Rick.

Richard se sonrojó de cuello para arriba y comenzó a reír de manera nerviosa. Sus amigos le empezaron a zarandear hasta que Richard alzó los brazos y confesó.

-Vale, nos hemos liado.

Ryan y Espo se quedaron boquiabiertos y empezaron a vitorear y a exclamar.

-No me lo creo, mentiroso – comenzó a decir Kevin, divertido.

-Pues no te lo creas – sonrió Rick, cruzándose de brazos.

-No… no puede ser. ¡Os habéis liado! – rio Kevin, empujándolo con emoción. Richard también empezó a reírse hasta que Espo le cogió la cabeza y le pasó su puño rápidamente por la cabeza.

-Ah… ¡basta! Javi, ¡me haces daño! – Richard se zafó de su agarre y se pasó las manos por su pelo, intentando peinarse.

-Míralo Kev, y parecía tonto cuando lo compramos – rio, cogiéndole un moflete.

-Basta – se quejó, dándole un manotazo para que lo dejara en paz.

-¡Ja! Espo, creo que me debes algo – interrumpió Kevin, sonriendo triunfalmente. Javier lo miró, frunciendo el ceño.

-Está bien – suspiró -, yo pagaré la cena.

-¿Qué? – preguntó Rick sin entender nada. Observó los rostros de sus amigos aguantándose la risa y después lo entendió todo.- ¿Habíais apostado?

-Estaba claro que tarde o temprano os liaríais. Con eso de las clases particulares… - señaló Kevin, dándole codazos y alzando las cejas con segundas intenciones. Rick se sonrojó y carraspeó nervioso. – Así que yo había apostado a que sí os liarías en estos días y Javier que aún no.

-Con lo que te cuesta hablar con chicas, no pensaba que con Kate fueras tan lanzado – se explicó Javier.

-A decir verdad, cuando hemos entrado sabíamos que había pasado algo – dijo Kevin, en tono de obviedad.

-¿Cómo lo sabíais? - Rick le miró alzando una ceja, interrogándolo.

-Tu pelo despeinado – dijo Javi, dándole un capón-, vuestros labios hinchados, las arrugas de vuestra ropa, ese silencio que había cuando entramos… -jugueteó con sus pies y al notar algo debajo de la suela de sus zapatillas, se agachó a coger ese objeto, descubriendo que se trataba de un bolígrafo - ¿quieres que siga enumerando cosas? – preguntó, socarrón alzando el bolígrafo.

-Touché – murmuró Rick, acariciándose la barbilla e intentando esconder una sonrisa de felicidad.

-¿La chupa bien?

-Tío – exclamaron Kevin y Rick a la vez.

-¿Qué? Tiene pinta de ser muy buena en la cama – se excusó, encogiéndose de hombros. Con tranquilidad y sin sentirse culpable por lo que acababa de decir, se levantó a dejar el bolígrafo encima del escritorio. Kevin, ante la argumentación de su amigo, asintió dándole la razón y terminó cuestionando con la mirada a Rick.

-No me la ha chupado, asquerosos.

-Bah, apuesto a que te morías por que te lo hiciera – canturreó, volviendo a su sitio de antes.

-Pues no, querido Javier. A diferencia de ti, a mí me gusta ir lentamente – comentó, dándole varias palmadas en la espalda. – Sólo nos hemos magreado un poco. Tampoco íbamos a hacer más con vosotros abajo.

-Poco os importó nuestra presencia para liaros – dijo Ryan, cruzándose de brazos y provocando la risa sonora de Rick. - ¿Besa bien?

-Uff… Casi muero en el intento de no empalmarme…- dijo dramáticamente, alzando sus brazos para abrazar a sus amigos y suspirando sonoramente. Sus amigos estallaron a carcajadas. - No os riais, va en serio. He tocado el cielo, chavales.

-Ya era hora, chaval – dijo Javi.

-A la próxima lánzate más – añadió Kevin.

Richard se puso rojo y sus amigos le palmearon la espalda. De pronto, escucharon la puerta de la casa abrirse y cerrarse y una voz cantarina comenzaba a exclamar su llegada.

-¡Chicos, ya estoy en casa!

-Por cierto – susurró Javier -, no le hemos dicho nada a tu madre sobre lo que ha pasado esta tarde.

-¿Qué…? ¿Por qué?

-No queríamos preocuparla y pensamos que era mejor que se lo dijeras tú – se excusó Kevin.

Richard los miró enfurecido, debió transmitirles miedo puesto que se levantaron corriendo de la cama y salieron de la habitación a grandes pasos.

-¡A cenaaar! – exclamaron los dos, disimulando y dejando a Rick atrás.

-Cabrones… - Rick suspiró cansado, lo único que no quería era tener que soportar los dramatismos de su madre.

Se levantó de la cama y volvió a acariciarse los labios. Sonrió pícaro y se limitó a respirar lentamente, recordando los besos y las caricias de Kate. Pero lo que más le llenó fue haber sido capaz de animarla y ser el culpable de su sonrisa.


	11. Chapter 11

Se pasó una mano por el pelo, nervioso. Desde que había llegado se había limitado a seguir dando vueltas con tal de hacer tiempo. Pero ya no sabía qué hacer porque comenzaba a aburrirse. Eso le pasaba por haber llegado más pronto de la hora prevista. La culpa la tenía el metro.

-Nunca te puedes fiar del transporte público, unas veces llegas muy pronto y otras muy tarde – masculló para sí mismo.

Volvió a ponerse enfrente de la hermosa casa que tenía delante. Se permitió soltar un suspiro al ver, lo que era para él, tal mansión. Cuando estaba dando vueltas se había dado cuenta de que el jardín estaba muy bien cuidado y flores que no era capaz de reconocer, lucían resplandecientes. Por un momento se volvió a quedar embobado observando el jardín, desde el punto de entrada en el que estaba. Hasta que notó cómo le sudaban las manos en gran cantidad y se las limpió rápidamente en el pantalón.

Era realmente un completo manojo de nervios. Sí, ya había estado muchas veces a solas con Kate. Sí, ya habían compartido algo más que unas simples clases de repaso. Pero desde que tuvieron ese encuentro tan íntimo, no sabía cómo comportarse estando a solas con ella. ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer para saludarla? ¿Saludarla y pasar? ¿Darle dos besos en las mejillas? Eso era lo que hacían. Pero eso era antes… Ahora Richard ansiaba con volver a acariciar sus labios con los suyos. Quería volver a repetir el encuentro cálido que habían tenido porque en su mente se repetían una y otra vez los gemidos, las caricias, los besos húmedos y los restregones que lo estaban llevando al mismísimo Olimpo. Pero… ¿y si ella no quería? En ese momento le correspondió pero era verdad que la había pillado en un momento muy inestable. Él era un experto en complicarse la vida y su cabeza echaba humo.

Estaba deseando hablar con ella y dejar claro qué había pasado y qué pasará. Si ella quería seguir tonteando con él o era algo que no quería volver a repetir. Y es que Kate no había vuelto aparecer en lo que quedaba de semana por clase, complicando la salud mental de Rick.

De hecho, el primer día que faltó, lo primero que hizo Rick cuando llegó a su casa fue llamarla. Podría haber bastado con un simple whatsapp, pero estaba preocupado por si ese tal Karl había vuelto aparecer y le había hecho algo peor. Aunque también debía reconocer que anhelaba su voz e incluso estaba deseando que le picara un poco y se metiera con él. Tras dejar que sonase dos tonos, Kate contestó, aliviando completamente a Rick cuando le confesó que estaba haciéndose pasar por enferma para no tener que ir a clase. Lo había preferido así, dejar que pasaran unos días para aliviar los cotilleos de la gente sobre ella. Tras ponerse al día, hablar un poco sobre sus cosas y un par de bromas coquetas que le soltó Kate, Rick colgó con una sonrisa boba. La causante fue Kate, pues le pidió que fuera a su casa el sábado.

Y ahí estaba ahora. Armándose de valor, abrió la verja de madera que rodeaba la estancia de los Beckett y con pasos decididos, cruzó el largo camino hasta llegar a la puerta. Carraspeó nervioso y tocó dos veces seguidas el timbre. Volvió a pasarse una mano por el pelo, intentado peinarse pero después lo pensó mejor y se despeinó. Aún se acordaba de la mirada ardiente que le dedicó Kate cuando él la estaba provocando. Volvió a carraspear en la espera y como sus nervios incrementaban notablemente, se cogió del cuello de la camiseta y se lo despegó, tomando bocanadas de aire para tranquilizarse. O al menos eso era lo que intentaba cuando la puerta se abrió y dejó ver a Kate con el pelo húmedo y cubierta solamente por una toalla.

-Hola, Rodgers – saludó, con una sonrisa radiante.

 _Mierda_.

-Ah…eh… y-yo… - tartamudeó, escrutándola con la mirada. Sus ojos localizaron una gota cristalina que nacía desde su cuello e hipnotizados, siguieron el camino que recorrió hasta perderse entre sus pechos. Tragó con fuerza, aún siendo incapaz de apartar su mirada de su cuerpo. Trató de sacudirse esta vez el bajo de la camiseta en un intento en vano de refrescar su cuerpo.

Kate abrió la puerta completamente y se hizo a un lado para dejarle pasar. Rick entró, tropezándose con el bordillo que daba pie a la estancia.

-¿Tú… qué? – preguntó, divertida al verle tan nervioso.

-C-creo que… que me he adelantado… - trastabilló, mirando el suelo algo inquieto, notando cómo su corazón latía con más ímpetu – De... eh, de hora digo.

De repente, Kate lo cogió y lo empotró contra la puerta, cerrándola de golpe y bruscamente. Rick jadeó por la sorpresa y ahogó un gemido cuando una de sus manos se coló por debajo de su camiseta. Con las uñas empezó a recorrer un camino, adorando el torso del joven y provocándole largos escalofríos de placer.

-Pues yo creo que has llegado a la hora perfecta… - susurró, con un tono cargado de sensualidad. Su otra mano, libre y deseosa de tocarle, viajó directa hasta agarrar el miembro de él, el cual comenzaba a crecer rápidamente. Puso su mano sobre su paquete, cogiéndolo sin delicadeza y Rick gimió sonoramente por sorpresa - ¿No crees? – murmuró, en su oído y sonriendo pícara al verle balbucear pero sin llegar a articular nada coherente.

Aun agarrando su miembro, acercó su pecho al de él, pegándolo completamente, y sacó su mano por debajo de su camiseta para cogerle de la nuca, guiándolo hasta sus labios. Devoró su boca salvajemente, excitando locamente a Rick, que reaccionó a tiempo para posar sus manos sobre el culo de Kate. Ansiaba poder tocarla de nuevo. Sin embargo, antes de que Rick la acariciara, Kate le dio un par de besos húmedos y lentamente se separó un poco de él, lo justo para dejar que él pudiera observar a la perfección cómo, con calma y sensualidad, Kate movía su cuerpo dejando caer la toalla.

-¿No crees? – volvió a repetir, mordiéndose el labio al ver la excitación palpable de Rick.

-Sí… sí lo creo – susurró, embobado con su cuerpo y dejándose caer sobre la puerta.

Kate, como fiera acechando a su presa, saltó sobre Rick y comenzó de nuevo a besarle salvajemente.

-Fóllame, Rick – gimió, tras haber tomado aire.

Richard se quedó maravillado con la petición, la visión y el tacto que estaba teniendo en esos momentos. Le respondió devolviéndole con la misma fuerza el beso y ella enroscó más sus piernas en la cintura de Rick.

-Habitación – susurró en su oído, mientras le acariciaba los mechones rebeldes de su flequillo y se dedicaba a darle atención a la columna de su cuello varonil.

Rick pensaba que se iba a matar, teniendo en sus brazos a Kate y subiendo las escaleras sin poder ver los peldaños. Lo único que veía eran los pechos de Kate que aumentaban su excitación. Trastabilló en un escalón y se tuvo que apoyar en la pared para evitar una tragedia. El causante de su descuido fue un gran estruendo.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? – susurró, notando el miedo recorriendo sus venas a gran velocidad.

-¿El qué? – ella paró de besarle.

-Ese ruido – dijo, obviamente - ¿Hay alguien más en casa?

-No te vayas – Kate se soltó del abrazo de Rick.

El fuerte ruido volvió a hacerse eco.

-¿Qué? – preguntó sin entender nada. Alzó el brazo para tocarla pero Kate se estaba desvaneciendo. - ¿Qué…? – volvió a repetir. Su mano había traspasado el cuerpo de Kate. Incrédulo volvió a intentar palpar su brazo pero seguía traspasándolo.

El sonido volvió a aparecer, inteligible, vino acompañado por un zumbido que hizo que Rick se encogiera y se tapase los oídos.

-No te despiertes – murmuró Kate, desapareciendo completamente.

-¡Richard! – por fin escuchaba el sonido con claridad. Era una voz. Una voz que conocía muy bien que terminó golpeando su agitación. Le golpeó en todos los sentidos, pues lo estaba notando en la mejilla derecha.

No lo podía creer.

Gruñó, encogiéndose y notando el agradable tacto de las sábanas. Escondió su cara en la almohada pero notó una serie de sacudidas.

-¡Oye!

Abrió un ojo, sintiendo la furia recorriendo por todo su cuerpo como una llama ardiente. Su madre era la que le estaba propinando esos golpes y sacudidas para despertarlo. Richard bufó como un gato. Había sido un sueño. Todo había sido un jodido sueño. Lo había notado todo tan real…

-Ya… - refunfuñó, sacando una mano para parar a su madre. – Ya estoy despierto.

-Es la última vez que me pides que te despierte.

Richard terminó dándose la vuelta, apoyando completamente su amplia espalda en el colchón y se quedó observando el techo. En esos momentos era preso de la decepción. No podía ser verdad…

Su madre cruzó toda la habitación para abrir la cortina y permitir que los rayos del Sol iluminaran el dormitorio. No satisfecha con eso, también abrió las ventanas. El tráfico mañanero de Brooklyn terminó por desquiciar a Rick, que al escuchar los cláxones, se puso las manos a la cara.

-Llevaba un buen rato intentando despertarte porque si no te levantabas ya, llegarías tarde al encuentro con tus amigos. Se te pegan más las sábanas que…

Martha se dio la vuelta, mirando a su hijo. Lo que sus ojos detectaron provocó que abriese la boca, totalmente sorprendida.

-Bueno… - se aclaró la garganta, aguantándose la risa- me voy ya que en mi día libre debo aprovechar.

-¿A dónde vas? – Richard carraspeó, aún sin darse cuenta el porqué del nerviosismo de su madre.

-Yo también he quedado con mis amigas – dijo rápidamente, ya en la entrada del cuarto. – Ahora entiendo por qué te costaba tanto despertarte – bromeó divertida, alzando las cejas.

Richard, sin entender bien por qué lo decía, se quitó las manos de la cara y bajó la vista hacia su vientre, observando que la sábana se encontraba totalmente levantada a causa de su erección.

-Hostia – murmuró, tapándose y haciéndose rápidamente un ovillo, dándole la espalda a su madre. Totalmente muerto de vergüenza.

-Ay, Richard, ni que nunca hubiera visto alguna – Martha siguió bromeando, divertida ante la reacción de su hijo.

-¡Basta! No necesito más información. ¿No te ibas ya?

-Sí… sí porque sino llegaré tarde. Adiós, hijo – abandonó el cuarto y ya bajando las escaleras gritó: "Será mejor que te des una buena ducha".

* * *

Si no hubiese sido por su madre, se hubiera dormido y hubiera faltado a lo que tanto había ansiado durante toda la maldita semana. Desde el momento en el que habló con Kate y acordaron que ese sábado él fuera a su casa a explicarle lo que habían dado durante su ausencia estaba impaciente por que llegara la ocasión.

Sus deseos le habían jugado una mala pasada, disfrutando de ese sueño tan erótico y el despertar tan agrio por culpa de su madre y de su pillada. Astuto, le informó a su madre que había quedado con Javi y con Kevin. Ahora se encontraba en cierto modo aliviado de no haberle hablado sobre Kate tras haberlo pillado con una erección matutina. No estaba preparado para más bromas por parte de su madre e incluso que le diera una charla sobre sexo.

Después de la larga ducha que se tuvo que dar, tratando de tranquilizarse, se vistió a prisa y corriendo, cogió un par de muffins que rondaban por su cocina y salió velozmente de su casa. No se paró ni siquiera a peinarse. No tenía tiempo para detenerse ni para pensar cómo le gustaría más a Kate. Así que había optado por coger una gorra blanca con la visera negra de su equipo favorito de baloncesto, los Nets de Brooklyn.

Por suerte, llegó justo a tiempo gracias al metro. Según Google Maps, la casa de Kate no estaba tan lejos de la estación de metro. Sintió un deja vú, pasando por esos barrios tan adinerados que mostraban grandes delicias de casas. Llegó hasta situarse justo enfrente de la supuesta casa de Kate y se quitó la gorra para rascarse la cabeza, pensativo. Ese lugar le resultaba extrañamente familiar. Se echó a reír, negando con la cabeza. Tanto el barrio como la casa eran igualitos al sueño que había tenido.

Abrió la puerta de madera para pasar al jardín, observando cómo el ligero viento que había, provocaba una danza en las flores que abundaban en la estancia. Frunció el ceño, cerrando la puerta y encaminándose hacia la puerta de la lujosa casa. Todo le era extrañamente familiar, hasta los gnomos gruñones que estaban al lado de las flores. El sueño le había dejado realmente tocado.

Subió el par de escalones y tocó una vez, una vez larga, el timbre. Carraspeó nervioso y trató de peinarse. Su subconsciente le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Después cayó en que tenía la gorra y para ahorrarse tanta preocupación tonta, echándose el flequillo para atrás, terminó poniéndose la gorra del revés. Se abrochó la sudadera negra que había cogido a juego con la gorra, dejando asomar parte de su pecho cubierto por una camiseta blanca acabada en pico. Cuando Kate abrió la puerta, pilló a Rick mirándose de arriba abajo, dándose el visto bueno. Cuando Rick miró a Kate se quedó mudo.

-¡Rodgers!

 _No puede ser._

-Qué puntual. Pasa – comentó, feliz, abriendo completamente la puerta y haciéndose a un lado para dejarle entrar.

 _Esto debe ser otro sueño._

-¿Te has aclarado para venir?

Richard pasó y trastabilló con el pequeño escalón que daba pie al hogar de los Beckett y se maldijo en voz baja. Si no lo mataba Beckett se mataba él mismo. El sueño que había tenido lo había dejado tonto y ahora…

-Mhm… - afirmó, incapaz de formular una simple palabra.

Levantó la mirada del suelo y se quedó pasmado mirando a la joven, que estaba dándole la espalda al estar cerrando la puerta. No podía ser verdad que Kate estuviera solo cubierta por una simple toalla. No podía estar ocurriéndole de nuevo ese maldito sueño. No podía ser verdad.

Disimuladamente, alzó una mano para pellizcarse la mejilla derecha, convencido de que estaba de nuevo soñando.

-Me has pillado que me estaba secando el pelo. Es que me dormí y se me ha echado la hora encima… - Kate se dio la vuelta y al ver a Rick, con los ojos cerrados, con el ceño fruncido y pellizcándose, se quedó bastante desconcertada-… y acababa de salir de la ducha… ¿Qué haces?

-¿Qué? A-ah… Na-nada. Nada. – respondió de golpe, nervioso y poniéndose colorado. – Me afeité y… y me hice un corte y me picaba – improvisó, dejando a Kate un tanto confusa.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró, tratando de tranquilizarse cuando notó cómo una ráfaga de un aroma lo más parecido a un champú de cerezas invadía sus fosas nasales. Abrió los ojos y vio la mirada divertida de Kate bastante cerca de él, a un palmo de distancia. Kate le cogió la cara y le dio un lengüetazo pausadamente recorriendo su mejilla.

-Oye – protestó Rick, separándose enseguida para limpiarse. – Eso no ha sido correcto…

-Bah, Rodgers. Si seguro que te ha gustado – rio, dándole un toque en el pecho con el dedo índice. – A veces las mejores cosas no son las correctas.

Lo cierto es que su piel se erizó en el momento en el que notó su lengua recorrer su mejilla. Le había gustado e incluso excitado. Kate se dio la vuelta y comenzó a subir los escalones de la gran escalera.

-Además, no me habías saludado. Tanto criticar las malas formas, ¿y tú qué? – dijo divertida, girándose para mirarlo. Rick estaba pasmado mirándola – Bueno, ¿subes o prefieres darme el repaso mediante telequinesis tú aquí abajo con mi padre y yo arriba? – empezó a subir escalones, riéndose de su propia broma con doble sentido.

-¿Tu padre? Pensaba que estábamos solos – Rick espabiló y empezó a subir los peldaños de madera, siguiendo la figura de Kate, que de pronto se detuvo.

-¡Ay! – exclamó, cuando la toalla que cubría su cuerpo abrazó los escalones y la dejó al descubierto.

-Hostia – murmuró Rick, que rápidamente se agachó a por la toalla y se la tendió, tapándola para no incomodarla.

-Joder, Rodgers. Era una broma – estalló a carcajadas al ver lo rojo y nervioso que se había puesto. Le cogió la toalla de las manos e hizo que la mirara – Voy en ropa interior – aclaró, permitiendo que Rick observara ese conjunto negro que resaltaba sus pechos. Le había dejado completamente sin respiración. Acto seguido, Kate realizó un chasquido delante de su cara con los dedos. – Espabila, cualquiera diría que es la primera vez que ves en persona a una chica en ropa interior – dijo, mientras se volvía a poner la toalla. – Mi padre está en su despacho, si agudizaras el oído escucharías el jazz que está sonando, pero estás demasiado ocupado comiéndome con la mirada – añadió, divertida dedicándole una mirada antes de entrar a su cuarto.

Richard se abrió la cremallera de la sudadera al completo y agitó su camiseta varias veces en busca de obtener aire y enfriarse. Estaba cachondo perdido y sólo había sido la bienvenida.

* * *

 _ **Continuará...**_

 _ **He partido este capítulo en dos. La otra parte la tendréis en breves, es solo que como he estado tanto tiempo sin publicar quería subiros algo.**_

 _ **A pesar de que la segunda parte de este capítulo la tendréis pronto, sólo quería deciros que a partir de ahora subiré con bastante irregularidad debido a que no tengo tiempo para escribir.**_

 _ **Gracias por seguir leyendo.**_


	12. Chapter 12

Richard se sentó en la cama de la chica y botó disimuladamente. Kate lo había abandonado en su cuarto momentáneamente para poder vestirse en el baño y ahora estaba en busca de hacer tiempo y tratar relajarse. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor, descubriendo que Kate era una chica con gustos bastantes sencillos. Su habitación se caracterizaba por un color rosa pastel y todo muy bien organizado. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue ese rincón en el cual una pequeña estantería era adornada por trofeos de diversos tamaños. A punto estuvo de levantarse e ir allá a satisfacer su curiosidad, pero se vio interrumpido cuando Kate apareció de nuevo.

-Ya estoy – anunció, apareciendo por la puerta y cerrándola.

Richard paró de botar nada más verla y es que a pesar de vestir una amplia sudadera y unos leggins, estaba resplandeciente. Carraspeó. Se puso de pie y se sentó al lado de ella, frente al escritorio, dispuesto a comenzar. Observó los libros que estaban encima de la mesa, a la espera de que ella hiciera el primer movimiento. Y vaya si lo hizo. Lo primero que hizo Kate fue estirarse como una gata y apoyar sus piernas sobre las de él.

-¿Novedades de esta semana? – preguntó, como si nada, apoyando también un brazo en el escritorio para sujetar su cabeza con la mano del brazo apoyado.

Rick se quedó con las manos apoyadas en sus propios muslos, sin saber qué hacer con ellas.

-Bueno… - tosió, removiéndose en el asiento.- Avanzamos bastante con literatura. Dentro de dos semanas tenemos una prueba sobre el Realismo. Tal vez deberíamos empezar con Literatura Universal – sugirió, estirándose para coger el libro que se encontraba encima del escritorio.

Kate también se inclinó, cogiéndole la mano para evitar que cogiera dicho libro.

-Para eso ya tenemos tiempo, yo me refería a _otras_ novedades – dijo, clavando su mirada en los ojos celestes de Rick.

-Ah, eh… - Rick se reclinó en su asiento, huyendo del contacto de Kate. Respiró aliviado cuando ella quitó sus piernas sobre las de él, para poder cruzarlas.

-Rodgers, ¿qué te pasa? Hoy estás muy raro – frunció el ceño, mostrando preocupación y examinándolo. – Y no me mientas – le advirtió, alzando un dedo.

-No, no me pasa nada – al ver que lo seguía mirando del mismo modo volvió a insistir: -De verdad. Es solo que… - _Mierda_. Estaba totalmente en blanco, no era capaz de improvisar una mentira y lo estaba poniendo demasiado nervioso con su mirada- Tuve un sueño un poco raro y me he quedado un poco trastocado.

Se relajó. Realmente no le había mentido.

-Ah… - Kate se reclinó sobre su asiento y se cruzó de brazos - ¿conmigo?

-¿Qué? No, no.

La miró y vio que le estaba observando divertida, cruzada de brazos y sonriendo con pillería.

-Ajá… - se mordió el labio, intentando camuflar su sonrisa.

Richard, con lo rápido que había contestado más su lenguaje no verbal le había delatado. Kate llevaba tiempo dándose cuenta de los gestos que hacía Richard según sus emociones. Y había descubierto que cuando estaba nervioso, alzaba y movía mucho las cejas.

En efecto, en ese momento Richard había alzado las cejas y después las bajó, mirándola a los ojos fijamente para saber si le había creído, lo que le hizo confirmar a Kate que mentía. No obstante, ella prefirió dejarlo estar, ya le sacaría el tema otra vez.

-Yo me refería más a los cotilleos de clase. ¿Alguien ha comentado algo? – volvió a retomar el hilo de la conversación, bajando en tono de voz.

-Oh… - Richard se llevó la mano a la barbilla, acariciándosela. Gesto que le ayudaba a recordar, más aún cuando tenía barba. – Al día siguiente sí que había bastante gente que estaba comentando cosas sobre lo ocurrido… – informó imitando su tono y dejando una pausa de suspense.

-¿Y…? – presionó ella.

-Más que de ti, hablaban de mí y mi cara. Creo que hasta las chicas por primera vez en sus vidas se fijaron en mí.

-¿En serio? – Kate rio, mirando la cara de escepticismo que mostraba Richard. - ¿Y no te alegras?

-¿Debería alegrarme por empezar a ser popular a causa de pegarme con un tío? – le preguntó, esperando su respuesta.

-Visto así no. O sea, yo me refería a que a partir de ahora ligarás más – sonrió, dejando caer su mano en el regazo de él. Kate se había inclinado ligeramente para acercarse a él y escucharlo mejor.

 _¿Y cómo decirte que a mí me dan igual las demás? ¿Cómo decirte que sólo me importas tú?_

-Ya… bueno. No creo que sea así – dijo, algo dolido al ver cómo Kate estaba dispuesta a que se liara con otras. Se cruzó de brazos, intentando que ella quitara su mano de encima de él, pero ella en lugar de apartarla, le cogió del brazo.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué eres tan inseguro? – Kate se encaró. – Eres guapo, sincero, listo y buena persona. Creo que eres el único chico que conozco que cumple todas esas cualidades. Cualquiera estaría loca por tus huesos.

-¿Cualquiera? – Rick fijó su mirada en la de ella. Esperando que ella dijera "yo estoy loca por ti" o algo por el estilo.

-Cualquiera – repitió -. Dime una cosa, ¿nunca te habías liado con alguien?

Rick se removió incómodo ante esa pregunta tan directa.

-Kate, no…

Pero ella alzó una mano callándolo para poder seguir.

-Te noté muy inseguro.

-Fue un momento delicado, tú estabas alterada y yo traté de hacerte sentir mejor… Estaba nervioso porque no sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar.

-No estaba tan alterada – se defendió.

-¿Qué no? Me llamaste por mi nombre.

-Vale…

-Por primera vez me dijiste Rick – continuó con su argumento a favor.

Kate frunció el ceño y se mordió el labio.

-Una cosa no quita la otra. Contéstame a la pregunta: ¿fui tu primera vez?

-Agh… - Rick se giró para no mirarla. Si la ignoraba cambiaría de tema, ¿no? Era curioso, desde que se levantó esa mañana estaba deseando que llegara este momento para sincerarse y aclarar las cosas y ahora que estaba en el momento de la verdad quería huir.

Kate giró la silla de Richard para que le mirase. Rick la miró, su puño aguantaba su cabeza y su cara mostraba una sonrisa divertida.

-Sí – terminó confesando, en bajito y bastante avergonzado.

-¿Por qué tienes tanta vergüenza con hablar de ello? Ni que fuera un tema tabú.

-No sé, no… Pensaba que te reirías…

Kate se quedó callada, meditando sus palabras y sonrió con sinceridad.

-Te voy a decir algo, para ser tu primera vez lo hiciste muy bien.

Rick la miró sorprendido. Kate acercó su silla a la de él y se inclinó.

-Me pusiste _muy_ cachonda – susurró, con un tono cargado de sensualidad sobre su oído. A Rick le costó tragar. – Es una pena que nos interrumpieran – paseó su mano sobre la sudadera de Richard. La coló, tocando su camiseta y fue bajando hasta el dobladillo de ésta, lentamente, sin quitar su mirada de los ojos de él. Le gustaba ver cómo despertaba el deseo en el joven. – No sé tú, pero yo me muero por repetirlo – gimió, enganchándose a su cuello para poder susurrarle de nuevo a la vez que tentaba meter la mano por debajo de la camiseta.

Rick posó sus manos sobre la cintura marcada de ella por los leggins. Mientras sentía la respiración de ella en su cuello, jugó con sus pulgares levantando la amplia sudadera que vestía Kate para poder colarlos por dentro y sentir su ardiente piel bajo su tacto.

-Ah, ah, ah – rio negando. – No tan deprisa – rio, quitándole la gorra con un rápido movimiento.

-Hey – se quejó, en parte sorprendido por la negatividad de ella.

-¿Pretendes que me líe contigo ahora que sé que eres hincha de los Nets? – le pinchó, señalando la gorra, que la tenía dando vueltas sobre su mano.

-¿Algún problema con los Nets? – sonrió de soslayo, alzando una ceja para encararse a ella.

-Sí – respondió ella, siguiéndole el juego -, en esta casa somos de los Knicks – le dio un suave empujón para apoyarlo sobre el respaldo de la silla. – Y mi padre está en casa.

-Pero tu padre no está aq… - se calló de golpe cuando Kate lo alejó dándole de nuevo un empujón a su silla tras escuchar unos pasos.

-Disimula – llegó a ordenarle antes de escuchar unos golpes en la puerta.

-¿Tu padre tiene un micrófono o algo? – exclamó entre susurros angustiado.

La puerta se abrió, dejando paso al padre de Kate.

-Katie – interrumpió una afable voz.

-Hola, papá.

-Sólo venía para despedirme. Oh… estás reunida – dijo en un tono imitando la sorpresa. Kate rodó los ojos sabiendo a la perfección que su padre subía para ver cómo estaban y qué hacían.

Rick, por su parte, se quedó pálido y la excitación que había crecido antes, se evaporó de golpe. Tragó con dificultad y finalmente se animó a darse la vuelta y levantarse para presentarse.

-Hola, señor Beckett. Soy Richard Rodgers - enseguida le tendió la mano para estrechársela, gesto que ese hombre algo canoso aceptó con una sonrisa -, amigo de su hija.

-Jim Beckett – respondió, estrechándole la mano.- ¿Richard Rodgers? Oh, tú debes ser ese joven que le está ayudando a estudiar – alargó su brazo y sostuvo el de Richard para transmitirle confianza. Realmente lo notaba muy tenso e incluso le hacía gracia. – Katie nos dijo que casi obtuvo el sobresaliente en el último examen de matemáticas gracias a ti. Muchas gracias – le agradeció, complacido al ponerle cara.

-¿Cómo? No… no me habías dicho nada – sonrió, dirigiéndose a Kate.

-Se me pasó decírtelo – le respondió, dejando la gorra en el escritorio. Rick se quedó observándola para que con una mirada de ella, entendiera que todo sucedió cuando Karl se presentó en el instituto y por eso no le dijo nada.

-Deberías invitarlo a la comida del vecindario que organiza la señora Mayer – sugirió el hombre, interrumpiendo la no conversación mediante miradas que su hija y su amigo mantenían. Al ver la mirada que su hija le dedicó, intentó explicarse: - Es una forma de agradecerle toda su ayuda.

-Pero… - comenzó Beckett.

-Yo me voy a trabajar y hasta la noche no volveré. Sólo lo digo para que no estés sola – su padre siguió hablando para convencerla.

-¿Rodgers? – terminó preguntando Kate, queriendo saber su opinión.

-Por mi bien, no tengo nada que hacer después – respondió el joven con una sonrisa, satisfecho al saber que pasaría más tiempo del que pensaba con Kate.

-¿Sabes? – Empezó el hombre dirigiéndose a Rick-, es curioso, tu apellido me suena muchísimo. Tu cara también me resulta familiar – terminó diciendo, observando detalladamente los rasgos del joven.

-Oh - Rick se sonrojó, rascándose la nuca-, tal vez es porq…

-Vale papá, – interrumpió Kate, levantándose para empujar a su padre fuera- si no te vas ya llegarás tarde.

-Pero…

-Hasta luego, papá.

-Pues nada. Adiós, encantado Richard – llegó a decir antes de recibir el último empujón de Kate para abandonar su habitación.

-Igualmente, señor – se despidió, aguantándose la risa para después reírse a carcajadas cuando Kate se dejó caer sobre la puerta con cara de alivio. Lo último que deseaba en ese momento era que Richard se enterase que su madre era la empleada de la familia Beckett.

-¿Qué? – le interrogó viendo cómo la observaba.

Richard se hallaba de brazos cruzados, apoyado en el escritorio y sonriendo pícaro con una ceja alzada.

-Nada, nada – respondió, alzando las manos. – Solo que… qué manera de cortarnos, _Katie_.

Kate frunció los labios y se acercó a él.

-Me vuelves a decir Katie – murmuró, despacio y en voz muy baja, apuntando su dedo índice contra el pecho de Rodgers-, y te encontrarás suplicándome – terminó diciéndole, tras darle un pequeño golpe en el pecho.

Para sorpresa de ella, Rick le cogió la mano y la apoyó sobre su pecho, mientras que con su mano libre, agarró la cintura de ella y la atrajo hacia sí mismo.

-Tal vez quiera estar suplicándote – le susurró en el oído. La piel de Kate se erizó al notar el aliento caliente de él contra su piel.

-Oh… eh – Kate se separó un poco, lo suficiente para no liberarse de su agarre pero sí para mirarle a la cara - ¿Dónde está mi tímido Rick?

Richard sonrió como un tonto totalmente complacido.

-¿Qué? – preguntó de nuevo, al verle con un brillo en los ojos y una gran sonrisa.

-Me encanta cuando mi nombre sale de tu boca.

Kate se rio en bajito, apartando su mirada de la de él. Richard, en cambio, no la dejó de mirar y aún sosteniendo su cintura, le empezó a acariciar uno de sus pómulos que, al notar la suave caricia, comenzó a sonrojarse. Beckett volvió a enfocar sus ojos en los de él, observando que ese mar azul se había vuelto completamente negro.

-Rick – decidió seguirle el juego y se acercó aún más a él, arrinconándolo lo máximo posible contra el escritorio. Después lo imitó, acariciando su pelo para bajar la mano y dejarla sobre su mejilla. Richard cerró los ojos y se apoyó contra su mano.

-Me encanta – susurró, totalmente excitado al notar que Kate le respondía.

-Rick – repitió, cargada de sensualidad, acercándose lentamente a sus labios.

-Más – pidió, abriendo los ojos lentamente. Adoraba poder disfrutar cómo el verde crecía en los ojos de Kate acompañado de la sensualidad que desprendía.

-Ricky…

Cuando notó que ella se dirigía a sus labios, inconscientemente cerró de nuevo sus ojos. Sin embargo, Kate cogió la gorra del escritorio y se la puso en la cabeza con fuerza, tirando de la visera hacia abajo.

-¡Kate! – se quejó bastante fastidiado – ¡Me moría por besarte de nuevo! – exclamó, quitándose la gorra para mirarla.

-¿Ah, sí?

Richard asintió energéticamente, intentando recuperar la situación.

-¿Así es como agradeces mi ayuda en los estudios? – fingió, haciéndose pasar por víctima dolida. Kate se echó a reír sonoramente ante su actuación.

-Pero tendrás morro echándome en cara eso – se alejó de él para mantener distancia, no obstante, dejó que Rick mantuviera sus manos sobre sus caderas. -Pues a la próxima no pienses tanto y lo haces – al ver su sonrisa burlona siguió hablando: - Otra cosa es que yo te deje. Tal vez te dejaría una vez me contaras el sueño que tuviste – canturreó, ahora sí, apartando las manos de Richard para andar por la habitación.

-¿Qué sueño?

-Ahora no te hagas el loco.

-No me puedes obligar a que te lo cuente.

-Richard, eres un aguafiestas.

-Y tú muy cotilla – sonrió, cruzándose de brazos a la vez que observaba cómo Kate se movía por la habitación hasta pararse para mirar por la ventana.

-Touché – respondió escondiendo una sonrisa.

-Oye, Kate… - dijo acercándose a ella lentamente.

-¿Y ese cambio de tono tan repentino? – le preguntó al notar de pronto una gran preocupación en su voz.

-Todo… ¿todo está bien? – al ver que ella lo miraba con expresión interrogante, se explicó mejor siendo directo – ¿Karl?

-No te preocupes – le sonrió, cogiéndole de las manos -, mi contacto me ha informado que ha vuelto a Boston.

-Es que pensaba que te ocurrió algo fuerte con él para no volver a clase y…

-Rick – tiró de sus manos para que le mirase -, ya te dije que fingía estar mala.

-Ya…

Al ver su preocupación, sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla, dejándolo pasmado. Totalmente deseoso de más.

-Puedes estar tranquilo – dijo, tirando de él hacia las sillas – ¿Y ahora qué te parece si nos ponemos a estudiar y después vamos a comer?

Richard sonrió y asintió, sentándose junto a ella para comenzar a estudiar.

-Por cierto, ¿tu contacto?

-Estudiemos, Rodgers – le cortó, escondiendo una sonrisa.

* * *

-He de decir que me siento algo incómodo – dijo Richard, observando la gran fiesta de comida que había preparado la vecina de Kate.

El patio de la señora Mayer estaba repleto de vecinos comiendo perritos calientes, conversando sobre su familia, trabajo y quehaceres domésticos mientras que los más pequeños corrían enfadando a algunos adultos.

-Por eso te estaba lanzando miradas y me mostraba fría ante la idea de mi padre – dijo Kate, guiándolo hasta casi llegar a la señora Mayer. – Pero ahora es demasiado tarde – continuó, girándose hacia él. Richard asintió, haciéndose responsable de su decisión. – Por cierto, hoy estás muy guapo – le dijo, tras tocarle la sudadera, y consiguiendo que se pusiera nervioso se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose hacia su vecina. Richard suspiró maldiciéndola y la siguió.

-Kate – la saludó dándole dos besos en las mejillas – Bienvenida, ¿y tus padres?

-Están trabajando, no han podido hacer nada para escaparse. Eso sí, la próxima no se la pierden.

-Es una lástima – dramatizó Mayer-, las chicas y yo estábamos esperando hablar con Johanna para descubrir el secreto de vuestro jardín tan bien cuidado.

Kate hizo una mueca al ver su desilusión.

-He traído a un amigo, espero que no te importe – dijo, señalando a Rick, que como acto reflejo, sonrió nervioso.

-Oh, claro, no te preocupes – sonrió encantadora- Eres bienvenido…

-Richard.

-Richard - sonrió la mujer.- ¿Por qué no vas a coger unos cuantos perritos antes de que se acaben?

Rick asintió y siguió la indicación de la mano de la señora Mayer, perdiéndose de la vista de las mujeres.

-¿Y bien? – Kate alzó las cejas al notar la curiosidad de su vecina. -Es guapo – comenzó a decir, dándole codazos.

-Señora Mayer… Sólo es un amigo – frunció el ceño cruzándose de brazos.

-He de confesar que os he estado observando desde lejos y te he visto muy feliz. Desde que os mudasteis, no te ofendas, pero traías una cara…

Kate pronunció su ceño fruncido y reprimió una risa sarcástica.

-Es un buen amigo. De todas formas, gracias por la preocupación, señora Mayer.

Se escabulló como pudo buscando a Rick. Lo único que le faltaba ahora era que su vecina cotilla se interesase por su vida personal y husmeara en ella. Encontró a Rodgers algo perdido, buscándola. De repente, esa furia que había crecido en su interior se desvaneció cuando Richard la encontró y le sonrió, acercándose hacia ella. Kate le señaló la mesa y las sillas de plástico que habían colocado para los vecinos, indicándole para que se sentaran.

-Oh, por fin te encuentro – sonó aliviado, sentándose junto a ella. - He cogido un par con kétchup – dejó uno de los platos sobre la mesa- y otro con mostaza, no sabía cuál te gustaría – comentó, dejando también el otro plato.

Ella sonrió, al ver cómo se había preocupado.

-Uno de cada está bien – dijo, animándose a coger uno de mostaza, mientras que Rick cogía uno de kétchup.

Observó detenidamente cómo el joven comía con ansia y se permitió reír, disfrutando de su compañía.

-¿Qué? – preguntó él, sintiéndose observado.

-Tenías hambre, eh.

-Me estaba muriendo de hambre – dramatizó, terminándose el perrito enseguida.

Ella se permitió sentirse relajada. Tenía que admitirlo, le gustaba estar con Richard. Se lo pasaba bien y él era capaz de comprenderla. ¿Eso no es malo, no? Aceptar que le gusta estar con él… Pero nada más… No era de esas personas que ansiaba encontrar pareja, ella era bastante liberal y eso no cambiaría… ¿o sí?

-¡Kaaaaaaaaate!

Una voz muy aguda la sacó de sus pensamientos, girando la cabeza para ver entre la gente cómo una niña pequeña con una larga melena rubia corría para llegar hasta ella.

-¡Hola, Alice! – en un rápido movimiento se limpió para coger a la pequeña y subirla a su regazo y complacerla - ¿Cómo estás guapa? – le preguntó, tras darle un beso en la mejilla, observando que la señora Mayer se había empeñado en vestir demasiado formales a sus hijos, pues la pequeña llevaba un vestido verde a conjunto con una diadema, resaltando el verde de sus ojos.

-Muy bien, me he comido un perrito de mi mamá – parloteó feliz de ver a su amiga-. Jason se ha comido dos y ha vomitado – señaló a su hermano mellizo a lo lejos, siendo reñido por su padre. Kate achicó los ojos, observando como la señora Mayer cogía al pequeño y lo entraba dentro de casa.

Negó con la cabeza divertida y la dejó en el suelo para poder seguir comiendo.

-Jason es su hermano – le informó a Rick, el cual asintió, estableciendo las relaciones. - No debéis correr tanto tras comer – volvió a dirigirse a la niña.

-Es divertido – se excusó la pequeña, alzando los hombros. De repente cayó en la presencia de Richard. Kate pudo ser testigo a la perfección de cómo la pequeña se sonrojaba al notar que Richard la miraba. Después vio cómo se acercaba a ella y le susurraba: - Es muy guapo, ¿quién es?

Kate no pudo evitar reírse, como también Richard, el cual se mostraba la más de interesado en el nuevo rumbo de la conversación. Kate miró divertida a Rick, haciéndole señas con la mirada para que se presentara.

-Hola, me llamo Rick, ¿y tú? – comentó, con una dulce voz que hizo que Kate lo mirase con cariño.

-Me llamo Alice, Alice Mayer, y tengo seis años – respondió, alzando una de sus manitas para estrechársela. Rick no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. Cogió su manita y depositó un beso sobre ella. La niña enseguida se sonrojó y cuando Rick soltó su mano, la retiró enseguida posándola contra su mejilla.

-Encantado Alice, eres muy guapa, ¿lo sabías?

-Gracias… tú… tú también lo eres. Y mucho.

-Tú lo eres más – le dijo, guiñándole un ojo. La pequeña comenzó a reírse por nerviosismo. A su modo de ver, Richard era como un apuesto príncipe encantador.

-Vaya, Alice siéntete afortunada. A mí no me dice esas cosas - protestó Kate, mirándole divertida.

-¿Cómo? ¿Noto una cierta sensación de celos, Katie? – le preguntó, haciéndose el inocente.

Kate se encaró a él y coló su mano por debajo de la mesa para trepar por la rodilla de Rick, provocando que éste diera un respingón.

-¿Qué me has dicho? – subió más la mano hasta llegar a su entrepierna – No te he escuchado bien.

-Que… que eres lo más bello que he visto en mi vida y por eso eres la causa de que siempre me quede embobado observándote – soltó de golpe, cogiendo su mano para apartarla de su entrepierna.

Kate se rio sonoramente y tiró de su mejilla.

-Rodgers, siempre me sorprendes.

Richard se sonrojó cuando le dio un beso en la mejilla y para disimular comenzó su segundo perrito.

-¿Sois novios? – interrumpió la pequeña, muy pendiente de los dos adolescentes.

-No – contestó Kate, pues Richard aun trataba de recuperarse.

-¿Entonces vosotros no hacéis cosas de mayores?

Ambos se miraron, Richard algo aterrorizado por lo que ella podía responder y Kate con una expresión de pillería.

-Sí las hacemos – respondió ella, tan normal.

-Kate – ella alzó una mano, silenciándolo.

La niña se tapó la boca con sus manitas, mostrando una gran expresión de asombro.

-¿No sois novios y hacéis cosas de mayores juntos?

-Exacto.

-¿Pero eso se puede hacer? – Richard empezó a toser fuertemente y Kate se quedó mirándolo con una ceja alzada.

-Alice, ¿por qué no vas a ver a tu hermano? – sugirió Rick.

La niña pareció meditarlo unos segundos y asintió.

-Vale, pero enseguida vuelvo – canturreó, desapareciendo como apareció, corriendo.

-Kate – le llamó Rick, algo angustiado.

-¿Qué? – le respondió ella tan tranquila.

-¿Cómo le dices eso a una niña tan pequeña? – exclamó con los ojos bien abiertos.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Algún día se enterará de estas cosas.

-¿Con seis años?

Kate se encogió de hombros.

-¿La curiosidad mató al gato?

-Además… has respondido en presente.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó, algo intrigada sin entender.

-Pues… que no hemos vuelto a hacer cosas de adultos – respondió, vergonzoso al esperar su reacción.

Ella sonrió con pillería y al ver una mota de kétchup en el labio de Rick, alzó un dedo para recoger la mancha y chuparla lentamente, quitándole la respiración a Richard.

-¿Por qué no volvemos a mi casa? – ofreció, con una sonrisa traviesa.

* * *

-Solía jugar a baloncesto – le sorprendió, apareciendo por la habitación cuando él estaba mirando detalladamente los trofeos de su estantería.

-No te imaginaba tan deportista – indicó, señalando los trofeos.

-Ya... Buenos tiempos – se encogió de hombros.- Todavía me acuerdo cuando me ofreciste unirme al grupo de ajedrez del instituto – recordó, provocando un enrojecimiento en la cara de Richard por vergüenza.

-Estaba nervioso – se excusó.- Tú me pones nervioso.

Ella le miró divertida, ocultando la sonrisa que siempre le sacaba en el momento en el que menos se lo esperaba.

-Mhm… - en un rápido movimiento le quitó la gorra y se la puso. - ¿Me queda bien?

Richard asintió con una sonrisa, en verdad le quedaba grande pero le daba un aspecto más rebelde que le volvía más loco.

-Si… -comenzó a decir, siguiéndola, sentándose de nuevo en su silla, imitándola. – Si quieres podemos echarnos unos partidos cualquier día de éstos.

-Me parece genial, pero luego no me vengas llorando por haber perdido.

-¡Eso habrá que verlo!

-¿Qué te apuestas? – se encaró a él, acercándose peligrosamente. Richard tragó saliva.

-No… no sé. Me da miedo apostar contigo. Hace nada le medio jodiste la infancia a una niña pequeña. Eres un peligro.

Kate se rio a carcajadas y dejó la gorra en el escritorio.

-¿Y tú que haces en tu tiempo libre? – se interesó, apoyando un codo en el escritorio para coger uno de sus largos mechones rebeldes y acariciárselo, a la espera de la contestación de Rick.

-Pues… - se quedó callado. Realmente lo que pensaba decir sólo lo sabía su madre. – Suelo escribir.

-Oh… ahora entiendo tanto por qué ese amor hacia la literatura por tu parte.

Richard se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

-¿Cuál es tu seudónimo, chico escritor?

Rio divertido al escuchar el nuevo mote salir de sus labios.

-Realmente no utilizo ninguno. Cuando participo en concursos suelo poner mi nombre. Estoy abierto a propuestas – añadió, viendo la decepción de Kate.

-¿De qué sueles escribir?

-Cuando era pequeño un tipo extraño me dio en la Biblioteca Pública " _Casino Royale_ ". Ese libro me marcó tanto que desde entonces me he centrado en hacer novela negra.

-Castle.

-¿Cómo?

-Richard Castle. Ahí tienes tu seudónimo – sonrió triunfal, cruzándose de piernas.

-¿Y por qué…?

-Yo que sé, un homenaje a Stephen King, interprétalo como quieras. Pero a mí me mola.

-Pues si a ti te gusta, está bien. Lo utilizaré.

-Cuando seas famoso quiero parte de tus ganancias. Quiero dejar constancia que mi aportación es esencial – le dijo, lanzándole una mirada directa para intimidarlo.

Richard carcajeó asintiendo y cogió uno de los libros que antes había estado utilizando para poner al día a Kate de las clases.

-Si quieres volvemos a repasar lo que estábamos viendo y me voy.

-Ah, no – Kate le quitó el libro de las manos, provocando que frunciera el ceño. – Prefiero repasar para el examen de literatura, escritor – añadió bastante animada.

-Vale – sonrió divertido. – Pues te voy preguntando cosas y me vas respondiendo.

–Pero no así – le interrumpió Kate. - ¿Has jugado alguna vez al strip póker?

-No…

-¿Pero tú has hecho algo en esta vida? –bromeó, acomodándose mejor en la silla. – Es igual, ¿qué te parece si hacemos esto más divertido quitándonos ropa? –Richard abrió la boca y la cerró, intentando encontrar algo con sentido para decir. Se había quedado totalmente impresionado. – Si fallo, me quito algo. Si acierto – bajó el tono de voz, acercándose a él, mirándole fijamente a los ojos- te quitas algo. Vamos, Rodgers – apoyó una mano en la rodilla del chico. -, ¿vas a declinar mi oferta?

-Ni loco – respondió enseguida, provocando las carcajadas sonoras de Kate que para él era música celestial.

-Bien, pues juguemos – dijo, mirándole lascivamente, cruzándose de brazos.

-Vale – carraspeó, algo nervioso pero bastante atrevido.

-¿Sin libro? – le preguntó ella, al verlo tan decidido a empezar.

-Ajá. Todo está aquí – informó, señalándose la cabeza – A ver…

-Espera - le interrumpió, antes de que lanzase la primera pregunta.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Quítate las zapatillas, los calcetines. Aquí igualdad de condiciones – explicó, señalándose sus propios pies desnudos.

-Vale. – torpemente dejó sus pies descalzos. Estaba loco, deseando empezar. Así que no tardó más y ya empezó a preguntar: -Dime dos rasgos que se hallan en la literatura del Realismo – indicó, señalando dos dedos y retándola con la mirada.

-Pues… - Kate se reclinó en la silla tranquilamente, alzando su mirada para poder pensar. Bajó sus ojos y miró a Richard, mordiéndose el labio y escondió una risa traviesa. - temas legendarios y fantásticos.

-No – negó Rick, sin poder evitar la chispa de la felicidad en sus ojos, expectante por lo que ocurriría a continuación.

-¿No? Vaya, qué pena – respondió, quitándose en un rápido movimiento la sudadera, dejando a la vista de Rick su sujetador negro que vio antes.

-La… - perdió la vista en sus pechos hasta que notó cómo crecía el calor en su cuerpo y apartó su mirada para posarla en la expresión divertida de ella. – La respuesta correcta es… que hay descripciones muy detalladas de ambientes y psicologías y también mucha presencia del narrador que muestra lo que piensan y sienten los personajes.

-¿Y tú qué estás pensando y sintiendo, Ricky? – acercó la silla a la de él, apoyándose de nuevo en el escritorio para apoyar su cabeza.

-Yo… eh… - inevitablemente, volvió a bajar su mirada en los pechos de ella, ahogando un suspiro pero enseguida los subió cuando notó que se estaba riendo.

-A ver, pregúntame otra cosa.

-Dime… - dejó una pausa para recomponerse y exhaló cruzándose de brazos. - Dime los máximos representantes del Realismo en Rusia.

-Dostoievski y Tolstoi – respondió sin titubear.

-¿Te sabes los nombres y no dos rasgos que son más fáciles? – exclamó, sorprendido. Ella se encogió de hombros, mostrándose inocente.

-La sudadera – le indicó. Richard , obediente, se la quitó – _Crimen y castigo_ es de Dostoievski y _Guerra y Paz_ de Tolstoi – añadió con alegría en la voz. -Ahora la camiseta.

-¿Qué? Pero…

-¿No sumo puntos añadiendo información? – Richard la miró sorprendido y algo picado, a punto de protestar. - La camiseta – insistió, agarrando el dobladillo.

Él sonrió juguetón y alzó los brazos, permitiendo que ella fuera la que se la quitase. Kate disfrutó a cámara lenta de la aparición de sus abdominales. La tiró al suelo y se quedó mirando el torso del chico con lujuria. Lo miró mordiéndose el labio y alzando una ceja, retándole a actuar. Debido a la proximidad en la que estaban, Rick alzó su mano para acariciarle el labio inferior e impedir que siguiera mordiéndoselo. En cambio, Kate atrapó su dedo con su boca y se lo chupó, de nuevo retándole divertida con la mirada fijada en sus pupilas, disfrutando del despertar de la lujuria de ambos.

-Kate… - murmuró, embobado con lo que acababa de hacer.

Ella le cogió la mano y la dejó sobre su regazo, dejándolo con ganas de más. Tenía ganas de desatarlo y de probarlo. Hoy lo iba a conseguir. Pero primero quería jugar un poco con él.

-Continúa – le ordenó, dejando unos segundos de margen para que Richard se recompusiera de nuevo.

-Ah… Eh… - carraspeó acomodándose en la silla. - ¿Qué escritoras destacan del Realismo en Inglaterra… porque todavía mantenían rasgos del Romanticismo en sus obras pero hacen crítica social?

-No lo sé.

-¿No lo sabes o sí lo sabes pero no lo quieres decir? –trató de pillarla al ver la velocidad con la que contestó.

Kate se puso de pie y se bajó los leggins. Se inclinó hacia él ligeramente, permitiendo que disfrutase de su cuerpo mientras se desnudaba.

-No lo sé – repitió, en un tono cargado de excitación.

-Las hermanas Brontë – murmuró embobado bajando su mirada hasta recorrer el cuerpo de Kate entero. Ella le tiró los leggins a la cara y él solo pudo toser nervioso. Se estaba poniendo cachondísimo y apenas le había hecho algo. Estaba temblado por momento en el que ella empezara a tocarle. - Pa…pasando a la narrativa norteamericana del siglo XIX, dime alguien que destaque.

-Uff… - se desabrochó el sujetador sin pensárselo dos veces, sintiendo la liberación en su pecho y la mirada de Rick volviéndose oscura. - ¿Alguna vez has tocado tetas, Rick? – le preguntó en bajito.

Él negó con la cabeza, revolviéndose otra vez en la silla, intentando no empalmase. Kate incrementó su intranquilidad e inestabilidad cuando cogió sus manos y las llevó directamente a sus pechos, dejando que él las tocara con miedo.

-No muerden, ¿sabes? – añadió divertida, viendo las emociones del chico. No lo pudo evitar y le acarició el cabello, fijando su mirada en sus labios.

-Sí… n-no. Quiero decir, no – dijo, sintiéndose como un tonto al tocar por primera vez unas tetas.

-Pero yo sí puedo morder – susurró lasciva, sobre su oído, provocándole un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo.

Beckett coló sus manos acariciándole el torso hasta bajar a su entrepierna, tentándolo, notando cómo se ponía duro. Sonrió, manteniéndole la mirada y apoyando su frente con la de Richard.

-¿Este era tu sueño, Ricky? – susurró sobre sus labios.

-No…

Kate lo calló con un beso. Un beso suave y lento que ocasionó que el joven abriera la boca con ganas de más. Cogió sus manos que aún seguían en sus pechos y las apretó, para así poder jadear sobre la boca de Richard.

Notando como su erección había crecido considerablemente, apretándose contra su pantalón, Rick volvió a apretar una de sus manos que sujetaban lo que era para él un tesoro para alzar su mano libre y agarrar a Kate e impulsarla hacia su boca, devorándola. Sus lenguas comenzaron una lucha bastante intensa. Richard volvió a tirar de ella para que se subiera sobre él y estar más cómodos pero Kate rompió el beso.

-Sigue… - respiró profundamente, tratando de aliviar su cuerpo de todas las sensaciones que estaba teniendo en ese momento – sigue preguntando…

Richard la imitó, tratando de normalizar su respiración, lo cual era bastante imposible para él en esos momentos.

\- ¿Sa…sabes en qué se centró Mark Twain?

-En la desigualdad social, a esclavitud y el afán de éxito y dinero – sonrió triunfal al ver la cara descompuesta de Rodgers.

-Me tomas el pelo – protestó, frunciendo el ceño.

-No, ¿por qué lo estaría haciendo?

-¿Cómo no te puedes saber el autor pero sí por qué destaca?

-No lo sé –rio divertida al ver su cara de pánico en saber que se tenía que quedar en ropa interior para ella.

Resopló y se levantó de la silla. Kate se mordió el labio, como si fuera una leona a punto de cazar a su presa favorita. Estaba tan impaciente que también se levantó y se adelantó a él para desabrocharle el pantalón y bajárselo, mirándole a los ojos, disfrutando del cambio de Richard.

-Punto decisivo, Ricky – murmuró sensual, volviendo a estar a su altura.

Permaneció en silencio, mordiéndose el labio reflexivo. Su mirada se iluminó cuando logró pensar la última pregunta.

-¿Qué se refleja en _Moby Dick_ de Melville? – preguntó, convencido en que él iba a ganar y Kate terminaría quedando completamente desnuda.

Beckett se quedó pensativa, aparentando no saberlo. Se fijó en la expresión de Rick. Había pasado a estar con el ceño fruncido a estar con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al ver que tardaba bastante en contestar. Sonrió de soslayo y se colgó a su cuello.

-El deseo del hombre por vencer a la naturaleza y al mal – susurró en su oído.

-No me lo puedo creer – sonó fastidiado.

-Acepta las reglas y sé un hombre.

-Pero… - comenzó a decir, señalándose y después señalándola

-Ay, Richard. Qué difícil es hacer que te sueltes – le dio un empujón y lo tiró a la cama.

-¿Qué…?

Kate lo calló, subiéndose encima de él, trepando como una gata para atacar con ganas su boca.

-Kate – gimió cuando se separaron para poder respirar.

-Déjate llevar – le calló mediante otro beso lascivo dejándolo con ganas de más, pues rompió el beso para comenzar salvajemente a recorrer la columna de su cuello varonil, succionando y chupando sus zonas más sensibles, arrancándole gemidos de su boca, deseoso de mucho más.

Kate disfrutó como una niña pequeña cuando tuvo la oportunidad de entretenerse en los abdominales del chico mientras le proporcionaba caricias por su pecho, complaciéndolo e incrementando su impaciencia. Lo notaba en su culo. La erección de Richard saltaba cada vez que ella se removía y acariciaba su cuerpo. En un rápido movimiento, le quitó los bóxers y los tiró al suelo, contemplando la enorme erección de Rick.

-Mi premio.

Se relamió los labios y lo miró divertida, advirtiendo que Rick estaba tapándose la cara para no ver nada.

-Rick- le llamó, mientras volvía a subir por su torso con la mano y poniéndose a su altura. – Richard – le volvió a decir, quitándole las manos de la cara.

Richard la miró, algo avergonzado y sin saber qué decir. Ella sonrió, empatizando con él y lo besó con dulzura.

-¿Estás bien? – le preguntó tras tratar de calmarlo con besos suaves. Debía reconocer que se había cegado en disfrutar y había olvidado que esta era la primera vez de Rick.

-Sí… es sólo que…

-¿Quieres que lo dejemos? – le preguntó con voz suave, acariciándole la cara.

-¡No! – respondió enseguida, arrancándole una sonrisa a Kate. –Es que me da vergüenza, sólo es eso. No pensaba que esto ocurriría… tengo la sensación de que estoy soñando.

Kate carcajeó y bajó lentamente su mano, recorriendo su cuerpo.

-Bésame y prueba que es un sueño – le tentó, revolviéndose contra su erección.

Rick alcanzó la cara de ella con sus manos y la acercó a la suya para poder profundizar el beso. Kate se dejó hacer y él notó cómo una de sus manos se colaba entre su pelo para acariciarle mientras él exploraba con devoción su boca. Su lengua volvió a encontrarse con la de ella, aumentando su éxtasis y provocando que alzada la cadera para rozarse con ella y arrancar un gemido de su boca. Al sentir su calor y su gemido, Richard mordió su labio inferior, tirando de ella a la vez que disfrutaba del tacto de su culo. En un movimiento que Rick se pensó mucho hasta que decidió hacerlo, rodó con el cuerpo de Kate para que ella quedase abajo y él arriba.

-Hey – se quejó ella, sintiendo cómo Richard devoraba su cuello y bajaba hasta sus pechos para poder succionar y chupar sus pezones. –Ah… Rick – metió sus manos entre el cabello del joven para tirar de él, retorciéndose del placer.

Richard volvió a subir, dejando besos húmedos por su paso hasta volver a llegar a su boca, donde Kate lo recibió con gusto. Le abrazó con sus piernas y en un rápido movimiento, Kate consiguió quedarse encima de él.

-Hey – sonrió divertido, imitándola. Se permitió disfrutar con la vista de la imagen de diosa que tenía encima suyo.

-Hoy llevo yo el juego, Rodgers – pronunció, mordiéndole el labio y tirar de él. Richard gimió y jadeó cuando notó que le agarró la erección. - ¿Alguna vez te han tocado? – le preguntó, posicionándose mejor para comenzar a masturbarle.

Él negó energéticamente, embobado por su cuerpo y su destreza en desenvolverse. Volvió a jadear cuando notó que empezaba a masturbarle mientras le acariciaba el vientre.

-Oh, Dios mío – exclamó, tapándose la cara y retorciéndose del placer.

-Mírame – le ordenó. –– Rick, mírame - le volvió a repetir, incrementando el ritmo.

Cuando él clavó sus pupilas en las de ella, fue testigo y disfrutó de la sensación que le provocó un gran escalofrío cuando ella comenzó a chuparle el pene, estableciendo un nuevo ritmo.

-Oh, Dios – gimió cuando Kate le comenzó a acariciar los testículos mientras seguía recorriendo su longitud.

-Aguanta – le ordenó cuando le notó temblar sin controlarse. Volvió a utilizar su mano para seguir complaciéndole y apretó su glande, provocando un respingón por su parte.

-Kate… - lloriqueó cuando volvió a recorrer su pene con su lengua. – No voy a poder, me voy a correr ya.

-Aguanta un poco más – de repente colocó su erección a punto de estallar entre sus tetas y aceleró el ritmo de masturbación. La excitación de Richard se subió por los aires y movió sus caderas siguiendo su ritmo

-¡Kate! – gimió desesperadamente. - ¡Ya! ¡Ya! – exclamó, retorciéndose para tratar de no mancharla cuando explotó a borbotones sobre su propio vientre.

Beckett sonrió satisfecha y se levantó de la cama. Dejando a Richard tirado en la cama con las manos en la cabeza, tratando de recomponerse, desapareció de la habitación.

Cuando consiguió estabilizar su excitación y respiración, localizó con su vista a Kate, delante de él, mirándolo con papel que le tendió para que se limpiara. Cuando se limpió, sintió cómo sus bóxers le golpeaban la cara. Alzó la vista y descubrió a Becket vistiéndose, así que en un movimiento pesado se los puso.

-¿Cómo te sientes? – le preguntó de repente, echándose a su lado en la cama.

-Estoy… buah. Me siento… genial – se quedó callado un comenzó a reírse como un loco. Ella le miró extrañada con el ceño fruncido pero le acompañó y también le dio un par de golpecitos en el pecho para calmarlo. - ¡Ha sido la hostia! Sentía que me moría cuando… Dios mío, me has matado.

Kate se rio a carcajadas al ver la fuerza con la que hablaba y le acarició la cara con ternura.

-Pero… ¿y tú? – le preguntó Richard, posando su mano contra la de ella.

-¿Yo qué? – le preguntó sin entender perdida en su mirada que desprendía grandes destellos.

Richard posó su otra mano sobre su cadera y la aupó para subirla encima de él. Ella gritó por la impresión al ser devuelta de nuevo al colchón cuando Rick se puso encima de ella otra vez.

-Tú no has recibido nada… - le susurró, comenzando un camino de besos devorándole el cuello para seguir bajando.

-Rick – ella rio, sintiendo la delicadeza de él dándole besos. – Rick, para – le dio un pequeño empujón para que dejara de darle besos, pues estaba despertando su deseo más profundo.

Al ver su puchero de niño pequeño no pudo evitar besarle con cariño, degustando sus labios mientras le acariciaba el pelo. Se había aficionado a esa acción y le encantaba. Y a él le encantaba recibir sus caricias.

-Mis padres llegarán en cualquier momento – aclaró, cuando se separaron para poder coger aire.

-Yo pensaba… - se quedó callado, dejando que ella adivinara lo que quería decir. Cosa que captó enseguida.

-Mejor por partes, ¿no? – sugirió, sin dejar de acariciarle el pelo, tratando de peinar ese flequillo rebelde que tenía.

-¿Ahora tienes complejo de Jack el destripador?

Kate carcajeó, feliz y divertida. Por fin había conseguido desatar a Richard. Aunque ahora se arrepentía. Ella también se moría por seguir en la cama con él y recibir sus caricias en otra parte de su cuerpo. Ahora que había visto lo que guardaba, también se moría por sentirlo dentro de ella.

-Mi sueño fue eso… - dijo de repente Rick, sacándola de sus pensamientos. - Nos íbamos a acostar pero antes de que ocurriera me desperté.

Kate volvió a reírse al verlo decepcionado, enterrando sus manos en el pelo sedoso de él.

-Lo mejor se hace esperar, ¿no crees?

-¿Eso quiere decir que…? – preguntó, dejando caer con una cara de niño ilusionado.

Kate sonrió y le robó un beso.

-¿Por qué no? – al ver cómo la sonrisa de Rick crecía, continuó: - Hoy no, campeón. – le palmeó el culo y se escabulló de su abrazo. - Otro día tal vez – le guiñó el ojo y abandonó la habitación, dejándolo atontado y sonriendo como un tonto.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry por haber tardado tanto en actualizar. Aquí estoy de nuevo. Gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia :)**

* * *

Desde lo que vivió con Kate el fin de semana se sentía como un verdadero animal salvaje disfrutando de su completa libertad. Anhelaba su cuerpo, sus labios y sus manos expertas. Deseaba volver a alcanzar su paraíso. Quería volver a estar con ella. Nunca había experimentado ese deseo tan fuerte por alguien. Más de una vez había pensado en escribirle para quedar el domingo pero no se atrevió. Tampoco quería darle una imagen de desesperado. En cambio, sí que se atrevió a mandarle mensajes pero ella le dejó en leído y sin contestación alguna. Su ignorancia provocó en Rick una enorme incertidumbre sin saber qué había hecho mal y comidas de cabeza que le provocaron al día siguiente unas ojeras bastante profundas.

Cuando Espo y Ryan iniciaron conversación en clase sobre cómo había ido el fin de semana, su estado de ánimo fue como una montaña rusa al recordar lo que vivió. Haciendo caso omiso a lo que sus amigos contaban, su mente recreó las caricias de Kate. Sus manos traviesas adentrándose en el pelo sedoso de él a la vez que sus labios carnosos mordían juguetonamente su cuello y le arrancaban gemidos de la garganta. Instintivamente se llevó una mano al cuello y movió la cabeza levemente para volver al mundo real.

-¿Y tú qué hiciste, Rodgers? – preguntó Ryan, observando sus movimientos con el ceño fruncido.

-Nada del otro mundo – contestó, aun con la mano en el cuello. – Ayer hice demasiado ejercicio y estoy con agujetas – improvisó, viendo la mirada interrogativa de su amigo.

-¿Qué clase de ejercicio? – trató de indagar Esposito y acto seguido, con una sonrisa burlona y las cejas alzadas, hizo el gesto de masturbarse.

Richard le dio un empujón para evitar que su amigo siguiera haciendo la coña. Bueno, no estaba del todo equivocado. Si él supiera lo que hizo… Pero tampoco quiso alardear sin hablarlo antes con Kate. Así que tuvo que aguantar las risas de sus amigos mientras miraba la puerta, ansioso de que la culpable de sus ojeras entrase. Sin embargo, el profesor Power entró en la clase con aires despreocupados, logrando que solamente con su presencia todos los alumnos volvieran a sus respectivos sitios.

-Buenos días, clase – canturreó, dejando su maletín encima de la mesa mientras recibía una contestación unísona. – Hoy he pensado que dado a los últimos resultados que me estáis mostrando, os tengo que hacer un pequeño regalo – con un leve movimiento de dedo índice, se subió las gafas del tabique nasal ante el murmullo de la clase. – ¡Control sorpresa!

El murmullo de la clase se incrementó y todos empezaron a protestar.

-¡Venga ya! ¡Estás de coña! – protestó Esposito, casi poniéndose de pie.

-No, pero como a ti te veo con ganas de más, te haré doble control sorpresa, señor Esposito – comentó tranquilo, mientras rebuscaba en su maletín.

-¡Pero…! – bufó exasperado y su resoplido resonó por toda la clase. La gente estaba callada con temor de hablar y recibir la misma penalización.

-Señor Power – Rick alzó la mano llamando su atención, tragó con dificultad al notar que todos sus compañeros le observaban y más aún cuando el profesor alzó su mirada y la clavó en él, subiéndose de nuevo las gafas. Ni él mismo sabía de dónde sacaba el valor para enfrentarle pero sabía lo mucho que le costaba a sus amigos la filosofía para ahora tener un control sorpresa. – Creo… creo que lo que Javier quiere decir es que hace nada tuvimos un examen con usted y ahora de repente otro examen cuando también tenemos que estudiar para otras asignaturas es algo excesivo… - sus compañeros empezaron a hablar en voz alta, dándole la razón y eso provocó que Rick se sintiera más seguro y siguiera: - Estamos bastante agobiados y estresados.

-Comprendo su postura, señor Rodgers, pero si estudiasen al día no debería resultar un problema – avanzó un poco para sentarse encima del escritorio. – Lo siento, pero no cederé – alzó las manos, ante las protestas de la gente-, lo hago por vuestro bien, chicos. Así os obligo a estudiar y mejoraréis vuestras notas y podréis acceder a la Universidad que queráis. Así que… - se levantó dando una palmada para silenciar a la clase. – Richard, hazme el favor y ves a fotocopiar el examen. Quiero 35 copias – sacó la hoja del maletín y se la tendió. Rick se levantó con lentitud, notando como las miradas de sus compañeros le atravesaban, deseando que les dijera qué salía o al menos alguna pista. Cuando llegó a su altura, el profesor apartó la mano para evitar que cogiese el examen. – Nada de miradas, mensajes o gestos – Rick asintió y cogió el examen, saliendo de clase en grandes zancadas.

* * *

Bajó las escaleras para ir a secretaria reprendiéndose a sí mismo. Tal vez si no hubiese saltado para defender a la clase, no sería el esquirol que tenía que ir a fotocopiar el examen. Hubiese evitado que sus oídos pitasen, seguramente por sus compañeros criticándole. Estaba convencido de que pensarían que él tenía oportunidad de mirar qué salía en el examen y buscar las respuestas.

Aún no sabía por qué había hecho eso. Por qué salió a defender la clase. Pero al hacerlo, pensó sobre todo en Kate. No quería que ella saliera perjudicada y en gran parte, pensar en ella le provocaba una sensación de valor que le recorría todo el cuerpo.

 _Joder_.

Estaba hecho un lío, quería hablar con ella pero justamente aún no había aparecido por el instituto y no sabía si se presentaría. Ya pensaba en lo peor. Estaba preocupado por si le había pasado algo y también si por no hacer el examen, saldría perjudicada en filosofía. Pero cuando salió al pasillo principal se paró de golpe al encontrarla tan tranquila sacando cosas de su taquilla. Era la única persona que estaba en el pasillo y no se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

La observó con una sonrisa tonta en la cara, imposible de esconder. Hoy llevaba una coleta alta con algunos mechones sueltos, dándole un aspecto rebelde y dejando al descubierto su cuello. Ese manjar que tanto le gustaba mordisquear y besar para robarle gemidos y suspiros. Amplió su sonrisa examinándola, recorriendo con la vista la camisa blanca ajustada en sus pechos hasta que bajó hasta su culo, cubierto por una fina falda de uniforme con cuadros rojos y negros. Lanzó un largo suspiro, aflojándose la corbata del uniforme al notar que la preocupación se evaporaba y daba paso a la excitación. Al verla tan tranquila y sin prisa alguna en ir a clase, decidió acercarse a ella divertido. Se posicionó detrás de Kate, siendo consciente de que aún no se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

-Señorita Beckett, – impuso con un tono bastante grave a su tono de voz habitual. -¿No debería estar en clase?

Beckett se estremeció y los libros que estaba sosteniendo en ese momento, debido al susto que se pegó, se resbalaron de sus manos, mascullando un breve _mierda_.

-S-sí, señor – respondió rápido y se maldijo por demostrarle nerviosismo.

-¿Y bien? – inquirió Rick, que con un gesto rápido apoyó una mano sobre la taquilla y dejó caer su peso, apegándose a ella, aprisionándola para no dejar que se agachara para recoger los libros.

Kate frunció el ceño y cuando la fragancia masculina de Rick invadió sus fosas nasales, se giró, encontrándoselo con una sonrisa chula.

-Maldito seas, Rodgers – le golpeó el pecho y suspiró profundamente. - ¿Sabes el susto que me has pegado? ¡Pensaba que ahora me tenía que enfrentar con el director! - exclamó, dándole repentinos golpes con el índice en el pecho. – Ya estaba pensando en una excusa… ¿De qué te ríes? – frunció el ceño, dando luz a la vena furiosa que siempre se le marcaba cuando comenzaba a enfadarse.

-Te habías quedado en blanco y te habías puesto nerviosa – Rick se dio cuenta y alzó la mano para acariciarle con cariño la frente y ocultar de nuevo su vena.

Kate se mordió el labio ante el gesto de ternura de él, notando algo extraño dentro de ella. Observó sus ojos azules brillando divertidos cuando bajó su mano hasta acariciar su mejilla derecha, regalándole más caricias. Adivinó sus intenciones cuando desplazó la mano hacia su nuca y se inclinó lentamente hacia ella. Kate entre abrió sus labios para recibir gustosa los de Rick y disfrutar del tierno beso que le regaló.

-Kate… - empezó a decir tras separarse, respirando hondo, aún emocionado por poder besarla de nuevo. - ¿Por qué no me contestaste al whatsapp?

Kate se echó a reír.

-¿En serio? - carcajeó más al ver la intranquilidad patente en la cara de Rick. - ¿Te refieres al mensaje mostrando tu lado desesperado?

-¿Mi lado desesperado? P-pero si no…

-Cállate y bésame – le interrumpió, cogiendo la corbata y tirando de él hacia ella.

– ¿Pero hice algo mal? ¿Te presioné? O… -se calló de golpe al notar otro tirón fuerte por parte de Kate con su corbata para atraerlo más a ella.

-Cállate Rodgers –exigió, apoyando su frente contra la de él. - No te contesté porque me encanta ponerte nervioso. – sonrió pícara. - Dios mío, como me pones con el uniforme – susurró lujuriosa antes de asaltar su boca.

-Mmm… - Richard por un momento dejó de pensar, sonrió ampliamente y permitió que Kate mordiera sus labios para después jugar con su lengua. Se separaron a regañadientes por falta de aire en sus pulmones. Excitados y dando bocanadas de aire.

-Cuando… - comenzó a decir Rick – No te vi en clase pensaba que te había pasado algo.

-¿Qué me pasaría? – Kate carcajeó al verlo tan preocupado. – Deja de preocuparte tanto, Castle. Solo me dormí un poco.

Richard rio cuando escuchó Castle salir de sus labios. ¿Cambiaría el Rodgers por Castle?

-Ah, esto me recuerda que… - carraspeó, mirándola divertida para que se apartara de ella, ya que la estaba abrazando por la cintura. Rick se disculpó y le dejó espacio. Kate cogió los libros del suelo y sacó un folleto de su mochila, tendiéndoselo contenta. – El ayuntamiento ha organizado un concurso de relatos breves. Pensé que te interesaría participar.

Rick sonrió ampliamente, mordiéndose el labio y sin aguantarse, la besó apasionadamente, dejando caer al suelo las hojas del examen y el folleto del concurso. Coló sus manos por debajo de su falda para estrujar su trasero, arrancando un par de gemidos de Kate. Paró la intensidad al escuchar un ruido lejano pero ella envolvió el cuello de Richard con sus brazos, enredando los dedos en su cabello y tiró de él.

 _Dios mío_ , exclamó Richard por dentro, sintiendo como se volvía cada vez más adicto a ella y a su cuerpo.

-Podríamos… - gimió Kate, cuando Richard pasó a mordisquear su cuello. – Podríamos ir a los baños…

Richard alzó la cabeza, sorprendido por la proposición de ella, totalmente embobado. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Le había ofrecido ir a los baños? Kate lo miraba provocativa, con las cejas alzadas, sedienta de su cuerpo. Se inclinó hacia él para volver a atrapar sus labios pero Rick se apartó, algo incómodo y agudizando su oído.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Kate, ajena a todo.

-Viene alguien – carraspeó nervioso, escuchando como el ruido que se había imaginado escuchar se pronunciaba y sonaba cada vez más fuerte. – Mierda – masculló, arreglándose la ropa y agachándose rápidamente para recoger los papeles.

-No jodas – Kate también empezó a acomodarse la ropa mientras Rick se asomaba, ya que se habían quedado tras el pilar, al lado de la taquilla de Kate.

-Joder, es el director – murmuró aterrado, dándose cuenta que iba directo hacia ellos con el ceño fruncido. Richard tragó saliva, guardándose hábilmente el folleto del concurso en el bolsillo y manteniendo el examen entre sus manos. – Señor director – sonrió, dando un paso adelante para saludarlo.

-Señor Rodgers… señorita Beckett… - pronunció su ceño fruncido al ver que eran los únicos en el pasillo. - ¿Qué hacen aquí fuera? ¿Por qué no están en clase?

-Estábamos… - empezó a decir Kate pero se calló cuando Rick empezó a hablar más alto que ella.

-El señor Power mandó a Kate a hacer fotocopias de este examen – señaló, alzando la hoja-, pero como no encontraba la sala de profesores me mandó a mi también con ella.

El director los observó detenidamente, mirándolos de arriba abajo. Kate estaba sorprendida por la brava actitud de Richard y él mismo no se creía que dijera eso del tirón sin dudar ni tartamudear.

-Muy bien, pero no tarden – terminó diciendo finalmente, saliendo del instituto.

Ambos suspiraron aliviados.

-Buena excusa – dijo Kate. Richard la miró sin entender. – La del examen.

-Ah, bueno… - rio para expulsar toda la tensión. – He dicho la verdad. Ha puesto examen sorpresa.

-¿Qué?

-Es sobre Nietzsche, si quieres mirar… - pero Kate lo interrumpió alzando una mano.

-Ah, ah. No hay problema, lo estudiamos juntos. Me acuerdo de lo que vimos. No quiero ver el examen, puedo valerme por mi misma.

-Precisamente estudiar… lo que se dice estudiar no lo hicimos… - susurró divertido y terminó riendo cuando ella le golpeó el pecho.

-Será mejor que vaya yendo a clase y tú vayas a hacer las fotocopias.

Cogió mejor su mochila y lo miró, mordiéndose los labios, decidiendo si hacer o no lo que estaba pensando. Finalmente se decidió y le dio un beso casto para después, alejarse de Rick a grandes zancadas. Lo dejó con un gran brillo en los ojos y tocándose los labios, sintiendo que cada vez estaba más pillado por ella.

* * *

El murmullo y las risas de la gente sobresalían sobre la música que sonaba en el local. El ruido que hacían las zapatillas viejas al chirriar porque se frenaban de golpe era acompañado por un fuerte estruendo que indicaba la caída de bolos. Unos eran afortunados y hacían pleno, fardando de los buenos que eran. Otros corrían menos suerte al lanzar la bola, que limpiamente se perdía al final del largo pasillo sin derribar ninguno. Se respiraba un buen ambiente juvenil y familiar en la bolera mientras todos esperaban a Kate.

-No tardará en venir – dijo Jenny, mirando su móvil. – Dice que está aparcando – terminó informando.

-Veinte minutos después de la hora prevista… - se quejó Javier, cruzándose de brazos.

-Ya dijo que no sabía si podía venir – dijo Richard, saliendo en defensa de Kate.

-Ya, ya – Espo se enfurruñó más pero se serenó al notar un codazo por parte de Lanie. Ryan rio al ver cómo su amigo cambiaba con Lanie.

-No te quejes tanto, cariño. Tú también eres un caso con la puntualidad – señaló Lanie, con un tono respetable y su novio no pudo hacer otra cosa más que callarse y aguantar.

La propuesta de ir a la bolera esa misma tarde fue idea de Espo y Ryan. Ambos habían estado observando las miradas que Rick le echaba a su nueva amiga y sabiendo lo que ocurrió cuando ellos estaban en casa de Richard, querían ayudarlo para que la cosa fuera a más. Se lo contaron a sus respectivas novias y todos se encargaron de sacar el tema mientras almorzaban, haciendo presión para que Richard y Kate aceptasen. Rick aceptó, con la condición de volver pronto a su casa para estudiar. Kate, en cambio, dejó suspense diciendo que no lo sabía con seguridad.

-¿Estás nervioso? – le susurró Ryan a Richard, aprovechando que Lanie y Jenny se alejaban de ellos para asomarse a la calle.

-¿Por qué debería estar nervioso? – preguntó Richard, desconcertado.

Ryan se encogió de hombros y fue a hablar, pero fue interrumpido por Esposito.

-La idea de venir a la bolera era para que aprovecharas y avanzaras con Kate después de lo que pasó en tu casa.

Rick arrugó la frente, sin entender muy bien.

-Ya sabes, para que ganes confianza y te lances más – siguió explicando Javier.

Rick soltó una exclamación entendiendo lo que sus amigos querían decir. Escondió una sonrisa de satisfacción. Ellos no sabían que la cosa fue a más en casa de ella y aún seguía avanzando. Sin embargo, cambió la cara enseguida y los miró fijamente. Después miró a las chicas que seguían esperando en la calle.

-¿Se lo habéis contado a las chicas? – preguntó angustiado, señalándolas y gesticulando dramáticamente cuando ellos asintieron. -¡Madre mía! Como se entere Kate... pensará que soy un bocas - se tapó las manos con la cara.

-Bueno… - Ryan no había caído en que puede que él no quisiera que lo contasen.

-Tío, no te apures – le cortó Esposito de nuevo. Ryan frunció el ceño al verse interrumpido otra vez. – Seguro que Kate se lo contó a éstas como tú hiciste con nosotros. – Rick fue a contestarle angustiado cuando las chicas llegaron hasta ellos.

-Ya estamos aquí – canturreó Lanie, contoneando las caderas felizmente.

Rick tragó saliva cuando vio a Kate con la misma ropa que llevaba el finde cuando se liaron en su casa. Tuvo que serenarse y tranquilizarse para no empezar a recordar todo lo vivido. Anhelaba tanto volver a tener otro encuentro tan íntimo como el que tuvieron. Esperó a que saludara a sus amigos y ellos fueran a pillar zapatillas y pista para poder saludarla con más tranquilidad. Cuando Kate lo miró, con una sonrisa burlona y dándole un beso muy cerca de la comisura de sus labios, sonrió sintiendo como su corazón se paraba durante unos segundos, quedándose sin respiración cuando ella, inocentemente, alzó las cejas y se juntó con el grupo. Richard aspiró aire profundamente, agitándose disimuladamente la camiseta. No soportaría más tonteo por hoy después del momento efímero e intenso que vivieron por la mañana. Exhaló de golpe el aire que estaba reteniendo en sus pulmones y se fue con sus amigos.

-¿Qué tal el examen, Kate? – preguntó Ryan, revisando las bolas para elegir al adecuada y poder empezar a jugar.

-Genial – sonrió ampliamente, totalmente relajada. – Era bastante fácil, la verdad – al ver la cara de Esposito rectificó: - Al menos para mí lo era. ¿Para ti no, Esposito?

Ryan exclamó alegre al hacer pleno. Al ver que nadie le hacía caso se apartó cabizbajo para que Jenny tirase tras recibir por parte de ella un par de palmaditas en la espada por ser ignorado.

-Ese cabrón me tiene manía, antes de darme el examen me añadió un par de preguntas más – refunfuñó bastante enfadado. - Encima eran más difíciles. Quiere que suspenda.

-Si no fueras tan bocazas y tan bestia… - murmuró Lanie, yendo a coger una bola para lanzar ella.

-Nos están explotando. Y eso que Rick trató de que reflexionara pero ese hombre va de majo y te clava un puñal por la espalda – Kate miró divertida a Richard y éste se encogió de hombros – Encima dice que lo hace para ayudarnos. ¡Ayudarnos dice! Que se prepare porque como pille su coche…

-Vale, increíble Hulk, deja de quejarte y tira – le ordenó Lanie, dándole una colleja. Todos se rieron al ver como Javier enseguida le obedecía. Lanie se sentó a lado de Kate, en el sitio que ocupaba Javi. – He estado pensando y si queréis podemos ir a mi casa de los Hamptons para pasar un finde. – Kevin y Jenny enseguida se apuntaron. Al ver que Richard y Kate se miraban mutuamente añadió con una sonrisa pilla: - Será divertido.

-Vale – respondieron los dos al unísono. Kate disimuló su sonrisa al ver la conexión que tenían los dos pero Richard no pudo evitar mirarla con cariño. Espo llegó y le dio una palmada en el hombro para que se levantara a tirar. Rick se levantó con pesadez y empezó a mirar el peso de las bolas para elegir la mejor.

-Yo también me apunto – dijo Esposito, sentándose al lado de Lanie para pasar un brazo alrededor de su cuello.

-¿Y quién te ha invitado? – le recriminó ella, poniéndole una mano en el pecho para evitar que se acercara a ella.

-¿No me quieres invitar? – se pegó más a ella, empezando a besarle el cuello para que Lanie cesara.

-Pero mira que eres tonto – rio cogiéndole de los mofletes para atrapar sus labios.

Kate, al observar el momento de la pareja y que Kevin y Jenny también estaban algo mimosos, decidió levantarse y acercarse a Richard.

-¡Sí! – exclamó Rick al derribar todos los bolos. - ¡Mira eso, Ryan! ¡Así se hace un pleno como Dios manda!

-Dudo que te hagan caso, están demasiado ocupados metiéndose la lengua hasta la campanilla – le dijo Kate, haciendo que se girara para ver a sus amigos, quedándose callado.

-Si supieras las ganas que tengo yo de hacer eso contigo… - susurró, mirándola a los ojos con intensidad. Kate rio, sorprendida por su confesión.

-Deja de mirarme así – dijo, mordiéndose el labio al notar cómo la intensidad se reflejaba en sus ojos azules volviéndose más oscuros.

-¿Así cómo? – murmuró, acercándose poco a poco a ella, fijando su vista en sus labios entre abiertos.

-Para – rio al notarlo juguetón y atrevido. -¿No tuviste suficiente esta mañana? – se alejó de él para escoger una bola. Rick la siguió, poniéndose detrás de ella.

-Me quedé con ganas después de tu proposición que por cierto, te tengo tomada la palabra – le susurró al oído, haciendo que se sonrojara por notar como su cuerpo se estremecía cuando tenía a Rick cerca.

-Seguro que nos ingeniamos algo – le respondió, cogiendo una bola con pesadez. Rick la miró sonriente y negó con la cabeza. Se la quitó de las manos para darle una un poco más ligera.

-Es mejor esta porque tendrás más facilidad para coger órbita de tiro – le informó.

-Gracias – Kate se mordió el labio con lentitud y sensualidad, dejándolo pasmado.

Dio un par de pasos para posicionarse en la pista, pensativa, se giró para ver que sus amigos seguían a lo suyo pero Rick estaba ahí parado, a su lado mirándola lujurioso.

-¿Por qué no me enseñas a tirar? No se me da bien.

No le tuvo que suplicar mucho, Richard en un par de zancadas se posicionó detrás de ella, encantado de la vida. Dejó que le agarrase las caderas para ponerla recta, como también que le regalase unas caricias escondidas.

-La clave está en coger un poco de carrerilla y flexionar las rodillas – susurró en su oído. Kate cerró los ojos, sintiendo como la voz ronca de Rick activaba su propio cuerpo y estaba a la espera de recibir más caricias. Se maldijo a sí misma por empezar a tener tanta debilidad y atracción por él. Se mordió el labio, deseosa de más cuando Rick se agachó un poco para tocarle las piernas. Richard le posicionó las piernas y la colocó en posición de tiro. – Así. Entonces ahora te flexionas un poco y lanzas – siguió diciendo, poniendo de nuevo sus manos en las caderas de Kate.

-¿Así? – Kate se agachó, poniendo el culo un poco en pompa, rozándose adrede con el paquete de Rick. Richard dio enseguida un brinco hacia atrás nervioso.

-Kate… no – carraspeó nervioso mientras ella se reía a carcajadas.

-¿Entonces cómo? – preguntó inocentemente.

– Kate, estoy que a la mínima me empalmo. – susurró mirando hacia atrás, cerciorándose que sus amigos no les prestaban atención. - Te ruego piedad.

-Qué aburrido – rodó los ojos y se separó de él para coger un poco de carrerilla y tirar.

Rick se mordió el labio cuando vio cómo los leggins le marcaban el culo al flexionarse para tirar.

-¡Pleno! – exclamó ella alzando los brazos. Richard exclamó con ella, aplaudiéndola y a la vez bastante sorprendido. – Eres un profesor muy bueno – empezó a decirle, agarrándole del moflete para tirar de él, como si fuera un niño pequeño.

-Tú… tú sabes jugar. Pero sabes jugar muy bien – dijo perplejo.

-Pues claro, ¿pero dónde estaría lo gracioso sino? – rio ella y se acercó a su oído: - Además, tengo un buen movimiento de muñeca.

-No te lo discuto - contestó enseguida Richard, haciendo que Kate se riera a carcajadas mientras volvía con sus amigos para ocupar el sitio de Ryan, que se levantaba dispuesto a tirar.

Cuando Kate se sentó, Espo se levantó como un resorte para ir con los chicos, haciendo que Kate frunciera el ceño. Lo pronunció cuando Jenny se sentó a su lado, quedando atrapada entre ella y Lanie.

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Beckett, notando que la cuestionaban con la mirada. Echó un vistazo hacia Rodgers y vio que Esposito le pasaba un brazo por los hombros para hablar en bajito.

-Rodgers y tú os habéis hecho buenos amigos en poco tiempo – empezó a decir Lanie.

-Sí… - meditó durante unos segundos.- Me lo paso muy bien con él.

-Parece que tenéis mucha complicidad – siguió diciendo Lanie. Kate asintió lentamente, intentando adivinar a donde querían llegar.

-Hacéis muy buena pareja – soltó Jenny, dejándola con la boca abierta y con Lanie arrugando la frente.

-Wow – Kate alzó las manos.

-¡Jenny, sutileza! – exclamó la afroamericana llevándose una mano a la frente.

-Lo siento, pero creo que es mejor decirlo directamente – se encogió de hombros y Kate empezó a reír.

-¿Esto es una encerrona? – se cruzó de brazos, alzando una ceja con mirada divertida.

-No… a ver. Es solo una opinión nuestra. Vemos que os atraéis bastante – se defendió Lanie.

-También sabemos que cuando ocurrió el incidente con tu ex, os liasteis en su casa – soltó Jenny, dejando a Kate perpleja y a Lanie casi echando humo por las orejas.

-¡Por el amor de Dios! – exclamó Lanie, viendo como su plan para sacarle información y acercarla a Rodgers se esfumaba a gran velocidad por las aportaciones de su amiga.

-¿Rodgers os lo ha contado? – preguntó tranquila, sorprendiéndolas a las dos. Creyeron que se enfadaría o algo pero si lo estaba, no lo exteriorizaba.

-No… fueron Espo y Ryan – respondió Jenny.

Kate asintió lentamente y terminó riéndose.

-Siento decepcionaros pero no busco nada serio. No contéis con nosotros para hacer planes de pareja – carcajeó, acomodándose mejor en el asiento.

-¿Estás segura? – insistió Jenny. – Bueno, nunca se sabe pero… - Kate alzó una mano.

-Estoy segura.

Lanie también se acomodó mejor en el asiento, su mente estaba trabajando para idear un plan en los Hamptons para provocar un acercamiento cuando exclamó sorprendida.

-¿Qué hace Meredith aquí? – arrugó la frente, molesta por su presencia.

Kate y Jenny siguieron la dirección de su mirada y ambas fruncieron el ceño cuando vieron que la pelirroja le daba dos besos en las mejillas a Rick, casi colgándose de su cuello. Kate fue la que lo pronunció más cuando no se separó de él y mantenía su mano en el brazo de Richard, acariciándolo.

-De verdad, fue un detalle que le plantaras cara al señor Power esta mañana, Ricky – escucharon que le decía. Meredith estaba hablando bastante algo con intención de que la escucharan todos. Espo y Ryan se miraban entre ellos bastante sorprendidos con lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-N-no… no hay de qué – respondió Rick, bastante cortado y Kate empezó a cabrearse. ¿De verdad se estaba poniendo nervioso por su presencia? Se tocó la vena de la frente, intentando serenarse cuando Meredith rio, intentando tontear con él.

-Aunque el examen me ha salido bastante mal… Rick, ¿tú podrías echarme un cable para estudiar filosofía? – le preguntó, insinuándose un poco.

-Eh… - tragó saliva, algo incómodo. – Sí… supongo. Pero…

-¡Genial! – le cortó, tirándose a sus brazos para abrazarlo.

-¿Qué coño? – susurró, algo molesta por lo que estaba viendo y por lo que estaba sintiendo por dentro.

-Kate… ¿estás bien? – le preguntó Jenny. Ella le miró y Jenny le señaló las manos. Inconscientemente había estado clavándose las uñas en las palmas de las manos por rabia. Rápidamente abrió las manos y se las restregó en los leggins.

-Sí, estoy bien – disimuló, carraspeando para aparentar normalidad.

-¿Estás…? –empezó a decir Lanie. - ¿Estás celosa? – se aguantó la risa cuando vio la mirada que le dedicó. Kate en seguida negó con la cabeza, frunciendo labios y cejas.

-Qué dices. ¿Celosa yo?

Carcajeó para seguir aparentando normalidad pero en el fondo estaba molesta. Bastante molesta consigo misma y con el propio Rodgers. ¿De verdad estaba sintiendo celos por él? Volvió a mirarlos justo para ver como Meredith le daba otra vez un beso en la mejilla para despedirse y con furia, volvió a clavarse las uñas en las palmas de las manos.


	14. Chapter 14

Frenó la bicicleta suavemente, observando de nuevo aquella acogedora y lujosa casa. A pesar de ser la segunda vez que observaba el hogar de Kate, sentía como si hubiese estado más veces allí. Se giró para mirar las demás casas del barrio y sacudió la cabeza. Serían imaginaciones suyas. O mejor dicho, demasiados sueños subidos de tono.

Esta vez prefirió resguardar mejor su bicicleta para evitar un robo inesperado, así que abrió la verja del patio y entró a pie, arrastrando su bici hasta quedar en el costado de la casa y dejó su preciado medio de transporte apoyado en la rugosa pared. Observó y colocó la bicicleta un par de veces, con cuidado de no rayar ni dañar parte de la infraestructura. Cuando se aseguró, le dio por mirar a través de la ventana, divisando una amplia cocina que le resultó familiar. Pensativo, se acarició la barbilla, la cual estaba ausente, sin los pelos que siempre le ayudaban a concentrarse mejor hasta que escuchó un par de carcajadas provenientes de niños pequeños. Sonrió para sus adentros y anduvo hasta encontrarse con los protagonistas de las alborotadas risas.

Cuando Kate le invitó a su casa aquella tarde de sábado no dudó ni un segundo en aceptar. Aunque tal vez se viniera un poco abajo cuando ella le explicó que le tocaba cuidar a los hijos de su vecina. Aun así, él se ofreció a cuidarlos con ella, con tal de pasar tiempo a su lado.

Rápidamente, se pasó la mano por el flequillo y se alisó la sudadera que se había puesto con tal de estar más presentable para Kate. Lo cierto era que esa mañana había tenido partido de lacrosse y cuando llegó a su casa, nada más comer y ducharse se durmió y después le tocó salir corriendo para llegar puntual.

-¡Eso es trampa, Jason! ¡No vale!

Rick se quedó parado, observando y recordando a la pequeña de cabellos largos dorados, quejándose. Caminó un poco más hasta llegar por fin a la parte trasera de la casa y poder divisar a los tres. Sin embargo, ellos aún no se habían dado cuenta de su presencia.

-¡No es trampa! – protestó su hermano, cogiendo el balón y rehuyendo de su hermana para evitar que se lo quitara.

-¡Kaaaaaate! – la niña corrió hacia la joven, que estaba tumbada en el césped bocabajo, ajena de todo el mundo con el móvil.

Richard observó el circuito de conos, aros y bolos de plástico que estaba desperdigado por el suelo. Su vista se centró en una pequeña canasta clavada en la pared y sonrió, haciendo memoria que Kate jugaba a baloncesto antes de llegar de nuevo a Nueva York.

-¡Jason no le ha dado a ningún cono y se ha puesto 10 puntos! – replicó la niña.

-¡Alice, eres una chivata!

Rick cayó en el "marcador" que estaba pegado en la pared con celo. Era un folio con los nombres de los niños escritos con la letra de Kate y varios números como puntuación.

-Chicos, ya está bien – suspiró, cansada de que siempre estuvieran igual, discutiendo sin parar.

Kate se giró y se quedó sentada, pillando en ese momento a Rick, mirándola divertido con la ceja alzada.

-Vaya, parece que necesitas algo de ayuda, _Katie_ – comentó, cruzándose de brazos.

Kate frunció los labios al escucharle y se levantó picada.

-¿No serás tú un experto? – con facilidad, se hizo un moño algo deshecho y se detuvo a escasos centímetros de él.

-Un experto no. Pero mejor que tú seguro – sonrió pillo, observando que hoy vestía con unos pantalones deportivos bastante holgados y una sudadera amplia que dejaba al descubierto su hombro. A pesar de estar vistiendo ropa que le quedaba grande, no le quitaba para nada su atractivo. Le dieron ganas de hacer un camino de besos desde sus finos labios hasta su hombro bronceado y clavar sus dientes en él. La miró de nuevo y al ver cómo ella entreabría sus labios se inclinó para poder atraparlos. Pero Kate llevaba otros planes. En un rápido movimiento, le cogió de la oreja y se la estiró. - ¡Ay, ay! – exclamó, retorciéndose del dolor y siguiendo la dirección que Kate hacía para tratar de reducir el dolor: - ¡Era broma, era broma!

-Yo creo que la otra vez te dije algo… - comentó, despreocupada y retorciéndole más la oreja.

-¡S-sí! No más Katie, lo juro. ¡Kate, por favor! ¡Era broma! – lloriqueó y ella le soltó, triunfadora le dio un par de toquecitos en el pecho para que se calmara.

-Te dije que te encontrarías suplicando – sonrió divertida al ver la velocidad que se frotaba la oreja.

-Yo quería suplicarte en otras condiciones y otro contexto… - susurró dolorido. Kate se rio y para compensar, le dio un beso en la mejilla y le guiñó un ojo.

-¡Chicos, mirad quien ha venido! – se giró para dirigirse a ellos. Los niños habían parado de pelearse para observarles en silencio, totalmente curiosos. La pequeña Alice se ruborizó cuando Rick la miró, recordándolo enseguida. Sin embargo, Jason lo miraba extrañado. – Es mi amigo Rick y ha venido a jugar con nosotros.

-Mamá dice que no hay que hablar ni jugar con extraños – repuso el pequeño de cabellos también rubios.

-Pero no es un extraño, es mi amigo Rick – le contestó Kate, agachándose a su altura.

El pequeño entrecerró los ojos cuando Richard la siguió y se agachó a su lado. Rick pudo observar que era bastante parecido a su melliza. Los dos niños eran rubios con los ojos verdes. Aunque la pequeña tenía el cabello liso y el pequeño lo tenía más rizado. Además, en cuanto a estatura, Alice era unos pocos centímetros más alta que Jason.

-Así es. Me llamo Rick y soy amigo de Kate. También de tu hermana, ¿verdad Alice?

El niño se giró para ver la afirmación de su hermana.

-¡Sí! – sonrió abiertamente la niña. - ¡Rick también es mi amigo! – y acto seguido se abalanzó hacia él para abrazarlo. Rick la abrazó contrariado y Kate empezó a reírse, viendo el enamoramiento que tenía la hija de su vecina con Richard.

-Ricky ha venido a jugar a baloncesto con nosotros, Jay. ¿Te apetece? – Rick le miró interrogativo. – Teníamos un partido pendiente – dijo, dirigiéndose a Rick.

-Cierto – asintió él recordándolo- ¿Y bien? ¿Quieres ser mi amigo y jugar conmigo? – alzó su mano, esperando a que el pequeño se la chocara.

-Está bieeeen… - Jason le chocó la mano fugazmente. - ¡Pero yo voy con Kate! – se lanzó a sus brazos, copiando la acción de su hermana y los mayores rieron.

-Muy bien – empezó a decir Kate – Voy a por la pelota y empezamos a jugar – le revolvió el pelo a Jason para que se separara de ella y se perdió de la vista de todos a grandes zancadas, metiéndose en su casa.

Rick se vio solo con los niños, que enseguida se quedaron mirándole. Les sonrió, algo incómodo cuando Jason se cruzó de brazos y se le encaró.

-¿Eres el novio de Kate? – le preguntó, con el ceño fruncido y en un tono bastante celoso.

-No, no lo soy… - rio nervioso, temiendo tener de nuevo una conversación como la que tuvo con la hermana del niño.

Sin embargo, la niña le interrumpió gritando a pleno pulmón:

-¡Pero sí que hacen cosas de mayores juntos! – exclamó, con un tono bastante sabiondo. El pequeño de cabellos rizados se tapó la boca con las manos, demostrando sorpresa.

-¿Pero eso se puede hacer? – preguntó, mirándole y después a su hermana, la cual asintió con la cabeza. Rick se masajeó la frente, sin saber cómo manejar la situación.

-Alice, no hacemos cosas de mayores – optó por decir. – Además, todavía sois muy pequeños para saber estas cosas…

-¿Entonces no tienes novia, Rick? – le interrumpió, posando sus manitas pequeñas en el pecho de él, encarándolo. Richard, que hasta entonces estaba agachado, cayó de culo, nervioso.

-No…

-¡Sí! – exclamó la niña, feliz: - ¡Entonces podemos ser novios! – sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, dejó que la niña se subiera a su regazo y se enganchara a su cuello para estrujarle en un abrazo.

-Va…vale… Alice… Me… est…ás… ahogan…

-¡Bola vaaa! – Kate apareció para salvar a Rick lanzando el balón.

En seguida la pequeña se soltó de Richard y fue a quitarle el balón a su hermano, pues fue el afortunado en cogerlo. Mientras los niños se peleaban por ver quien se quedaba la pelota, Kate se acercó a Rick tratando de ocultar una sonrisa.

-Debería denunciarte por pederasta – bromeó, ayudándolo a levantarse. – Te van las jóvenes, ¿eh Ricky? – no pudo aguantarse más y estalló en risas. Más aun cuando Rick aún estaba totalmente pálido.

-Esa niña… - tragó saliva, tratando de recomponerse. – Está obsesionada conmigo…

-¿Al igual que tú lo estás conmigo? – rio, alzando una ceja y haciendo que Rick negara efusivamente. – Era una broma – se acercó a él y le dio una palmadita en el trasero.- Como me encanta – le susurró al oído, en tono coqueto. - ¡Jason, pásame el balón! – corrió, dejándolo pasmado para recibir la pelota y encestar.

* * *

Última jugada. Richard le robó el balón al pequeño Jason. Retrocedió botando el balón a pesar de las quejas del niño y de su presión. Alzó la cabeza. Kate estaba protegiendo a su pequeña acompañante.

-No te atreves a tirar desde ahí – le empezó a decir Kate, adivinando sus intenciones.

-¿Qué no? Si la meto es un triple clarísimo.

Dentro del poco espacio que tenían, se había separado bastante. Se tomó su tiempo para mirar la canasta y poder medir bien el tiro. Realmente no le molestaba que Jason le intentase robar el balón, puesto que le llegaba por la cintura y en pocos botes y regates se lo quitaba de en medio.

Se movió hacia la derecha para poder coger órbita de tiro y botó dos veces antes de disponerse a tirar a canasta. No obstante, Kate rápidamente corrió hacia él y le hizo un placaje para quitarle el balón.

-¡Eh! – protestó mientras caía de culo al suelo y ella se agarraba a su cuerpo.

-¡Corre Jay! – le pasó el balón y el pequeño corrió, siendo perseguido por su hermana, hasta aproximarse a la canasta y tirar para encestar.

-¡Síii! –gritó el niño eufórico por haber ganado.

-¡Eso no vale! ¡Era falta! – se quejó Richard, mientras Kate se acomodaba mejor encima de él.

-¿Qué falta? – Kate se restregó contra él disimuladamente y se inclinó hacia él. Rick jadeó - ¿Y tú juegas a lacrosse, tipo duro? – le despeinó aún más el cabello y se levantó, dejándolo excitado y tratando de recomponerse.

-¡Kateee, hemos ganadooo! – el niño se lanzó a sus brazos y ella lo cogió en volandas y dio vueltas sobre sí misma, celebrando la victoria, provocando la risa del pequeño. Ella también rio al verlo tan feliz.

-No vale… - Alice se quedó cabizbaja, representando la tristeza que siempre invadía a los niños que perdían en los juegos. Rick chasqueó la lengua al verla tan afectada y se levantó para acariciarle el pelo.

-No pasa nada, pequeña – trató de consolarla. – No saben ganar si no hacen trampas… - dejó caer, haciendo que Kate dejase de girar con Jason.

-Tendrás cara, si ni con esa jugada ganabais – dejó a Jason en el suelo y se aproximó a ellos.

-Ja… bueno. De todas formas me he dejado ganar – se cruzó de brazos, orgulloso y Kate puso los ojos en blanco.

-Alice, cariño – se agachó para acariciarle la cara y evitar que llorase – Es un juego, no pasa nada… - le dio un beso en la mejilla y la abrazó. La niña se dejó mimar por Beckett, satisfecha por recibir atención. Hasta su hermano se acercó y le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda para consolarla. Kate rio y rodeó con sus brazos a los dos para abrazarlos. Richard, al descubrir la faceta cariñosa de Kate con los niños, no pudo evitar sonreír – Además, ¿sabes qué? – la niña negó con la cabeza. – Es la hora de merendar… ¡y tengo napolitanas de chocolate!

-¡Napolitanaaaaas! – exclamaron ambos niños y la pequeña Al olvidándose por completo de haber perdido.

-Así que entrad a casa, os laváis la cara y las manos con agua y jabón y me esperáis en la cocina – les apremió, cogiendo el balón. No tuvo que repetirlo dos veces, los niños entraron corriendo en el hogar - ¡Con cuidado! – rio al ver lo emocionados que se pusieron.

-Te gusta ponerme en situaciones comprometidas – dijo Richard, una vez se quedaron solos en el jardín.

Kate botó distraídamente el balón.

-No sé de qué hablas – avanzó y se colgó de la canasta, haciendo mate.

Rodgers se puso debajo de ella y le cogió las piernas. Kate chilló de la sorpresa cuando él tiró de ella con fuerza para que terminase abrazándolo por la cintura con sus largas piernas.

-Oh sí, - murmuró mirando sus labios mientras la agarraba del culo para mantenerla - yo creo que sí – atacó sus labios con ganas, sorprendiéndola.

Adoraba cuando Richard pasaba de ser el chico tímido a ser el que tomaba la iniciativa.

Adoraba ese cambio en él, sin ser consciente de que ella era la causante de que cambiara.

-Mmmm – Kate enterró sus manos en el cuero cabelludo de Rick, como tanto le gustaba hacer y profundizó el beso, creando un dulce y apasionante baile con sus lenguas. – Rick… - suspiró, después de separarse para tomar aire. Rodgers la bajó al suelo pero sin soltarla, se inclinó para empezar a besar su cuello. – Ah… - a pesar de que su cerebro le ordenaba separarse, inclinó la cabeza dejándole más acceso. Cuando notó los dientes de Richard, mordiéndola, subió sus manos hasta el cabello de él y tiró levemente. – Los niños… - susurró ronca, totalmente por la excitación. Rodgers asintió y se separó de ella. Pero Kate le agarró de la sudadera y tiró para acercarlo a ella – Después – le besó dulcemente y Richard volvió a asentir con una sonrisa.

* * *

-¡Creo que voy a explotar! – exclamó Alice, echándose las manos al estómago una vez se sentaba en el sofá.

-¡Y yo! – su hermano mellizo la imitó, sentándose a su lado.

-¡Qué exagerados! Si no habéis comido nada… - Rick se agachó para poner en el DVD la película que habían elegido después de realizar un pequeño sorteo porque los hermanos no se ponían de acuerdo. Al final de todo, la película resultante fue Brave. A Rick le hizo gracia que Kate, esa chica que daba imagen de tipa dura tuviera una gran variedad de películas de niños en DVD. Y bien orgullosa que se mostraba sobre ello – Porque no había, que sino yo me comía veinte… - siguió diciendo una vez la dio a play y en la pantalla empezaron a aparecer los créditos iniciales de la película.

Los niños se rieron, al imaginarse a su nuevo amigo comiéndose 20 napolitanas sin parar ni descansar.

-¿Tú comes mucho? – le preguntó Jason, ya cogiendo más confianza con Rick.

-Muchísimo. Casi siempre estoy con hambre.

-Claro, porque es muy alto y muy grande – explicó Alice. Richard rio cuando vio que Jason asentía, viendo correcto el razonamiento de la pequeña.

Kate los observaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta, también sonriendo, sin poder evitarlo al ver cómo Rick se manejaba con los niños.

-Cuando sea mayor quiero ser como Rick – anunció el niño, haciendo que Richard inflara el pecho con orgullo sonriendo – Igual de alto y de grande. Quiero tener todo grande – exclamó, alzando las manos.

-Rick, ¿tú lo tienes todo grande? – preguntó la niña, bastante curiosa.

Richard se desinfló al escuchar eso y Kate se aguantó las carcajadas que amenazaron en salir.

-Eh… - tragó saliva, poniéndose rojo.

¿Cómo era posible que unos críos de seis años pudieran ponerlo en una situación incómoda tan fácil?

Incómoda para él, puesto que ellos con su inocencia no entendían por qué se ponía rojo y Kate se lo estaba pasando en grande, riéndose sonoramente.

-Sí – interrumpió Kate, contestando por él. Avanzó hasta ellos y le cogió de la mano. – Lo tiene _todo_ grande – le miró y le guiñó un ojo. Richard sonrió nervioso. – Venga chicos, estad atentos a la historia de Mérida, que es una de mis favoritas – tiró de Richard para abandonar el salón.

-Quédate con nosotros para verla, Kate – le pidió Jason, cogiéndola de la mano cuando pasó por su lado. Alice ya no hacía caso de nada, estaba enfrascada en la película con los paisajes y la música escocesa.

Kate sonrió y le revolvió el pelo.

-Ahora volvemos, ¿vale? – el niño asintió y bostezó ligeramente, uniéndose a su hermana para ver la película.

Kate tiró de Rick y lo llevó a la cocina.

-Dices de mí, pero ese niño sí que está obsesionado contigo – se apoyó en una de las lujosas encimeras de la cocina y la miró, mientras ella llenaba dos vasos de batido de chocolate.

-Es solo un niño – frunció el ceño cuando le dio uno de los vasos y bebió, echando a lo lejos un vistazo para vigilar a los niños.

-Un niño que está celoso porque estoy aquí contigo y te quiere ya a su lado. Te está esperando impaciente… - dijo, dando un sorbo largo a la bebida.

-Está a punto de dormirse y su hermana estará igual – Rick la miró interrogativo. – Con todo lo que han corrido… una vez merendados y en ese sofá tan cómodo caerán rendidos en cero coma – explicó, bebiéndose el resto de batido que le quedaba. Sonrió y le miró, enarcando una ceja - ¿Es que acaso estás celoso, _Castle_?

-¿Celoso yo? – respondió enseguida, sin reaccionar aun al nuevo mote al que ella se estaba aficionando y al que él ya comenzaba a acostumbrarse. – Ja… tonterías… - bebió de golpe el batido, también acabándoselo, tratando de evitar con la mirada a Kate.

Sin embargo, ella le seguía mirando y cuando observó el bigote de chocolate que se hizo, no dudo en acercarse y limpiárselo con su lengua para después atrapar su labio de arriba. Rick se inclinó para acomodarse mejor pero no le dio tiempo porque Kate se separó rápido, pícara. Alzó las cejas y se fue al salón dejándolo de nuevo excitado y con ganas de más. Suspiró y la siguió.

No obstante, cuando entraron, ella alzó una mano para clavársela en el pecho, obligando a que se detuviera.

-No hagas ruido – le susurró y avanzó sigilosa.

Rick la imitó hasta quedarse enfrente del sofá con los niños. Allí estaban ellos, apoyando las cabezas uno encima del otro, haciendo caso omiso a la película porque estaban completamente dormidos. Kate sonrió al verlos tan monos y se apresuró para apagar la tele y evitar que se despertaran.

-Ayúdame a tumbarlos – susurró, acercándose a ellos.

-¿Dónde? – le imitó en el tono de voz.

-Aquí mismo, en el sofá – le indicó, mientras tumbaba a Alice y Richard le ayudaba con Jason. Se quedaron quietos cuando ambos se removieron, pero no se despertaron. Se abrazaron mutuamente para seguir durmiendo tranquilamente.

-Aquí se pueden caer.

Kate frunció el ceño y cogió los cojines para atraparlos y evitar que se cayeran. También puso unos cuantos en el suelo. No se quería arriesgar a transportarlos a alguna cama y que se despertasen. La señora Mayer le advirtió que se despertaban con el mínimo movimiento.

Rick divisó una pequeña y fina manta y la echó encima de los pequeños cuerpos. Aunque aún no hacía mucho frío, era cierto que ya no podían ir en manga corta. Además, quería prevenir que se constiparan después de lo que habían sudado. Se agachó y los arropó mejor.

Kate se quedó maravillada al verlo tan atento. Un tirón en su bajo vientre y una presión en el pecho le hicieron alertarse de lo que estaba sintiendo en ese mismo instante. Negó con la cabeza, intentando despejarse de la ráfaga de sentimientos que la estaba invadiendo al verlo tan pendiente de los niños.

Rápida, se alejó del salón para meterse de nuevo en la cocina. Se apoyó en el mármol reluciente de una de las encimeras y respiró profundamente para después soltar todo el aire que estaba reteniendo en sus pulmones.

Esto no podía estar pasándole. No ahora. No con él.

-¿Sabes? Esta cocina me suena muchísimo – Richard entró sin ser consciente de que Kate había dado un respingo del susto. – Como si hubiese estado antes – explicó, posicionándose a su lado, dejándose caer en el mármol.

Desde que había pisado pie en esa estancia no paraba de darle vueltas.

Kate le miró confusa.

-¿No estuviste aquí la última vez?

-No – negó con la cabeza-, sólo estuve en la entrada, en el piso de arriba y tu cuarto. Pero es que tengo la sensación de haber estado aquí en tu casa antes. Incluso en tu barrio – Kate se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño, intentando comprenderle. – Es que me pasó algo gracioso… - Richard rio haciendo aspavientos con la mano- Una vez, en una entrevista de trabajo mi madre me hizo venir para cocinar. Haciéndome pasar por ella.

-¿En serio?

-Te lo juro. Y la mujer por pocas me pilla. Me tuve que esconder detrás de una encimera como si fuera un ninja.

Kate rio, imaginándose la escena. Richard tirándose al suelo rápidamente para evitar ser descubierto y su madre actuando teatralmente para disimular y salir airosa de la situación.

-De hecho es que la cocina tenía esta misma distribución. Me tuve que esconder así.

Richard empezó a recrear la escena a la perfección. Kate, que hasta ese momento se estaba riendo, se quedó pálida cuando cayó en lo que estaba sucediendo. Richard le estaba contando lo que hizo su madre en la entrevista de trabajo para su casa. Por eso decía que le sonaba tanto su casa. Él había estado antes.

 _Mierda_.

Tenía que distraerlo para evitar que llegara a lo mismo que ella y descubrir que su madre trabajaba para ellos.

Así que en mitad de su representación, le cogió de la mano y tiró de él.

-Ven, te quiero enseñar algo.

-Oh… -Rick se paró de golpe. Tragando saliva.

-No es lo que piensas – Kate rio negando con la cabeza.

-Ah… ¿cómo…?

-Te has puesto tenso – volvió a tirar de su mano para reanudar la marcha.

Richard obedeció como un niño pequeño y se dejó guiar por Kate. Para qué mentir, le encantaba que ella le cogiera de la mano. Encajaban tan bien… Le encantaba poder tener su diminuta y fina mano entrelazada a la suya.

Salieron al pasillo y Kate abrió una puerta. Encendió la luz y dejó que pasase primero. Rick parpadeó varias veces hasta acostumbrarse a la fuerte luz que iluminaba esa habitación gigante que olía un poco a humedad.

-Es mi pequeño bebé.

Beckett se movió libremente por la sala hasta llegar a un gran bulto debajo de una gran manta. Richard la siguió tras haber echado un vistazo y adivinar que esa sala era el garaje de los Beckett.

-Me ha costado mucho sudor y esfuerzo – siguió diciendo Beckett – Pero a no hay nada que se me escape ni se me resista… - se inclinó y destapó el gran bulto. Richard exclamó sorprendido.

-Wow – se llevó las manos a la boca, maravillado ante tal preciosidad. - Eso es una…

-Harley Softail… - empezó a decirle pero Rick se le unió.

-1994 – dijeron a la vez. Kate sonrió y acarició el manillar.

-¡Qué pasada! – se acercó para también acariciarla. - ¿Puedo? – le pidió permiso, señalando el asiento. Ella asintió, sonriendo al verlo tan feliz, como un niño pequeño en el día de Navidad a punto de recibir los regalos. – Oh, Dios mío. Qué puta pasada – exclamó mientras se sentaba y agarraba el manillar.

-Mis padres se pusieron histéricos cuando la vieron – rodó los ojos cuando recordó la charla o más bien amenaza de que ya podía tener cuidado con la moto, llevar siempre el casco y conducir responsablemente para evitar accidentes. Ni que ella fuera una niña pequeña.

-Es preciosa… - continuó, acariciando todo el tapiz negro que recubría la motocicleta. – Te ha debido de costar una fortuna.

-Llevo desde los 15 años trabajando y ahorrando. Esta ha sido mi recompensa.

-Uah… ¿me dejarás conducirla? – preguntó, con un brillo en los ojos.

-¿Conducirla?

Kate rio y decidió subirse en su regazo. Rick la recibió gustoso. Beckett entrelazó sus manos detrás del cuello del joven, que poco a poco cambiaba su mirada al tenerla tan cerca.

-¿Qué pasa? – susurró, totalmente enfrascado en la mirada verdosa de ella.

-No sabes conducir un coche, te voy a dejar conducir mi moto – le contestó en el mismo tono sin darse cuenta, mientras le acariciaba la nuca.

-Estoy seguro de que te puedo hacer cambiar de opinión – manifestó, seguro.

Kate esbozó una sonrisa y apoyó su frente contra la suya.

-Sorpréndeme.

Richard sonrió y se relamió los labios.

Minuciosamente, empezó a besarle los pómulos. Era tan guapa. A pesar de no llevar a penas maquillaje siempre le resultaba preciosa. Su piel era tan suave. Era tan adicto a ella y a tocarla. Dibujó un camino con sus besos hasta bajar a su cuello. Profundizó los besos hasta llegar a donde latía más su pulso. Beckett echó la cabeza hacia atrás para dejarle más acceso. Jadeó con fuerza cuando notó como Richard le succionaba la piel y le mordía con picardía.

Richard le miró travieso y voló sus manos hasta depositarlas en el trasero de Kate para estrujarlo con fuerza y arrimarla a su paquete, el cual comenzaba a crecer debido a la excitación. Kate gimió cuando lo notó duró.

Fijó su mirado en los labios entreabiertos de ella y no dudó en asaltarlos para comenzar un nuevo baile con sus lenguas. Beckett enterró sus manos en el cabello de él y le dio pequeños tirones a la vez que ella tomaba el control de la situación y era quien mandaba en el beso. Él, sumiso totalmente a ella, siguió el ritmo que le marcaba. Jadeó cuando ella, con fuerza, le mordió el labio inferior.

-Vamos a mi habitación – le susurró, totalmente cachonda y le succionó el labio para darle un casto beso. Le agarró su creciente erección y Rick se puso de pie como un resorte, con ella enganchada a su cintura.

-Tus deseos son órdenes para mi.

* * *

Llegaron a trompicones y cerraron como pudieron la puerta. Richard sentía que estaba en el mismo Paraíso de Dante. Había recreado la escena que soñaba una y otra vez. Subir a la habitación de Kate con ella enganchada a su cuerpo.

Ambos cachondos.

Dispuestos a todo.

La dejó con delicadeza sobre la cama y se irguió hacia ella, siguiendo sus labios puesto que ella le había atrapado el labio inferior.

Rio cuando notó la desesperación de Beckett, colando sus manos por debajo de su sudadera y camiseta para poder sentir su piel. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, había conseguido agarrar el filo de las prendas y se las había quitado.

Richard adoró la mirada de lujuria que ella le dedicó cuando volvió a pasar sus manos, esta vez por su torso totalmente desnudo. Acariciando sus pectorales y siguiendo con sus dedos la forma definida de sus abdominales. Su piel se erizó, deseosa de recibir más atención. Atención que demandaba a gritos su enorme erección. Kate abrió las piernas para abrazarlo por la cintura, dejando que los sexos de ambos encajaran a la perfección de no ser por la tela que los separaba. Rodgers se rozó adrede contra ella, pillándola por sorpresa.

-Ah… - gimió cuando lo notó tan duro contra su sexo. Si él supiera lo húmeda que ya estaba…

Volvió a atrapar su cuerpo cuando se inclinó para besar sus finos labios, que estaban hinchados por la excitación de los besos y mordiscos que se habían dedicado mutuamente. Viajó de nuevo para parar sobre su cuello y volver a succionar su piel. Seguro que le dejaría marca y cuando se enterase volvería a tirar de su oreja como hizo hoy. Pero no le importaba. La tenía entre sus brazos, debajo de su cuerpo. Toda para él.

Kate clavó sus uñas en la amplia espalda de Rick y volvió a gemir sonoramente. Richard rio y le besó para acallar sus gemidos.

-Sshh… Vamos a despertar a los niños – susurró contra sus labios.

Kate sonrió y en un rápido movimiento dejó a Rick debajo y a ella arriba. Se quitó la sudadera hábilmente, quedándose en sujetador. Rodgers la paró cuando ella iba a desabrochárselo.

-Quiero hacerlo yo – le pidió, comiéndosela con la mirada. Kate asintió, dándole permiso.

Con un poco de torpeza, Richard consiguió desabrochárselo y sonrió embobado cuando los pechos de Kate le saludaron con los pezones erectos por la excitación. Sus pechos eran perfectos.

-No muerden, Rodgers – rio ella, sacándolo de su ensoñación.

Rodgers la agarró de la cintura para tumbarla debajo de su enorme cuerpo y atrapó uno de sus pezones con fuerza con la boca. Lo relamió y lo mordió, arrancándole varios gemidos fuertes a Kate. Justo como había soñado muchas veces en sus sueños con ella.

Beckett, nerviosa y desesperada por hacer más, arañó toda la amplia espalda del joven hasta llegar a su culo y estrujárselo con fuerza a la vez que él dedicaba toda su atención a sus pechos.

-Hey… - rio subiendo hasta llegar a sus labios y depositar unos suaves besos. – Te noto algo ansiosa…

-¿Y tú? – Kate bajó su mano hasta llegar a su erección y la cogió para estrujarla. Rick se removió incómodo.

-Dios mío, Kate… - la besó desesperado a la vez que alzó sus caderas para restregarse de nuevo contra ella. Atrapó un pecho con su mano, haciéndola gemir de nuevo – Me vuelves loco – le confesó, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Kate se quedó callada y quieta. Disfrutó de la mirada que le estaba dedicando Richard. En sus ojos oscuros por el placer pudo contemplar el gran cariño que le tenía a través de un leve brillo. En su interior volvió a surgir ese revuelo de sentimientos. Se contrajo, sintiéndose abrumada. Sólo pudo sonreír con sinceridad. Carraspeó para despejar su mente y decidió alcanzar el botón del vaquero de Richard. Lo desabrochó con eficacia mientras recibía gustosa la lengua de Rick en su boca.

Richard no cabía en su felicidad.

Iba a suceder. Y con ella.

Rodgers le acarició la mejilla sonrojada por la excitación y besó la punta de su nariz cuando notó una vibración fuerte en su pene. Contrariado, miró hacia abajo. Kate se empezó a reír a carcajada limpia al verle la cara.

-¿Pero qué…? – Richard se echó a un lado, aun notando la vibración en sus partes.

-Es… - Kate carraspeó, aun riéndose de Rick. – Mi móvil… joder – maldijo el dichoso aparato por haber roto el momento, así que metió la mano en su bolsillo y se lo enseñó. La estaban llamando y por eso vibraba. – Qué poco te gusta la vibración, Ricky – intentó ponérselo en el culo pero Rick protestó.

-¡Eh! – se quitó de encima suya, quedándose a su lado para esquivar el móvil ante las risas de Kate.

-Qué aburrido – se mofó.

-¿Pero quién demonios te llama ahora? – protestó, en parte bastante ansioso de continuar. - Cuelga – le alegó, pero Kate miró la pantalla e hizo una mueca.

-Mierda, no puedo. Es… es la señora Mayers.

Empujó a Rick, que había intentado retomar su sitio y se levantó como un resorte para vestirse.

-No me jodas – Rick palideció, sabiendo lo que no ocurriría a continuación.

-No puedo colgarle. Seguro que quiere hablar con los niños – informó, mientras se abrochaba el sujetador hábilmente y se ponía como podía la sudadera.

-Kate… - lloriqueó, tumbado en la cama, señalándose la erección que lo estaba matando por dentro poco a poco.

-Lo siento… yo… yo también estoy bastante cachonda… Joder… - bufó resignada y tras dedicarle una última mirada decidió descolgar la llamada. -Señora Mayers, sí…- empezó a hablar mientras abandonaba la habitación, dejándolo con una dolorosa erección.

* * *

Volvió a mojarse la cara. Había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces lo había hecho. No. No era un jodido sueño. Parecería paradoja pero ahora mismo estaba deseando que fuera uno. Y joder, que no. No se le bajaba.

-Vamos… - se acarició por encima del bóxer. – Joder, pequeño Ricky. No quiero acabar pajeándome en el baño de Kate… -musitó, hablándole a su pene, siendo lo más normal del mundo.

Decidió volver a mojarse el pecho y la nuca. Si no fuera porque estaba en casa ajena se metería en la ducha y se ahogaría en una buena lluvia de agua fría. Sin embargo, ahí estaba, casi desnudo de no ser por seguir en boxers. Echándose agua fría para que se le pasara de una vez por todas el calentón, mientras Kate estaba abajo con los niños.

Pero su mente recreaba una y otra vez los pechos de Kate. Su piel suave, sus pezones. Después los jadeos y los gemidos de ella. Sus besos, sus labios, su lengua. Sus ojos con esa mirada traviesa y llena de lujuria. Y eso no bajaba. Sus pensamientos no le ayudaban para nada.

Decidió llenar el lavabo de agua y ponerle el tapón, para así meter la cabeza y aguantar la respiración. Si dejaba de pensar, podría recuperarse. Y así lo hizo. A la primera no surgió efecto pero al repetirlo ya comenzaba a bajarse. Tomó bocanadas de aire y volvió a lavarse la cara. Sonrió, consiguiendo su objetivo.

-Muy bien, a la próxima te prometo que esto no acabará así.

Cogió la toalla y se secó el torso y la cara. Se removió el pelo y salió a fuera al pasillo cuando escuchó la puerta principal abrirse y los niños gritando "mamá". Dio un brinco y fue corriendo a encerrarse en la habitación de Kate. Lo que le faltaba ahora era que la vecina cotilla de Kate entrase en su casa y lo viera en paños interiores. Se vistió a prisa y corriendo. Al menos no eran los padres.

Justo cuando acabó de ponerse la sudadera y se había abrochado los pantalones, agudizó el oído para poder escuchar cómo Kate se despedía de todos y cerraba, soltando después un gran suspiro sonoro. Él, inconscientemente, cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse también había soltado un gran suspiro de alivio. Su móvil sonó, avisándole que tenía un mensaje y sonrió respondiendo.

Así lo encontró Kate, que estaba de espaldas a ella.

-Por fin solos – susurró ella, provocativa. Se había enganchado a su cuerpo, abrazándolo por detrás y dejando sus manos en los pectorales dotados de Richard.

Empezó a besarle la nuca hasta que le rodeó y le robó un beso.

-Diablos Rick, ¿qué pasa? – protestó, ofuscada porque Richard no le prestaba atención. Seguía enfrascado en escribir. Miró el móvil y lo entendió todo. Se mordió los labios, sintiendo un fuerte pinchazo. – Oh… es… Meredith – se apartó de él y se echó el flequillo hacia atrás, tratando de disimular ese ataque de celos que estaba sufriendo tan fugaz.

-Es que quería que hoy fuese a su casa para ayudarle con filosofía pero como había quedado contigo le he dicho que mejor mañana. Ya las horas que son… – se guardó el móvil en el bolsillo y dio una palmada, haciendo ver que ya estaba listo. Pero esta vez, cuando fue a besarla, ella se apartó. - ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó, extrañado.

-A mi no me tienes que dar ninguna explicación – salió de su habitación y comenzó a bajar las escaleras, dejándolo ahí plantado. Richard fue detrás de ella.

-¿Kate? ¿Pero qué…? – no entendía nada. De repente había cambiado de actitud y huía de él. -¿Qué pasa? ¿Te ha molestado? ¡Eh! – salió detrás de ella, siguiéndola y le cogió del brazo justo en los últimos escalones. - ¡Ah…! – exclamó cuando ella se giró y lo miró furiosa. Ella creía que disimulaba bien, pero Richard, que le encantaba escrutar su mirada para saber el su estado de ánimo. La caló enseguida. - Ya sé lo que te pasa… ¡Tú estás celosa! – sonrió triunfal y adorando esa pequeña muestra de celos.

Si estaba celosa es porque sentía algo por él.

-¿Qué…? Mira, Rodgers – endureció el tono – tú y yo no somos nada. No estamos atados. No somos exclusivos. No me tienes que dar ninguna explicación. Cada uno puede estar con quien quiera– _y no hay por qué tener celos…_ pensó. Había dicho todo eso para escucharse en voz alta e interiorizarlo mejor, dejando a Richard totalmente desconcertado.

-Kate… - frunció el ceño, la siguió bajando por fin las escaleras e intentó de nuevo cogerle el brazo, pero ella se apartó de su lado.

No lo entendía. Era como todo lo que había conseguido y habían hecho juntos ahora no servía para nada. Como si no hubiera pasado nada. Kate estaba reacia a su contacto.

Justo cuando iba a empezar a pedir explicaciones, la puerta se abrió, dejándole ver cómo una mujer bastante parecida a Kate entraba en la estancia cargada con un maletín.

-Oh… - la mujer parpadeó al ver a Richard y sonrió. – Kate… no sabía que habías invitado a tu amigo – la mujer cerró la puerta y se aproximó a ellos.

-Mamá… - dejó que su madre le besara la mejilla y que después se la acariciara. Rodó los ojos, algo avergonzada por la muestra de afecto delante de Rodgers.

-Siempre tan orgullosa… - negó con la cabeza y observó detenidamente al joven apuesto que tenía delante, convertido totalmente en un manojo de nervios. Su cara le era extrañamente familiar. Volvió a negar con la cabeza y miró a su hija. - ¿Y bien? ¿No me lo vas a presentar?

Kate suspiró.

-Este es Richard, Richard Rodgers. – soltó sin caer en que había dicho su apellido. Su madre, astuta, sonrió estableciendo relaciones. - Rick, esta es mi madre, Johanna Beckett.

-En… encantado, señora Beckett – Rick alzó su mano para estrechársela pero la mujer se lanzó a darle dos besos. Rick enrojeció violentamente.

La madre de Beckett era Kate pero en mayor. No era que pensaba que le ponía pero realmente era guapísima y su hija era clavada a ella. Era como ver dos gotas de agua. Las dos eran de la misma estatura y tenían el mismo color y look de cabello. Solo que Johanna algo más corto que Kate.

-Oh, por favor. Llámame Johanna, Rick.

-De... de acuerdo – sonrió avergonzado cuando Johanna le acarició el brazo.

-Tú eres el chico que le ayuda a estudiar… – afirmó achicando los ojos. Rick asintió y miró de reojo a Kate, que se mordía una uña. - ¿Quieres quedarte a cenar? –le ofreció, sin ser consciente de la tensión que existía ese momento entre los dos jóvenes.

-Oh, no…

-Mamá, Rick se iba ya – interrumpió Kate, seria. Richard la miró y alzó las cejas, preocupado por ella y por su cambio repentino de actitud a partir del mensaje de Meredith.

-Ah, entonces te acercamos a casa. – Kate se acarició la frente para disimular la vena enfurecida. Su madre no estaba jugando a su favor. Desde que lo había visto sonreír por el mensaje de Meredith estaba atacada de celos, le gustara admitirlo o no. Quería perderlo de vista rápidamente - ¿Dónde vives?

-En Brooklyn pero… no hace falta en serio. He venido en bici.

-No nos cuesta nada acercarte, Richard. ¿Qué menos por ayudar a mi hija? Además, así podemos conocernos mejor.

-Bueno… - Richard finalmente accedió a pesar del gran suspiro de Kate.

* * *

-Aquí es. Ha sido todo un detalle que me acercaras, Johanna.

-Ah, no pasa nada Rick. Este viaje ha servido para compartir recetas – ambos rieron menos Kate. Que estaba de brazos cruzados. Odiando en esos momentos a su madre.

Había sido testigo de lo bien que Richard le había caído a su madre. Johanna se había dedicado a bombardearle a preguntas hasta que dieron con el tema de conversación de la comida. Fue entonces cuando Richard entró en confianza y le confesó que sabía cocinar y su madre se entusiasmó. Tanto que no pararon de compartir recetas.

Richard salió del coche para sacar su bicicleta y Johanna miró a Kate.

-No sé qué os pasa, pero baja y ayúdale.

-Mamá…

-Katie, acompáñale hasta su casa, venga, no seas tonta.

Resopló y salió del coche. Lo rodeó hasta dar con la parte trasera y ayudó a Richard en sacar la bicicleta.

-Qué maja tu madre – comentó mientras empezaron a caminar hasta su casa.

-Sí, te la has camelado con el tema de cocina – respondió secamente y se pararon cuando llegaron al portal de Richard.

-Kate…

-Buenas noches, Rodgers.

Fue a darse la vuelta pero Richard la paró. Le cogió de la mano y tiró de ella para poder acercarse y depositar un pequeño beso cerca de la comisura de su boca. Un pequeño beso que le sirvió a olvidar un poco su tonto enfado. Sobre todo con esa mirada llena de cariño que le dedicó y la cálida caricia que sentía en su mano. Carraspeó al sentir cómo crecía el calor en su interior y estoicamente, volvió al coche con su madre.

-¿Cuándo le vas a decir a tu novio que su madre trabaja para nosotros? – le asaltó su madre nada más entrar.

-Mamá – Kate se quedó bocabierta. – No es mi novio.

-Pero te gusta.

-Mamá…

-No era una pregunta – alzó los brazos y arrancó el coche. Kate se quedó mirando como Rick entraba la bicicleta y después se quedaba mirándola con cara de apenado. - ¿Sabe que nos vamos?

Kate frunció el ceño y le miró con enfado.

-No, porque yo no me voy a ir.

-Katie… Ya hemos hablado de eso…

-Mamá – le cortó antes de que empezara a explicarle por décima vez el tema. -Volvamos a casa.

* * *

 _ **¿Qué estará pasando con Kate?**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y dejándome reviews ;)**_


End file.
